5986 COLORE!
by fujinn
Summary: Collection of independent drabbles, mini-scenes, short-stories around GokuHaru (fandom pairing 5986). Cliché for some, serious lack of seriousness for most. POTENTIAL SPOILERS. Other pairings: TsunaKyoko RyoheiHana. MOST RECENT CHAPTER "Ball Night" *** Check Author's Page for 5986 Oneshots
1. Author Note

**\- UPDATE STATUS -**

* new chapter every Thursday *

* * *

**o**0**o**

* * *

**\- SUGGESTIONS CLOSED -**

***'*'*'*'***

\- LIST OF PENDING REQUESTS -

* Lipgloss Manga Chapter for _Armageddon_ = PUBLISHED **(Ch. 11)**

* Holding Hands ^ Fluff for _Arabella A. Hilst_ = PUBLISHED** (Ch. 12)**

* Nursing for _Clara _= PUBLISHED** (Ch. 14)**

* Handcuffs ^ Adventure/Humour for _Kuro _= PUBLISHED** (Ch. 20)**

* Birthday Present to Gokudera for _Drika-Veras_ =** AWAITING PUBLISHING  
_(will be released on Gokudera's Birthday)_**

* Jealousy &amp; Confessions for _Kiku Nakamura _= PUBLISHED** (Ch. 44) **\+ AWAITING UPDATE

* Bribery for _book14reader _= PUBLISHED** (Ch. 33)**

* Something Dramatic for _Arabella A. Hilst_ = PUBLISHED** (Ch. 35)****  
**

* Uri's Opinion on their feelings for _Drika-Veras _= **ON-GO****ING**

* Gokudera jealous of Yamamoto by _Guest_ = PUBLISHED** (Ch. 30)**

* Accidental Kiss for _Shattermirror_ = PUBLISHED** (Ch. 32)**_  
_

* Cosplay for Gokudera Drabble for _Drika-Veras _**= **ON-GOING****

* Pregancy TYL ^ Humour/Romance for _mcr77_ = **ON-GOING**

* Something Haru-centric for _Arabella A. Hilst_ = PUBLISHED** (Ch.39)**

* Sexy Morning Switch with TYL ^ Humour/Romance for _mcr77_ = PUBLISHED** (Ch.49)**

* Jealousy over Hibari ^ Fluff/Humour/2795 for _Mikurinlenkagamine _= PUBLISHED** (Ch.48)**

* Dancing for _Drika-Veras _= PUBLISHED** (Ch. 47)**

* Jealousy ^ Fluff/Humour/Romance/8086/1886 for _Mikurinlenkagamine _= **WAITING LIST**

***'*'*'*'*  
**_Would appreciate if requesters can review/comment on their request to know if they like the result..._


	2. RANKING DAY -Humour-

**5986 &amp; ALL DRABBLE ~ RANKING DAY**

* * *

"Oh Ranking Planet, I receive you 5 out of 5…"

"Haha, here come Fuuta's rankings again!" "Ooh, EXTREME!"

"Out of the things that would cause Gokudera-nii trouble for finding a girlfriend, the Top 3 is: 3) His tsundere personality, 2) His lack of motivation, 3) His complex on Tsuna-nii."

"… I'M GONNA TO KILL THIS BRAT!"

"Gokudera-kun, don't!"

"Don't try to stop me, 10th, I'll…!"

"Tako Head, don't vent on kids!"

"Hum, is something wrong, Haru-chan?"

"Ahiii, strange-desu... Not even a tiny raining cloud…"

"Raining…?"

"Ah, because Fuuta-kun said before that his rankings are only wrong when there is rain. Last time, he found Haru's Top 3 Charming Points just perfect! Impressive-desu! So this time, I don't understand why it's wrong, buuh… After all, liking Tsuna-san is the only thing making Gokudera-san a good guy, right?"

"… k-kof… W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, STUPID WOMAN?!"

"Ano, Gokudera-kun, breathe in, breathe in… Your face is really red, you know…"

"I CAN'T BE DAMN RED, P-please take a better look, 10th!"

"No, well, hum, you really are…"


	3. RAINY DAY -Fluff-

**5986 &amp; 27 &amp; R MINI SCENE ~ RAINY DAY**

* * *

"Ahiii, Gokudera-san? Are you on your way to Tsuna-san's house too?" "…?"

Gokudera turns around to meet Haru under her pink umbrella.

Today had already been such a tiresome day... having to stay later at school for some damn counselling and missing going home with the 10th… the heavy and cold April's rain waiting for him outside just the day he had had his umbrella borrowed by third years who haven't last long when Hibari 'bit them to death' for troubling the school order, breaking the umbrella along the way… and now of all times, he had to run into the loudest headaches-creator of his acquaintances…

TILT. But the loud fight already expected is unexpectedly replaced by her hand holding out her umbrella above their both heads, pouting with a frown.

"If you get sick from walking under the rain with only your schoolbag to protect you, Tsuna-san will get contaminated, you know! Careless-desu…"

ZAAA. The remark comes and pierces Gokudera's pride and loyalty for Tsuna from side to side.

This woman is really annoying in the end… and what does she think she's doing, holding out her umbrella like that while keeping her distance, letting her back getting hit by the rain… damn annoying…

"Got it, tsk… Hand it over, Stupid Woman!" "Ahiii…?"

Haru's hand suddenly closes on emptiness as the umbrella handle is stolen away from her. Her attempts to get it back from Gokudera are fruitless as she realises he's quite taller than her and is already holding it way higher than she could.

When thinking about it, guys are the most logical holder for an umbrella, aren't they… so it's only normal for them to hold it for the girl and walk beside her, isn't it… it's just because they're taller, isn't it... but when Gokudera-san looks so tired and quiet, somehow, standing beside him feels more unsettling than usual… Tsuna-san's house is not too far away, hopefully…

An hour later…

"No but I can't get you two at all!" "Sorry, 10th/Tsuna-san…" "Why did you run across the road without looking? It was dangerous!" "Sorry…" "You're all drenched too, now! Raah, no but really!" "S-sorry…"

Gokudera and Haru lower their eyes pitifully, quite ashamed to have had Tsuna see them being drenched by a wave splashing from under a truck when they had run to cross the road outside the pedestrian crossing to meet with him who had appeared on their way to his house.

"Ah, I forgot another towel for your hair, Gokudera-kun. Wait a minute…"

BAM. The door closes after Tsuna, a heavy silence falling as Gokudera and Haru pat their drenched trousers and skirt with the towels spiritlessly.

"… here…!" TILT. "After all your big words about not contaminating the 10th, don't you dare catch a cold before me, Stupid Woman…!"

DOKI. Haru freezes while looking with widening eyes at the one rubbing her head with the last towel to help her dry her hair, her cheeks feeling hotter than usual.

How weird to hear Gokudera-san rant at her with a quiet tone… does he really feel so tired, today… or maybe he just feels dejected like her… having Tsuna-san so disappointed in them… or maybe it's only the spleen of April's rainy season soothing everything… Ahiii… still, how weird… why is he even helping her when she doesn't need someone to care for her… so softly too… weird… so weird, but…

"… th… thank-you-desu…"

BAM. The door opening again on Tsuna makes them both snap, and Gokudera hides precipitately the towel behind his back while turning to face Tsuna with a troubled forced laugh, not even knowing himself why he feels trapped, all of a sudden.

"Hum, is something wrong…?" "Let them be, Tsuna. There's nothing much we can do for two idiots, heehee…" "Reborn… can you stop popping out when I don't expect you…? And this frog costume… don't tell me you're trying to predict the weather again…?!""


	4. TAILING ISSUES -Adventure-

**2795 &amp; 5986 SHORT-STORY ~ TAILING ISSUES**

* * *

"Lower! Squat lower, Stupid Woman!" "Ahiii, but we're going to lose sight of Tsuna-san! They're entering! Pinch-desu!" "Damn it, as expected the 10th… he's cautious and with the instinct of a professional…"

Meanwhile at some distance:

"A-chaa!" "Huh, Tsuna-kun, did you catch a cold?" "Ah, n-no way, don't worry, Kyoko-chan! I'm perfectly healthy, look look! Just some kind of bad feeling but it's not going to stop us from having fun, right, hahaha!" "Hum, if you're not feeling well, maybe we should postpone the amusement park…?" "Of course not! Let's go, let's go, I already have the tickets too!" "If you say so, Tsuna-kun…"

Back behind the corner of a building at some distance from the amusement park entrance:

"Ahiii… what can we do, what can we do… Off-limits-desu…" "Move on, Stupid Woman! Don't off-limits me, damn! As if I would let the 10th without protection!"

And Gokudera drags Haru after him towards the entrance gates, ninja-ing whenever possible behind the pole of a street lamp or behind the tall plushie mascot welcoming the visitors until reaching the counter.

"Two tickets, same as the couple before." He says with a low threatening voice to the hostess behind the glass.

"Ahiii! Gokudera-san, don't say couple! Don't say it! Forbidden-desu!" "Shut up and stop hitting me, Stupid Woman! Right now, the 10th is in a pinch with only me to ensure his protection, damn it! I don't have time for your useless broken heart!" "Don't say broken, aho!" "Raah, fine, fine! Just keep quiet!"

Gokudera then pulls Haru pass the entrance barriers before making her run after him in search of Tsuna and Kyoko, not even minding the hostess staring at them suspiciously before comforting herself that it must be a new trend for young couples to dress up in matching black-glasses-black-cap-binoculars-around-the-neck outfits for a date. Because a dangerous date it appears to be, indeed...

Everything began when Haru spotted Tsuna leaving his home very cheerfully on this Sunday morning. When he had avoided her saying that he had plans, apologizing that she couldn't tag along, she followed him discreetly down Namimori's streets, until reaching the Sasagawa House. There, she had learnt in dread that Tsuna and Kyoko had planned to go to the amusement park, only the two of them. She had thus kidnapped Gokudera – who was passing nearby – before he could call Tsuna over and gained an ally when informing him of the situation, thus leading this joint filature plan.

"Huf huf… Haru can't see them…" "Damn it, where did the 10th go?! His instincts are too good for his own good and he probably broke free from us without knowing we're doing it to protect him! Stand up, Stupid Woman! We need to find him before anything bad happens!" "Ahiii, bad…? Bad?! No no no, Haru doesn't want anything bad to happen!"

And they resume their run, with Haru's mind filled with dreadful 'bad' romantic situations involving Tsuna-san but not with her, Gokudera's mind being filled with 'bad' situations as well, but involving the 10th being cornered by enemy families without support from his Right Hand Man.

The search takes almost an hour before they spot Tsuna and Kyoko again, and they both jump behind another of the park mascots to avoid detection.

"Do you want a picture?" The hostess asks them with a business-like smile at seeing them stick to the mascot so passionately. Haru has to hide Gokudera's rant behind her hands to avoid causing a ruckus that would make Tsuna notice them, and she hands her phone to the hostess for a memory picture.

CLIC. Gokudera's tsundere picture later, they are back on track after Tsuna and Kyoko.

Attraction after attraction, Gokudera's vigilance doesn't relax, but the same can't be said for Haru's stubbornness. When lunch arrives and Tsuna and Kyoko both sit down to enjoy a bento at a wooden table, leaving a well-deserved break to their pursuers, Haru has turned silent and spiritless.

"Here, Stupid Woman."

TILT. Haru mechanically accepts the cup of bubble milk tea. A gulp of sweet and cold beverage later, she raises her eyes towards the one who has squat next to her behind the bushes.

Thinking about it, he even paid for her ticket too…

"… Th-thank-you-desu…" "Tsk, don't mention it. Without you I wouldn't have been able to tail the 10th to protect him from the shadows. You're actually pretty useful sometimes, so don't get all depressed for nothing."

TILT. Haru can't help but pout with a blush, quite touched by the attempt to cheer her up.

"… you know, Gokudera-san, you're also a nice guy sometimes…"

SHRRR. Gokudera chokes on his straw, causing his drink to overflow in bubbles from the cup.

"… wh-what are you talking about, S-stupid woman?!" "Haru forgot she's able to stay next to Tsuna-san because Gokudera-san is here too… You know, when we are alone, Tsuna-san always looks troubled and calls Reborn-chan or the kids to play with us… so it's never like he is with Kyoko-chan… frustrating-desu… In the end, when Haru thinks about it, we only have fun when the three of us are together so Haru realizes Gokudera-san is really important."

SHIN. Gokudera has definitely frozen with a lost expression, his straw all nervously chewed up between his lips. Long minutes pass in complete silence, one of them minding the previous declaration too much and the other not enough.

_So this Stupid Woman actually realizes how important I am as the 10th Right hand… I feel a little… touched I guess… but she didn't have to put it that way, so embarrassing…_

_Haru needs to make things easier for Tsuna-san… Having Gokudera-san around is noisy but after all he's not a bad guy, so Haru should try harder to get along with the friend of her future husband! Fight-for-love-desu!_

TILT. But they suddenly realise their targets left while they were lost in their thoughts.

"Aah! Tsuna-san left!" "Damn it, 10th, you're too good for your own men!"

And the chase resumes:

"Gokudera-san, left, left-desu!" "Gaah, don't pull me, Stupid Woman!" "Ahiii?!" "Back to wall and keep quiet, they turned around!" "T… Too-close-desu!" "Aouch, don't hit me when I'm helping you out!" "Ahiii, Gokudera-san, the shuttle is leaving!" "Jump on, Stupid Woman, I'll catch you!"

After an exhausting afternoon of hide-and-seek filature, Gokudera and Haru collapse on a bench while panting heavily.

"Huf… huf… Lost-desu…" "10th… as your Right Hand Man, I'm impressed by your skills…" "Ahiii… no time to be impressed! It's parade time soon!" "Parade…?" "They will be lost in the crowd for a big close romantic moment! Unfair-desu!"

TILT. The mention of crowd has make Gokudera snap out of his exhaustion and he grabs Haru's hand to drag her after him again, running towards the parade plaza at full speed.

"Tsk, nothing more dangerous than a crowd… What if something happens to the 10th…?!" "Ahiii, nothing more private than a crowd… What if something happens between Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan…?!"

About five minutes later, they are swallowed themselves by the crowd.

About fifteen minutes later, they have managed to get back together and exit the crowd to climb until the roof of a nearby minaret-tower.

"Ah, Haru found Tsuna-san! Down here! Next to the rainbow cat mascot!" "Damn it, 10th, at the heart of the crowd! No escape road… what if someone pulls a knife or gun, tsk…" "Aah, Gokudera-san, look!"

But Gokudera has already seen and has jumped on the window sill before grabbing onto the garland to slide down until the ground in less than a second.

"Ahiii?! But it's at least 3-storey high! Buuh, Haru can't do it, Gokudera-san no baka!"

And she dashes towards the stairs to run after him, catching up as he tries to sneak into the denser and denser crowd, in vain.

"Let me through, damn it! The 10th is in danger!" "Gokudera-san, that way!"

GRAB. And Gokudera is pulled by his hand after Haru who manages to make them slip past the human wall of spectators.

"Stupid Woman…?" "Don't let go of Haru's hand!"

Gokudera tightens his grip and dives after her in the flow of people massing themselves on the parade sides. A pull, a grab, a push, a hold, and they progress little by little towards Tsuna and Haru position.

"Ahiii! G-Gokudera-san!" "Damn it, hang on, Stupid Woman! And you guys hands off and let her pass or I bomb you!" "Huf huf, thank-you-desu…" "Hold on me tight!" "A-Aye…!" "Damn it, 10th, stay safe until I reach you!"

And Gokudera pushes shoulder by shoulder to make his way in the crowd, one arm holding Haru tight onto him while sending obstacles flying from the other.

"Left, left! Tsuna-san is following the weird mascot on the left! Ahiii!"

BAM. And just as the rainbow-coloured cat mascot is pulling something out of the pocket of his costume after having guided Tsuna and Kyoko out of the crowd, two silhouettes jump on him to knock him to the ground.

"G-Gokudera-kun?! Haru?! What are you doing here?!"

TILT. Gokudera and Haru suddenly realise their disguise are off and they've been recognized.

TILT. Gokudera and Haru then notice that what the mascot was pulling out of his pocket is actually a band-aid for Kyoko's foot which is a little scratched.

_We screwed up…! Tsuna-san/the 10__th__ is going to look down on me!_

"H-Hohoho! T-Tsuna-san, Kyoko-chan, what are you doing here? Haru is so surprised to find you!" "Eh?" "1-10th, what a surprise, hahaha!" "… don't tell me…" "A coincidence, a coincidence of course! But to meet the 10th here even on my day off, I am a very lucky subordinate, h-hahaha!" "… fishy…" "Haru-chan, you came with Gokudera-kun?" "Ah, y-yes-desu! H-here look, we even took picture with the mascot a while before!" "See, 10th? We really just wanted to take a picture with this weird cat, hahaha!" "… hum, oh, it's really you on the picture! Wait, so you really came here on a date with Haru, Gokudera-kun?"

SNAP. Gokudera's expression freezes in a mixture of guilt, deep shame, exasperation and embarrassment. His lips take a very wavy pout shape as he averts his eyes to stutter: "Y-yeah…"

"Eh, so it's like that? You should have told me earlier, Gokudera-kun!" "… ugh, 10th, don't be so eager to believe in me… I'm so unworthy of your trust, sob sob…" "Hm what are you muttering, Gokudera-kun…?" "So Haru-chan, if you also came, does it mean Oniichan gave you two tickets as well? I'm so glad! He was worried he won't have enough of them…" "Kyoko-chan's brother…?" "Ah true! We're supposed to meet with Oniisan after the parade since his baitou will be finished then. He said he wanted to introduce us so that we can candidate here next time we need a part-time job. Let's go, Gokudera-kun!"

SHUN. But their souls are already detached from their bodies as Gokudera and Haru are dragged after Tsuna and Kyoko to go and meet Ryohei to thank him for the free tickets of a dangerous date that wasn't at all one, in the end…


	5. SMOKING ISSUES -Humour-

**5986 &amp; 27 DRABBLE ~ SMOKING-BOMB SMELL ISSUES**

* * *

"Ahiii?! Haru doesn't want to hear such a stupid thing from an aho ruining his health with cigarette! Get away from Tsuna-san or you'll turn him into a passive smoker too! Pollution-desu! Poison-desu!"

"Stop getting on my nerves, Stupid Woman! And don't joke around trying to make the 10th believe your damn stupid arguments! These cigarettes are not for smoking but for being anytime ready to protect the 10th in case of attack! Don't put me in the same basket as these brainless brats who ruin their lungs just to show their family they're at the rebellious age!"

"… I would say you're also the rebel type, Gokudera-kun, but... anyway…"

"Hum, did you say anything, 10th?"

"Ah… no, well… Yes, wait! What do you mean 'not for smoking'? So you're not actually smoking these cigarettes… you just keep them in your mouth like a lighter?"

"You're perfectly right, 10th! This life is yours! I'll put a point of honour to keep it as long as possible to have the privilege of serving as your Right Hand Man all along, shishi…!"

"… how did the conversation turn like that again…"

"Ahiii? So you just keep these cigarettes in your mouth without smoking them? Strange-desu... why Gokudera-san...? Ah! Haru knows! You're just a show-off, in the end! But you're a big aho if you think girls will fall for this kind of image trick! Cigarettes for bad boys are outdated now! Unfashionable-desu! The trend now is for guys who are healthy-desu…!"

"What?! As if I would care for something so damn ridiculous! Don't mess with me, Stupid Woman! Girls can prefer even shrimps for all I care!"

"Buuh, but you should care! It's obvious-desu. No girl would ever want to come close to a guy smelling cigarette."

"Tsk, whatever… As long as they're not bothering the 10th, why should I care?!"

"Ano… Gokudera-kun… can you stop yelling in the street…? Also, Haru, I've been wondering, but how come you're fine around Gokudera-kun when you're a girl too? Shouldn't you dislike cigarette smell too?"

"A...hi…?!"

"Hahaha! True! 10th, you're a genius as usual! So, Stupid Woman, what's the idea? You're being noisy and everything, but you still pesters us all the time even when I smell cigarette!"

"Ah, hum, it's just that… Haru is…"

"Feeling dumb, now? Your big argument is nothing big after all, so just get lost!"

"Ahiii! So mean! Stop pushing Haru! I'm free to be where I want!"

"Oh? Still talking big? What if I stand close like that, don't you hate the smell? Don't you want to run off? Be my guest and leave us alone, Stupid Woman!"

"Buuh! Haru will not leave! This kind of little smell is nothing!"

"Ooh, how about then?"

"Still nothing, buuh!"

"And now?"

"Nooooothing!"

"Now…?"

"Ah, hum… Gokudera-kun… Haru… Actually, if you don't mind, I'll be leaving you, hum… All the passer-by at looking at us strangely and… well, you know… I also think I'm in the way… so…"

Gokudera and Haru blink a couple times of surprise before turning towards Tsuna, then spotting the passer-by having stopped to look at them, a group of old grannies even blushing a little saying how-cute-youngsters-are-even-if-they-sure-are-bold-nowadays-to-be-kissing-in-public-in-broad-daylight.

TILT. Gokudera and Haru both bring back their eyes on the other, suddenly realizing they are barely two centimetres apart from the other, Haru having even climbed on her toes to bring her face at his level and stare down stubbornly at him while coming closer and closer to the cigarette – meaning his mouth… meaning his lips…

An angel passes… a couple angels pass… a convoy of angels pass…

SNAP. Gokudera and Haru pull from the other in snapped unison, their faces scarlet, before averting their eyes and running away at full speed after Tsuna to explain him it's a misunderstanding.


	6. SECRET ISSUES -Action-

**5986 MINI-SCENE ~ SECRET ISSUES**

* * *

PLOP. Some dark-red drops smashes soundlessly on the grey dirty ground of a perpendicular narrow alley where the light from the open street of Namimori Shopping District barely reaches.

"Huf huf…" Gokudera pants heavily while resting his back on the wall of shady bricks.

He shoots a tired glance on the right, and the sight of Tsuna, his mother and the kids finishing their shopping happily and safely in the main street of the commercial district makes him smile and forget the pain of his bleeding shoulder.

"… go...od… huf huf… Nobody targets the 10th and walks out safe, damn it…!" He mutters while letting his knees finally surrender under his weight, sliding back to the wall to recover.

He gazes at the blurry narrow sky beyond his reach, not even sparing a glance for the smoking-charcoal bodies of the yakuza now beat down at his feet.

TILT. But a presence he hasn't felt approaching makes him snap with widening eyes, giving him cold sweats of apprehension.

"… d...amn… you… why…?!" "… H-Haru saw everything…"

Everything, from back then at the shopping district when Gokudera-san said to Tsuna-san that he would 'go ahead' but that his grin had turned dark serious when disappearing at the first street corner to run into a narrow alley.

Everything, from when Gokudera-san had intercepted a group of yakuza hired by another Italian famiglia to take down the Vongola 10th under pretence of an ordinary street-fight.

Everything, including fighting all alone against six to prevent them from leaving the alley and reach Tsuna-san.

Everything…

"… d-don't you dare start crying, Stupid Woman! Just what is your problem?!"

BAM. Haru's arms fall on Gokudera and he freezes of utter disbelief.

"… o-oy… w-what are you trying to pull…?" "… f-frustrating… So frustrating-desu! Haru was here but couldn't do anything…!" "Aah?! Don't mess with me! It's not like I expected anyone to help or even know about it. Protecting the 10th no matter what is MY mission as his Right Hand and…!"

GRIP. Haru's hug tightens and tightens at each word, making Gokudera fall gradually silent and leaving him at a complete loss.

Long minutes of silence pass, until ultimately:

"Aouch ouch ouch! D-Don't touch there!" "Ahiii! Stop clenching your fingers on the wound and let Haru see, Aho!" "I don't need your help, Stupid Woman!" "Ooh really? Then how are you planning on protecting Tsuna-san when you can't even stand anymore?! Selfish, stubborn, reckless-desu!" "Guh! Don't bring up the 10th name as if he would agree with you!" "Ahiii? So maybe you want Haru to go and ask Tsuna-san about that…? Let's see what he would say!"

And Haru stands with a fiery pout to turn heels. TILT. Gokudera snaps and holds out his hand, pulling back on her wrist to stop her from leaving him behind to go and report to Tsuna.

BAM. Haru loudly lands heels over head at the pull-back, scowling angrily at the one trapping her under his free arm and not planning to let go. It can't get more obvious that Gokudera knows Tsuna would worry yet doesn't allow it. When she finally stops struggling and turns her head to try and stare at him in her back, his expression is hidden under the shadow of his hair.

"… that was low, Stupid Woman…" Gokudera's murmur agitates a couple hair strands of Haru's ponytail.

Aggravating-desu… his blood is still staining his sweater like that and yet this Aho doesn't let anyone care… What if Haru had not found him, would he have gone home all hurt like that… Protecting Tsuna-san shouldn't mean hurting all alone in the shadows like that… Why should he be the only one hurt when he's not the only one wanting to help Tsuna-san… Frustrating… So-frustrating-desu…

"… Don't bother the 10th for something so cheap, you get it…?" Gokudera's murmur keeps on.

SNAP. Haru's thoughts have frozen. Once the shock passed, she swallows back everything she knows she has to hold back and takes a deep breath, trying to look normal when she lifts Gokudera's arm from around her to be able to turn to him.

"Haru agrees to keep it secret." She answers while staring calmly yet stubbornly at him.

Gokudera's eyes leave the shadow of his hair to gaze at her, bewildered.

"Haru will keep Gokudera-san's mission secret… as long as you'll come to Haru to get your wounds treated after!"

TILT. Gokudera's eyes widen as he stares deep in her serious chestnut eyes.

What is this Stupid Woman saying… Why would he have to agree to that… No, way before that, why does it feel not abnormal to hear her say that… Why has it almost made his heart remember how to beat to hear her say that… She has nothing to force him to agree… He never agrees for no reason, never mind threats… He shouldn't be agreeing… Why is he letting her hands pull the collar of his sweater to take care of his wound if he's not agreeing… Damn, he can't really be agreeing with her, can he…?


	7. ARCADE DAY -Friendship-

**27 &amp; 59 &amp; 86 &amp; 80 &amp; R MINI-SCENE ~ ARCADE DAY**

* * *

"Tsuna-san/10th! Look this up: let's go together!"

Tsuna heaves a deep sigh while gazing at the two people having rung at his door so early on this Sunday morning, synchronically pinning under his nose the same flyer they probably both received in their mailbox this morning while lecturing one another to stop 'copying them' and to stop 'bothering Tsuna-san/the 10th'.

"This new arcade centre… I already went yesterday with Lambo and I-pin…" He finally says when managing to read the details on the flyer.

CRASH. The synchronized crumbling expressions of Gokudera and Haru make Tsuna suddenly feel guilty, and after a couple minutes of hesitation, he finally gives up and asks them to wait for him a minute before going together.

_Ugh, here goes away my only peaceful day of the week… I thought Lambo and I-pin were enough too... Ah, but I couldn't let them look like that, I guess…_

All traces of disappointment and dejection have indeed disappeared from Gokudera and Haru's faces and they look all cheerful and enthusiastic, even starting to bet on their results at the arcade, the first prize apparently being for the loser to leave and let the winner enjoy the rest of the afternoon with Tsuna-san/the 10th.

_Oy oy… How did it turn like that again…?! … why nobody ever gives me a break, sob sob! _

"Yo, Tsuna! So you guys also came, haha." "Yamamoto, my saviour…!" "Hum…?"

Yamomoto peeks behind Tsuna and starts laughing that it doesn't look that bad for him to have Gokudera having fun with girls from times to others.

_… __girls… in plural…?_

A glance behind is enough to remind Tsuna that – except for his usual bickering partner a.k.a Haru – Gokudera is as popular with girls at school as outside, despite yelling at them to stay away from him as they're bothering him when racing – not that the argument seems to have any impact on the girls fangirling over his coolness when sitting on a motorbike racing machine beating top scores one after another.

"10th! How about a race?" "… I'll pass…" "Then, Tsuna, do you want to play batting?"

A quick glance for the other group of fangirls assembled around the batting cage and already fretting of anticipation makes Tsuna sweatdrops.

"… not sure having Yamamoto around is helping, in the end…" "Tsuna-san, this game, this game! Come and do it with Haru!" "… wait, isn't that a compatibility machine…?!"

A depressed and worried stare for the pink machine with heart-patterns makes Tsuna run away towards the closest machine on the way instead, ending up being beat down at Street Fighters by Haru's character.

"… I'm really doomed… why can't anyone choose something friendly and quiet…?"

A cheerful truce is thus reached when a battle of air hockey is proposed by Tsuna and immediately accepted, but only until teams are selected at random by the game table, allocating Gokudera and Haru together, meaning against the 10th/Tsuna-san.

"Ano… both of you… can't we just enjoy the game all together, maybe…?"

After three defeats faster-than-light against Yamamoto who didn't even have to play full strength as the opposing team sabotaged itself, Gokudera and Haru's pride have reached so low that they start defying him at every passing machine.

"Hahaha, why not, why not! Let's go, Tsuna." "… why me too…?!" "10th, I'll definitely make you honour!" "Tsuna-san, please watch Haru!"

Thinking about it in a more positive light, seeing these two acting together only when wanting to take down a common opponent is a very entertaining and relaxing show, for a change…

"Tsuna, you should have them both team up for the next Family battles, heehee…" "Guh, Reborn?! Stop popping out of nowhere, really… And what kind of costume is that… a jukebox…?!"

_Teaming them up, hum…_

TILT. BADABAM. BOOM. A miss, a fall, a lost dynamite later, and the owner of the arcade is kicking them out of his place for them never to step a foot inside ever again.

_Never, definitely NEVER…!_


	8. COLOUR ISSUES -Fluff-

**5986 MINI-SCENE ~ COLOUR ISSUES**

* * *

GRAB. Gokudera has no time to react that two hands seize his face to bring it lower.

"W-what's the big idea, Stupid Woman?!"

Silence only answers him as Haru stares deep into his eyes with a pouting expression of stubborn seriousness. Having his usual bickering partner stare so seriously and _silently_ at him takes Gokudera aback… quite aback, but not enough to make him forget that:

"… you're TOO CLOSE!" He scowls when slipping away from her hands with a shrug, trying not to shoot a glance back at the one making him feel seriously puzzled as he walks out.

But once outside, it happens again, and this time with enough bystanders to make him feel really embarrassed to be stared in the eyes so closely and so seriously again. He can't even help his cheeks feeling hotter than usual as he pushes Haru away again, more and more aggravated by her sudden mania.

After three more attempts of the style, though, his heart has gotten used to startle like crazy at suddenly having two big chestnut eyes staring into his, and he doesn't push Haru away anymore, trying to 'patiently' wait for _whatever her twisted-and-stupid follow-up could be_. The sun is setting already, and he'd rather wrap it in a day than having her strange attitude keep on.

His face relaxes into his usual frown as he stares back at her with an interrogative air – the type that would make anyone sensible scram but not someone like Haru who is regularly facing worse when arguing with him. After long minutes of mutual staring, Haru's eyes finally widen and sparkle of happy realisation.

"Ahiii! I knew it!" "… knew what…?" "Gokudera-san's eyes… they're a mix of Laurel-Green and Emerald. It all depends on the sun. Luminous-desu!"

TILT. Gokudera's eyes widen as he freezes slightly, unable to process anymore.

This Stupid Woman… acted all weird just because she wanted… to measure up… the level of green of his eyes… Is she messing with him again… And what does she mean by 'she knew' it… she can't be seriously thinking about his eyes to kill time… thinking about… his… him…?!

BADABAM. BAM. "A-Ahiii…? What happened to Gokudera-san…? Where is he going…? He just bumped in the door too… Strange-desu…!"


	9. REPUTATION ISSUES -Humour-

**27 &amp; 5986 SHORT-STORY ~ REPUTATION ISSUES**

* * *

"Hey, look, this article here! They say Italian guys are in the Top3 for Romantic&amp;Hot Boyfriends all around the world!" "Awww, true! Amazing! We are so lucky to have the dream guy just under our nose!" "Hihihi, can't disagree! Handsome, smart AND Italian! No wonder he can be picky…" "To think he rejected every girl for Valentine's Day, his standards must be really high, for sure!" "A guy like him can have all the girls he wants after all, sigh…" "… even probably already had…" "Aah, Gokudera-sama, won't you leave us a chance, sob…?"

Meanwhile, in the courtyard:

"A-chaaaa!" "Gokudera-kun, did you catch a cold?" "10th, your concern touches me but my health is a robust as a rock, shishi! It must be some thug I beat up the other day cursing my name behind my back, tsk…" "… scary…" "Hahaha, I'd say it must be your fanclub again, Gokudera. The kouhai in Baseball Club told me they multiplied recently, right?" "… that's scary too…"

The Vongola's intuition is prove right again as things start to get out of hands along the week, Gokudera's reputation as a 'Dream Guy' gradually turning into him being a 'Full-Fledged Casanova' with enough 'rumoured' masculine assets to make girls faint and enough 'rumoured' feminine conquests to make guys jealous. In short, the dreadful result of people with too much free time gossiping.

DING DONG. "Gokudera Hayato-kun, please report to the Staff Room."

Despite being the smartest of the school – meaning almost untouchable – there are still things teachers can't easily ignore, and being rumoured having plenty 'improper relationships between boys and girls despite being only a middle school student' is part of them.

Thus why Gokudera's face is beat-red with shame and anger when he slams the door of the Staff Room after an hour of lecturing.

"Ah, finally. Let's go back home, Gokudera-kun…!" "10th, you waited for me…? I am so touched…! How lucky a subordinate to have such a Boss!" "Ah, well, no, you know, it's normal between FRIENDS…"

After the abnormal atmosphere at school – not that Gokudera ever cared, but at such level, it would get on anyone's nerves – walking back home with the 10th is the best remedy Gokudera could dream of, and his mood lifts up instantly.

"Aah, 10th! I don't have any omiyage for your mother!" "Well, isn't it fine even without…" "No way, I can't intrude at the 10th's home without bringing something! Let me go to buy something!" "Ah, wait, Gokudera-kun, behin…" BAM.

"Damn!" "Watch where you're going, you jerk!" "Aah, t-this guy, isn't he…" "N-no way, so that's him…? He sure is handsome but…" "Aah, Haru?" "Ahiii, Tsuna-san? Lucky-desu! Haru is just out of school and planning to visit y…!" TILT.

But as soon as Haru spots Gokudera, she freezes. A short glance for the group of girls on the left wearing the same uniform as her and she definitely looks ill-at-ease.

STEP. Her next steps go directly on the right, then forward, then on the left, bypassing Gokudera with a security distance of about three steps until safely reaching Tsuna.

"Tsuna-san, so-lucky-desu!" "Oy, you ignored me just now, you Stupid Woman?!"

Silence only answers Gokudera, pissing him off to no end and making him vent on the other girls still gossiping behind his back until they leave with frightened airs.

As soon as alone:

"You know, Tsuna-san… Friendship is important, but you shouldn't hang out with people like that. Haru will support you, so break up from him!" "Aah?! What the heck are you saying, Stupid Woman?!" "Haru really trusts Tsuna-san, so Haru knows you would never behave the same way as him! But many people don't know Tsuna-san well, so Haru is afraid they will group you together if you don't keep your distance. Warning-desu!" "Oy, Stupid Woman… Is that all you wanted to spam the 10th's ears with…?! Don't give me that crap and get out of here if you're not happy with us!" "Buuh, Haru is talking to Tsuna-san! You Aho don't realize you're causing trouble to Tsuna-san's reputation!"

TILT. Gokudera's rant stops abruptly and even his cigarette almost falls his lips as he processed the words Haru just spoke.

_Causing trouble to the 10__th__…_

"Ahiii…?"

Before Haru knows it, she's being dragged away at full speed, only seeing Tsuna's silhouette getting smaller and smaller in the street.

BAM. She is forced sit on a bench of the park, and a pair of serious green eyes stares down at her with a hint of exasperated despair.

"… what can I do to stop this fake bad reputation dragging the 10th honour in the mud?" "… Ahiii…?" "What you said just now! If it's damn true, then I need to call it off before it tarnishes the 10th and the Family's honour! These annoying girls talking bad about the 10th are from your school, right? So you tell me exactly what is being said and how I should counter it!"

Haru's expression turns a little cold at hearing her school being mentioned, but she shrugs the impression off to answer Gokudera with as much bluntness as usual.

"… you mean these bad rumours are not true?" "Of course not, cut the crap! I didn't care much at first, but if it's going to bother the 10th then I'll set things right!" "… beautiful-lie-desu…! Haru already knows you don't treat girls well, so…" "Wh…?! Y… ev… you…?!"

TILT. Gokudera's unexpected expression shakes Haru to the heart. What kind of face is that, coming from a guy rumoured to be a handsome Italian delinquent stringing up woman after woman… Why would he feel – can it be called pained? – to be told by her that he doesn't treat girls well…

Long seconds of silence pass as Gokudera doesn't let Haru out of his field of vision, as if watching out for a change of heart. But as nothing comes, he swallows back in and twitches with exasperation, the frown on his forehead betraying his contained anger despite his heavy sigh.

"Fine…! Listen up closely, Stupid Woman, 'cause I'll only say it once. I never touched a woman and ditched her afterwards, and for whatever I care, the idea never ever crossed my mind either! Considering national or even international average, I even probably care less about women than any average idiot our age. So I couldn't care less about keeping records about how many women I flirted with, especially when aforementioned records would be empty to start with. Is it clear enough?" "Sensei, a question!" "Yes? … Agh, w-wait, what the… don't mess with me! I didn't explain you for the sake of you making fun of me, damn it!"

Haru can only giggle at having trapped Gokudera into his regular tutor role-play. It's the same Gokudera-san as usual… The same who pulls out his glasses and speaks with absolute rectitude of the physics theory behind swimming and behind his bad reputation alike… The same Gokudera she knows…

"Tsk, just forget it, Stupid Woman! If you're not going to help, then I'll just have to distance myself from the 10th for 60days. Rumours only live up that long, anyway…" "Haru will help!" "Hum…?" "Haru said I'll help! Gokudera-san was honest enough to tell Haru the truth about him so Haru will help, of course. Rewards-desu." "… what the heck is a reward?!" "Haru will just have to tell at school how Gokudera-san is a scary violent cursing chain-smoking delinquent without any sex appeal that never touched a girl in his life."

TILT. Gokudera's expression tenses at the summary given in such an objective normal tone by Haru, something tightening uneasily in his chest.

"… y… yeah…" "Ah, don't worry, Haru won't tell the rest, of course!" "… the… rest…?"

TILT. Somehow, something inside him is telling Gokudera that he doesn't feel like hearing another round of Haru's straight-forward analysis of his personality and attitude.

"Obvious-desu! Haru can't tell Gokudera-san is also a very loyal smart hard-working guy with a good heart deep inside, or the rumours will never stop. You know, girls are easily swayed, so you shouldn't think you can escape them. If we only look at Gokudera-san's good points, you're kind of a teenage girl's dream guy, after all, hihihi…"

DOKI. As expected, Gokudera's isn't bearing very well with the second round of Haru's piece of mind. Damn it, why does it feel so hot and uneasy suddenly…


	10. ALCOHOLISED DAY -Romance-

**27 &amp; 5986 &amp; 77 MINI-SCENE ~ ALCOHOLISED DAY**

* * *

"… 10th… are you sure you're alright…?" "H-hic! Wha-sh-are you tal-kin' about, G-Gokud-era-kun, shihihi?" "Buuh, Haru feels hot… Too hot-desu…!"

Gokudera sweatdrops uneasily while grabbing the box of chocolate that Tsuna's mother has brought them along the tea and cookies. Among the list of ingredients written in Swiss-German, 'alcohol' appears on bold for the ganache filling.

"… These damn shop-keepers… how dare they trap the 10th's mother with a sales offer… making such dangerous things enter the 10th's house… damn them…!" "Shihihi, Gokudera-kun looks all friendly and sparkly and pink suddenly, all weird!" "Ahiii! There are two Tsuna-san! Caught them! Paradise-desu!" "… oy, how come you're drunk with only chocolates, Stupid Woman! And stop clinging to the 10th like that!" "Buuh!"

But Haru – beat red drunk - just pokes her tongue at him while still hugging-strangling Tsuna in a koala-cluch, making Gokudera feel really aggravated.

"I said enough, Stupid Woman!" Gokudera snaps while trying to separate the both of them, but even brute strength is not helping and he would have had higher chance to separate a cube into two other cubes.

"Don't tell me that's the legendary phenomenon of Drunkard's Strength…?! Damn it, messing up with me… just wait, Stupid Woman!"

And Gokudera slips his hands, arms, and finally himself between the koala and his tree – namely Haru and the dazing-off Tsuna.

"Ahiii… too hot, desu… Haru wants to remove her vest…"

BAM. The sudden release of Haru's legs breaks the balance of strengths and Gokudera brutally falls on the floor with Tsuna.

BADABAM. Their forehead bump, definitely knocking Tsuna out, and their teeth bump loudly against one another as well, even cutting Gokudera's lower lip a bit and making veins of fury snap on his temple as he wipes the blood away with his thumb.

"Damn it! This stupid woman, how dare she makes the 10th endure this?! She's dead meat!" "Ahiii?! No way! G-Gokudera-san, how dare you steal Tsuna-san's first kiss in front of Haru?! Dishonest-desu!" "Aaaaaahh?! What the…?!" "Unfair-desu! Stolen-desu!" "Shut your trap, Stupid Woman! And stop saying weird things just because some chocolates blurred your eyes! What the heck are you calling kiss?!" "… and Haru had planned to have her first kiss with Tsuna-san, sob sob…" "Oy, are you even listening, Stupid Woman?!" "Buuh, no way, Haru will not give up! If stolen-desu, then Haru will take it back!" "What th…?!"

DOKI. But Gokudera has no time to vent anymore. His angry words are suddenly swallowed by the one who has grabbed his shirt collar to pull him to her.

Gokudera freezes of shock at feeling the salty taste of his own blood being brought back to his mouth by Haru's lips as she pulls herself on him with such strength that he doesn't even know how to breathe anymore.

Long seconds of incredulity pass, Gokudera gazing in shock with wide-open eyes at the one not letting go of him.

What is this stupid woman thinking… Why doesn't she mind his bleeding lip… Why has she even closed her eyes without fearing a counter…

"Ahiii…! Recovery complete-desu, hic!" Haru grins while catching up her breath enthusiastically when she finally breaks apart from Gokudera.

SHOCK. Gokudera is still absent-mindedly gazing-without-really-seeing-properly at the girl who has thoroughfully and forcefully kissed him.

A drop of disbelieving sweat is still lingering on his temple at wondering if all girls are so mindlessly aggressive when drunk, never minding the large happy grin. His cheeks become hotter and hotter as he gradually comes back to his senses and his mind is intellectualising what has just happened, his eyes widening more and more in realization while looking at her smile… her lips…

"… h-hic… but Haru… is too hot… tired-desu…"

BAM. Without leaving time to Gokudera to pull himself together, Haru collapses sound-asleep on him.

An hour later…

KNOCK KNOCK. "Tsu-kun, will Gokudera-kun and Haru-chan stay for dinner…? Oya… why are these two sleeping? And where is Gokudera-kun…?"

The draught of wind coming from the still-open window half-answers Tsuna's mother. She sighs with a preoccupied air while shooting a glance at Tsuna sleeping soundly on his bed under a blanket carefully wrapped around him, and Haru sleeping quietly on the coffee table, a black vest on her shoulders.

"I wonder what happened… Also, I hope Gokudera-kun won't catch a cold after having left his jacket here… This boy is the type to end up in trouble by placing others before himself, sigh…"


	11. LIP-GLOSS ISSUES -Manga-

**278659 MANGA INSERT ~ LIP-GLOSS ISSUES**

* * *

**Requested by: **Armageddon

**Topic: **Haru's Lip-Gloss **| Theme: **Manga Chapter Insert

* * *

_NAMIMORI, ONE AFTERNOON_

"Tsuna-san, you need to watch Haru more!"

Haru's words still echoe in Tsuna's ears as he walks back home. Now that he's left alone with his thoughts, Tsuna can only agree Haru wasn't wrong.

_Yeah, well, it's only natural to want your loved one to notice even small things about you, right…? Like how I was touched when Kyoko-chan noticed I grew taller… It's the same for Haru, then... so... I suppose… it means… Haru… really likes me… hum…_

Having to put words on what he had always tried to forget makes Tsuna's mood sink even deeper.

How could a guy not used to get noticed by girls know how to show them he notices things about them... Is he really lacking even basic gentlemanners...

_No, wait, maybe it's not that bad… Maybe she's just insisting because it should really be obvious, this lip-gloss, and it's just that I'm really blind for girly things... If it's something big, then even my nakamas would feel ignored if I don't notice, right… Yeah, it must be that…! It must be! … or not…? I can't help but think it's really something tiny that nobody would notice… at least guys won't notice make-up, right…? Ah, but I noticed one time on Kyoko-chan even if I didn't say it… hum… Something big or something small, which one?! _Raah, such a headaches! _Ah, wait! If I ask Gokudera-kun or Yamamoto, for sure they can tell m…_

"10th!" "Speaking of the Devil… Gokudera-kun, good timing! I need your help!"

Tsuna startles at the explosion of happiness palpable in the air around Gokudera at the request.

"You can always count on me, 10th! Who are we taking on?" "We're taking on NO ONE! Please put back these dangerous things back in your pockets!" "Oh, sure sure! Then how can I help, 10th? Is it with studying?" "It's not, sigh… You can put back your glasses back too… The truth is that, well, I wasn't able to see Haru's lip-gloss until she insisted she's wearing some, so…"

"No problem, 10th! I'll book you an appointment with an ophthalmologist for within the week! We can't neglect our Boss' health, of course!" TILT. "… ophthalmo… hum, ano, Gokudera-kun, so you also think my eyesight is bad…? I can see the rest properly, though…" "Really…? But you said you can't see this Stupid Woman's lip-gloss although it's shiny and even a little red. She's been wearing it since always too, this strawberry gloss… Tsk, girls and their waste of money…" "I… I see… since forever… and even Gokudera-kun noticed it… the strawberry lip-gloss… eh…? Wait, Gokudera-kun, you even know it's a strawberry one…? Am I really that blind?!" "Aah, o-of course not, 10th! Your eyesight is perfectly alright, please do not worry over this stupid detail! I just happened to notice because it tasted just like any other strawberry-flavoured thing, so…" TILT. "… tasted…?"

SHIN. Gokudera has also frozen silent in the middle of the street mid-way his explanation, his index still up in a chemistry-related teaching pose, his eyes disappearing behind the shade of his glasses as he realizes what he has just said aloud.

"…" Tsuna gaps as his eyes widen and widen of complete disbelief.


	12. KOTATSU DAY -Fluff-

**5986 &amp; 27 SHORT-STORY ~ KOTATSU DAY**

* * *

**Requested by: **Arabella A. Hilst

**Topic: **Holding Hands **| Theme: **Fluff

* * *

_SAWADA'S HOUSE, ONE AFTERNOON_

"10th!" "Ah, Gokudera-kun, good timing! Shhh!"

Gokudera blinks as Tsuna brings his index to his lips to tell him to keep quiet while pointing at the one who has fallen asleep by his side on the kotatsu _(Japanese coffee table covered by a heating blanket)_.

"Haru just fell asleep when studying. I need to go and pick up Mom who left shopping with the kids so that she can call her family to tell them. Please take my place for a sec'."

Too happy to have a request from the 10th, Gokudera bows loyally with all assurance of him being up to the mission assigned, and only realises the trap he has agreed to place himself in when being sat under the kotatsu next to a sound-asleep Haru with the duty of 'watching over her for a while'.

The door has closed after Tsuna stretching his legs after having stayed so long immobile, and Gokudera now has plenty leisure time to get used to the sensation himself as minutes succeed to minutes in silence, barely troubled by Haru's quiet breathing.

_Damn… Why is this stupid woman all quiet… damn scary... No, well, all humans are usually quiet when sleeping, so the opposite should be scarier… but still, tsk, why does it feel so weird to see her sleeping… Thinking about it, do all girls look that damn peaceful when sleeping… This stupid woman is even smiling a bit, just like a happy-go-lucky idiot without any worry… Tsk, and to think she's always frowning at me even though she can have this kind of expression too… so annoying…_

Gokudera averts his eyes with an aggravated scowl, looking for something else to look at to pass time.

After five minutes reviewing the integrity of Tsuna's room furniture - mentally taking note of each little thing part of his admired boss' life - he can't help but bring his eyes back on the only disturbance in the scenery, meaning the silhouette sleeping by his side under the kotatsu.

Still the same aggravating sleeping smile resting on the open notebook...

Humph, not that he cares much, but what kind of homework are they giving in this stupid elite school she's part of… Must be something hard for that Stupid Woman to fall asleep on it although she's not that bad at academics…

Gokudera bends over Haru's shoulders to have a look at the topic on the notebook stuck under her arm where her sleeping head is resting.

_Chemistry…? Not bad at all, Stupid Woman, your molecular structure is right for now…_

TILT. Gokudera frowns as some unexpected sensation slips amidst his thoughts.

Vanilla… Vanillin aroma more exactly… why would the smell be present although it's only a textbook with the formula written on it… no way a formula would...

Gokudera bends closer, only to find himself trapped more and more into the sweet smell, bringing the disturbing conclusion that the fragrance is definitely not a placebo effect from having read chemistry.

TILT. Gokudera freezes with an uneasy blush at suddenly realising the source of the fragrance.

_… __shampoo… shampoo fragrance… hers…_

SNAP. Gokudera pushes away abruptly while looking away, scarlet troubled despite himself.

Long minutes pass in silence as he tries not to mind the sweet smell that his brain has unfortunately already noticed and acknowledged. The more he tells himself not to think about it, the more difficult it becomes to wilfully forget about it, until he finally snaps and turns face to Haru again, as if determined to face to enemy he's been running away from.

But what can be done against a sleeper not knowing she's disturbing her neighbour by smelling too good…

Gokudera's expression collapses of exasperation and frustration.

Damn… what is he thinking, really… so annoying… why did this stupid woman have to fall asleep in the first place… does she takes the 10th place for a ryokan _(traditional Japanese bed&amp;breakfast hostel) _on top of a library… coming to study here when she can't even hold straight and messing with them… Tsk, she even collapsed with the pen still in her hand, how idiotic…

GRAB. But Gokudera doesn't manage to dislodge the mechanical pencil from Haru's fingers.

Is that the legendary phenomenon of sleeper's strength…?! No, wait, now is not the time to be impressed…

"… messing up with me, tsk!"

About three minutes later, the pen has finally left Haru's hand and been replaced by Gokudera's fingers. Another minute of fight later, even Gokudera's thumb is secured inside her clutch. After two additional minutes of struggling, Gokudera can only witness helplessly as his entire hand is being hold firm.

"… don't mess with me, damn it!" He scowls with beat-red cheeks, seriously aggravated and already pulling out dynamite to make the obstacle surrender, before remembering he can't mess up the 10th's room for that kind of motive.

TAP TAP TAP. The sound of steps walking up the stairs leading to Tsuna's room makes Gokudera skip a breath, and he swears inwardly as the door of the room opens wide.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun." "1-10th…! W-welcome back!" "Hum, is something wrong?" "Of course not!"

Gokudera's smile doesn't look as forced at it was intended, being sincerely happy to see the 10th again, although he would have preferred for him to arrive after he would have solved the s_leeping-idiot's-hand_ matter. Now, this _damn warm sensation_ of Haru's hand combined to the kotatsu effect where he has dragged their hands in concealment is making him feel uneasily hot, too hot, damn this kotatsu for being so effective in keeping people hot…

"Really? Anyway, Mom left a message at Haru's place so they should call us back when they get it." "I see." "Let's play something when waiting for them. Any game you prefer, Gokudera-kun?"

TILT. Gokudera freezes with a shared expression, his eyebrows twitching nervously.

Playing… requires… TWO hands… Damn, how is he supposed to refuse the 10th just because… because…

The warmth in his hand gradually interrupts his thoughts and his words. He swallows back uneasily.

"1-10th, how about homework? Let me help with your homework! Not that you would need any help but, you know, damn it, I mean, just in case, I might be useful…" "Hum? Ah true, I forgot! I have to redo the test questions entirely because I scored lower than 60, sigh, what a hassle… Thanks for helping, Gokudera-kun!" "Always my honour to be of help, 10th!"

Damn… Why does it feel that his relief is not only caused by being able to support his boss… Studying only requires one hand, after all, so… Not that he care about his other hand, after all… No, really, it's only to avoid having to shake awake the one the 10th has asked him to watch over, really…

A hair-tie and his pair of glasses later, he's fully focused on explaining the rationale behind the meeting time of two trains launched at different speeds, losing Tsuna half-way his explanation.

"Hum, Gokudera-kun… Don't you have a simpler way to explain that… I mean, something I could get…?"

TILT. Gokudera's focus is stolen away from his wandering thoughts and he tries not to wonder anymore if the kotatsu temperature plus his own body temperature is not too hot for the one whose hand has ended up with his under the heating blanket.

Another explanation later and Tsuna is back to his mathematic question, his eyebrows furrowed in a very focused expression but the sweatdrop on his temple betraying his insecurity in actually managing to answer the problem despite the tutoring.

Gokudera's expression is equally insecure, his fingers brushing the skin of the hand of the one still sleeping on his left, but not daring and turn his head away from his top-priority interlocutor sitting on his right and scribbling mathematic formulas on his notebook.

Damn it… why… why does he need to re-read and re-read the question again every time the 10th asks his advice on this same math question… why does it feel like he's not focusing at all… or rather, why does it feel like he's minding something meaningless too much… it's only her stubborn annoying hand grabbing onto his in her sleep, damn it… no reason to make a fuss about it and feel hot because of the warmth in his hand when it's only the kotatsu ability to make people warm… no reason to remember she's sleeping quietly just behind his back, or even to notice the murmur of her breathing when it shouldn't be much audible… no reason to remember she smells the vanilla of her shampoo when it shouldn't be much aromatic from that distance… damn damn DAMN… what the heck is wrong with him…

"Gokudera-san, are you alright?" Tsuna's question popping out amidst his troubled thoughts awakes Gokudera and he mumbles some thanks for his concern while averting his eyes.

Damn it… why all of that for some annoying tiny hand…

But the studying session keeps on without any resolution for this disturbing element, until Tsuna's mother knocks at the door to tell them there is a phone call for Haru.

Gokudera watches apprehensively as Haru is called awake by Nana and Tsuna, and the soft awakening impulse between his fingers makes him release what he had held unconsciously to. He watches with irritation as she brings her hand to her eyes to rub them and yawn faintly, before snapping awake and apologizing to Tsuna for the trouble and running away after Nana to answer the phone with another round of apologies. Gokudera is still watching at the empty door as his fingers twitch at the lack of pressure around them, missing something they had somehow gotten used to.

Damn it… always so annoying, really…


	13. DIET ISSUES -Humour-

**27 &amp; 5986 &amp; R DRABBLE~ DIET ISSUES**

* * *

"You do not want another cookie, Haru…?"

"Ah, hum, no thank you, Tsuna-san…"

"Although you eat so many of them usually, is something wrong?"

"Tsk, leave this stupid woman alone, 10th… What difference does it makes if she can't appreciate your kindness!"

"Of course it makes a difference, aho! One more cookies means not respecting Haru's diet!"

"Haru… don't tell me you're concerned about your weight again…?"

"Ahiii, Tsuna-san… You see, Haru gained two more pounds these past weeks, and…"

"Don't complain about two more pounds when you haven't even finished growing, Stupid Woman. Did you miss the lecture about human body growth or are you just plainly stupid? It's normal for teenagers to gain weight and stature."

"Buuuh, don't mix up growing up and gaining weight, aho! And Haru is not talking to you, she's talking with Tsuna-san! Tsuna-san is a nice guy and cares for the body shape of Haru, gentleman-desu!"

"… ano… ever since when did I say that…"

"Don't involve the 10th in your crazy complex, Stupid Woman! And first of all, all humans in general gain a pound or two along the day without necessarily meaning it's fat!"

"Haru knows it's fat! I measured myself and found I gained 1.5cm of circumference!"

"Girls and their stupid habits of measuring themselves! Don't bother the 10th for something so useless!"

"Ahiii! You don't understand the seriousness of gaining 1.5cm!"

"As if I would! How about trying to gain more brain instead, Stupid Woman!"

"It's not the brain, aho! Haru gained fat on the B measurements!"

DOKI. "… B… ?!"

"B for Bust, 10th. Women are annoying enough to invent their own codes for futile things, tsk… Ah, 10th, are you alright, you look quite red…"

"Yare yare, you're such a child, Tsuna."

"Reborn-san…?! From where…?"

"Stop ignoring Haru when I speak about an important problem!"

"Tsk! Just how is that a problem, Stupid Woman?! Don't fuss over gaining 1.5cm of bust when it's usually the opposite concern! Aren't girls generally happy to have bigger breasts?"

TILT.

"Guys like bigger breasts too, right? So it should become easier for you to appeal to a guy despite your awful personality if you have body shapes for you, isn't that logical? Here, look, if you keep at this rate, you'll probably reach the size fitting the hand and it seems to be the favourite size for guys, probability-wise."

"W-what are you talking about, Aho, Hentai, buuh!"

"I mean, well, of course you can't measure up with your tiny girly hands but here, see?"

"Kyaaa!"

"Ouch, don't hit me, Stupid Woman! What's your problem, seriously?! I was just trying to…"

"… Gokudera. In the Mafia, we treasure women, so you shouldn't touch a girl's breast even if it's to demonstrate probabilities."


	14. FEVERISH DAY -Comfort-

**5986 &amp; 27 &amp; R &amp; B SHORT-STORY ~ FEVERISH DAY**

* * *

**Requested by: **Carla

**Topic: **Nursing **| Theme: **Not specified when requesting

* * *

_BLACK DOTS TURNING INTO A FAMILIAR CEILING_

"… hmm…" "Ahiii! Gokudera-san, you're awake? Please tell Haru you're awake!"

Gokudera blinks a couple times. His eyelids feel heavy like lead, and his tongue feels all sticky and uncomfortable, and most of all, hot, so hot…

"Ah, wait! Don't try and move. You have a fever. Resting-time-desu…"

A fever… what is this stupid woman saying… and even before that, what is she doing h…

TILT. Gokudera's eyes snap awake as he shoots glances left and right.

These hanging metallic spotlights on the ceiling with dark powder stains from his dynamite training… These shelves filled with "The Wonders and Mysteries of the World" magazines neatly sorted by chronological order in-between stocks of dynamite… These grey bed sheets with a skull-pattern lining… it's definitely his apartment! So why is this stupid woman sitting there on the only chair available… why are her vest and umbrella and shopping bag resting on his study desk on the left as if she had been there for a while… Wait a sec'... She said 'fever'…?!

BAM. At trying to get a hold onto the bed table to stand, Gokudera makes a pile of medicine and ice-bags collapse and fall on the ground.

"Aaaah! What are you doing, Aho?! Haru took so much trouble to prepare all of that! And go back to bed or Tsuna-san will worry!"

TILT. More than her hands on his shoulders, the mention of Tsuna's name makes Gokudera react and he raises his wavering feverish eyes towards Haru.

"… the 10th…?" "Aye-desu! Tsuna-san asked Haru to take good care of you until they come back because he said Bianchi-san can't stay too close of you." "… guh, Aneki… no way…!" "Uuuuhhh! Gokudera-san, lie down, lie down, your face is all blue-desu! Here, water, water!"

Once Gokudera back under the sheets and his Bianchi-anticipating nauseas calmed down, he shoots a suspicious glance at Haru.

"So why are you here, anyway, Stupid Woman…" SNAP. "Haru is not here for an ungrateful aho like you! Haru is here because Tsuna-san and Reborn-chan asked Haru a favour! They were worried you never came to school and asked Bianchi-san for your address. Haru just met them on the way after school, and came with them to…" "The 10th… came…?!" "Of-course-desu! They helped to buy everything for you but then Reborn-chan discussed something with Tsuna-san and they left with Bianchi-san to let Haru take care of you." "… this twisted Aneki agreed to leave?! Are you messing with me?!" "Haru is not lying! Tsuna-san asked Haru to go and tell Bianchi-san I will help and that she could leave, and Bianchi-san even said she would support Haru because she understands the feeling!"

TILT. Gokudera's thoughts suddenly connect and he throws his face the other way with a huge ashamed headaches turning into an angry blush.

_This stupid woman! How could she say something like that to Aneki?! Don't tell me Reborn-san messed around with this damn love-blinded sister of mine again to force her to leave believing she was leaving me with my girlfriend?! Damn it!_

A couple minutes of cooling down later, Gokudera brings his head back in normal position, quite unhappy with the situation.

_Summing up, I got sick, dozed off and missed school without even noticing, tsk… I should be by the 10th side ready to protect him instead of lying here! I am so unworthy to be his Right Hand! I caused him and Reborn-san trouble too… Damn it, even making the 10th come here… so lame!_

BAM. The bed table is swayed again as Gokudera's hand falls clumsily on it for support.

"Ahiii, Gokudera-san, w-what are you doing?! Reckless-desu!" "S-shut up, Stupid Woman…"

BADABAM. Haru rushes back just in time to have Gokudera collapse on her like a dead-weight after having tried forcibly to stand up.

"Buuh, heavy-desu!" "… kof…" "Aho-desu! Baka-desu! Gokudera-san no baka!" "… s… shut… up…" "Buuh! Haru is mad!"

After long minutes fighting against gravity – this physics concept she majors in reminding her that it takes consequent strength to move a heavy mass from above you – Haru manages to struggle enough under Gokudera to slip out and stand up. She stares at Gokudera still lying and panting on the floor with a mixture of exasperation and concern, feeling his burning skin under her hands when she kneels by his side.

"You even made your fever worse! Annoying-desu! Haru won't let you mess up Tsuna-san's trust in Haru! Haru said she will take care of you, and she will take care of you! Fight-desu!"

Numerous pull-and-grab later, she manages to secure Gokudera on her back, piggy-back style, and drags the both of them towards the bed at the motivated speed of a tortoise under its heavy shell.

"Ahiii! Heavy-desu! Gokudera-san, you need a diet! Why so heavy…?!" "… sh… ut… up…" "Buuh, you'll have the right to talk when you'll get better, baka! Don't waste Haru's efforts when I promised Tsuna-san!"

BAM. Unable to take it anymore, Haru collapses head first on the bed, before trying to roll on the side and discharge her 'load' on the narrow bed.

Gokudera's arms leave her shoulders and she kneels on the bed to try and haul him up properly for his legs to get on the bed and his head to reach the pillow.

"Ahiii! Why so heavy…?! Baka, baka, bakaaaaa!"

Countless minutes of hard efforts later, Haru is panting heavily while finally pulling the bed sheets over Gokudera again, and she collapses on her knees on the ground to recover.

"Huf huf… So tiring…" She sighs while untying her messed-up hair to tie it properly again on the side before going for the shopping bag and its content.

From under the blurry veil of fever, Gokudera can't help gazing on the side at the one preparing another bag of ice and a glass of warm water to go with the medicine pills.

Why is this stupid woman trying so hard… It's not like the 10th will bother to know if she cooked congee properly when having nothing else than instant one and a kettle for hot water… It's not like he will be grateful to her or anything if she picks up his clothes and put them for laundry in the basket while preparing something clean for him to change from his sweaty outfit… It's not like he ever wished to see her making herself at home in his own room and care for him as if it was the normal thing…!

The aggravating thoughts make Gokudera's headaches worse and the fever even more painful, and he thus doesn't insult Haru when she holds the flu-medicine and glass of water to him.

"Mom always said it's easier to swallow when it's warm, so no-complaining-desu!"

TILT. Gokudera's annoying thoughts come to an unexpected end at the comment, and he can't help feeling suddenly blue.

Of course this stupid woman would do stupid things when she grew up in this stupid parent-children environment… It's not like he can relate with his own family being so messed up… Somehow, would it feel similar to this to have your mom taking care of you when you're sick… His only memories are the one of a long-haired silhouette sitting at a piano…

"Ahiii…?" Haru startles at seeing Gokudera hold out his hand to her like a zombie in a daze, and she comes closer to check if he is saying anything.

The next thing she feels is her hair brushing the skin of her neck and falling down on her shoulders as the hair-tie joins Gokudera's fingers on the bed sheets.

Why are his tired green-eyes so serious suddenly… he doesn't really look sad but still it hurts inside to see him look like that… not saying anything… just gazing… gazing with his shining green-eyes trembling feverishly and not letting go of her hair-tie… why isn't he letting go of it no matter how she tries to pull it out… his fingers feel so hot and sweaty with fever too… too hot… and why are his fingers squeezing not only the hair-tie but only her own fingers trying to get it back…

DOKI. Haru feels her cheeks burn at the contact and she walks away while abandoning her hair-tie.

After long seconds lost in thoughts while gazing absent-mindedly at the shopping bag, she tries and focus on getting the instant congee ready as it is already dinner time, but only manages to spill half of it out of the cup when looking more often at the patient in his bed than at the mixture. When she finally manages to finish stirring it into a decent white-looking thing, she turns to bring it to the bed, only to find that Gokudera has fallen deeply asleep, the medicine having quickly made effect.

"Ahiii…" Haru's expression crumbles a little, half dejected and half relieved, and she cautiously places the bowl of congee with its spoon on the bed table, before coming to sit quietly by the bedside.

His eyes are closed, but the eyelids are trembling imperceptibly, just like his green eyes were trembling before when he was gazing at her… His breathing sounds quiet but his forehead still feels very hot, probably as much as his hands from before… His heartbeat sounds a little erratic too, maybe… Haru is not sure when trying to compare with hers: is it a little faster for boys, usually… or is it that her heartbeat is not at the normal pace either… maybe she's becoming sick too… she feels hot too…

About two hours later…

"Why aren't we going in, Bianchi…? We came all the way too!" "No way. Love is a very important time for girls! I won't let you interfere." "Whaaat?!" "You're too loud, Tsuna." "BAM. "Ugh, what was that for, Reborn?! I'm just worried for Gokudera-kun and Haru!" "If Bianchi said it's alright, then no need to bother." "Reborn, my love! I knew you would understand!" "So that's it: let's just go home, Tsuna. Mama will be happy we're not home late." "Wait, you mean to let Haru stay over the entire night?! We were supposed to relay her!" BAM. "I said you're too loud, Tsuna. Haru is already asleep anyway, so let's just come early tomorrow." "Ugh! W-wait, what do you mean already…?" "Shhh!"

Inside Gokudera's room, Haru is indeed sleeping soundly on the edge of the bed - having collapsed after having sat for too long on the chair without anything to do - sleep-talking various things such as 'Tsuna-san being proud of her and giving her a reward hug' or 'Gokudera-san being an aho, so worrisome, why so worrisome, ahiii'.


	15. WHITE DAY -Friendship-

**95278659 MINI-SCENE ~ WHITE DAY**

* * *

**Manga Arc: **Daily Life Arc, Ch.36 ~ONE MONTH LATER~

**Topic: **White Day _(day to reciprocate Chocolate Gifts received at Valentine's Day) _**| Theme: **Manga Scene Follow-Up

* * *

_NAMIMORI, SHOPPING DISTRICT_

"Y-you mean I should be giving back something…?!" "What are you talking about, Gokudera-kun? Well, it's true you're popular so it would be trouble to give something back for all the chocolates you received but you should at least buy something to Bianchi-san and Kyoko-chan and Haru, I think…" "I-if the 10th thinks so… Guuh, even Aneki…?!"

Gokudera's face turns blueish-white with anticipating nauseas as he heads inside the shop after Tsuna, whom he has accompanied for his White Day shopping.

Damn… On top of escaping death on a close-call, they even have to thank them for having tried to poison them with chocolate a month ago… Yeah, maybe it wasn't the girls' fault as the pot of chocolate fondue was alright… Just there was this damn habits of Bianchi to have and cook something lethal to go with it…

"What are you planning to buy them, 10th…?" "Actually, I'm not too sure, hum… I mean, it's my first time… receiving chocolates and, well, you know… No, Gokudera-kun probably doesn't know, because you're the popular type, after all, sigh… In any case, I want to buy the girls something nice, but…" "Ah, 10th, anything you'd buy is already a great honour! Of course these girls will like it!" "Hum, that's not the issue, Gokudera-kun… I mean, I want something they'll like. You know, I also want to… I mean… Kyoko-chan also, I mean was also part of… for the chocolates… so…"

At seeing his boss so sincerely involved, the loyalty gene in Gokudera's blood switches on, and he pulls out his glasses before running to the shelf of teenage-girls magazines to start researching the topic.

About ten minutes later, he has memorized the Top10 of White Day gifts preferred by the female population according to various interviews, and makes his report to the 10th with minute details.

About thirty minutes later, they enter a pinky-frilly shop voted #1 by three magazines as the best spot to buy aforementioned gifts in Namimori's neighbourhood.

About fifty minutes later, the shop attendant sees them to the door with a happy business smile, thanking them for their purchases and encouraging them to come again with their future girlfriends – making Tsuna blush while fantasizing about his gift being well received by Kyoko-chan.

"Mission complete, 10th!" "Thank you, Gokudera-kun… I would never have done it without you, phew…" "A-Always my honour, 10th! It's my pride to be of service, shishi!" "It's great you helped me pick. Shopping for a gift is so hard! I can't get how girls manage to go shopping all the time." "A damn waste of money if you ask me, tsk…" "Gokudera-kun, you're really the type to rant but still be ready to spend a lot for others, right…? You also spent a long time choosing, well, except for Bianchi-san but… I can't blame you, I guess…" "Humph… If the 10th is putting his honour on the line to get back at this chocolate debt, as your Right Hand Man, I can't be petty about it, damn…" "… we're not talking about a duel, you know…"

A couple days later:

"Ahiii…?! What do you mean this one was from Gokudera-san…?" "Tsuna-kun's gifts were the brown and gold wrapping, so I think this hair accessory you are wearing now is from Gokudera-kun." "Impossible-desu! Kyoko-chan, are you sure? This aho of Gokudera-san has no reason to buy Haru a present… Weird-desu! Uso-desu!" "Hum, Haru-chan, you think so? But Gokudera-kun has also given me a thank you gift. It was a pencil-case in a red wrapping." "H-Haru just found this gift in her pocket after leaving Tsuna-san's house… Even if it was a red wrapping, Haru thought it was Tsuna-san's gift! Ahiii, but wait… Tsuna-san had already given Haru his gift… It was an amazing sewing kit, wonderful-desu, it made Haru so happy too, and… and… but, ahiii… yes, the sewing kit was in a brown wrapping… brown-desu…" "See…? I think this hair accessory is really from Gokudera-kun, so you should thank him properly, because it looks more expensive than usual. And he must have thought a lot about it when buying it because it suits you perfectly, hihi…" "A… hi…" "Hum…? Haru-chan, are you alright…? Your face is quite red…"


	16. SPECIAL ISSUES -Fluff-

**5986 MINI-SCENE ~ SPECIAL ISSUES**

* * *

"Got that right, you shitheads! Yeah, that girl is special and second only to my damn sister, so burn her face in your damn minds and never mess with her again or I'll bomb you charcoal-black until there's nothing left from you to incinerate anymore. Any damn messed-up punk that dares and touch her will have to answer to me, so get the word around if you don't want your annoying crappy street-gang to get annihilated. Do. Not. Mess. With. The. Vongola. Family. Members!"

Another round of dynamite to support his words later, and Gokudera is left with only emptiness in front of him, the group of delinquents having scrammed for their lives.

"Oy, Stupid Woman, are you al… Gyaaah…?! W-What do you think you're doing?!"

Haru has back-hugged Gokudera with such strength that he can't even catch a glimpse of her face buried in his shoulders. The pulse he can feel under his fingers when seizing her wrist closed around his chest is startling him a little, racing way too fast.

"O-Oy! Don't mess up with me! How can you just… Damn it, it wasn't THAT scary, get a hold of yourself!" "… f… five minutes…" "What?!" "… just let Haru… five minutes…"

Gokudera heaves a deep sigh while looking away, mentally cursing about how a member of the Vongola Family could be weak enough to get so scared after a simple threat from local thugs. A little something tingles in his chest at thinking he'll always feel proud to be a Guardian so that he can protect his Family members, including his #1 annoying aneki and #2 annoying stupid woman.

Behind him, Haru is similarly breathing in but to try and make her heartbeat calm down and her cheeks cool down, still crimson after having heard a guy roar to the world that she was 'special'. A little something tingles in her chest at thinking there is nothing to be proud about feeling troubled by someone other than Tsuna-san.

Far away from them, a group of thug is catching back their breathe while inventorying their scratches and burns. A big something is ringing in their chest called preservation instinct, and reminding them to forget their pride for a while and never get close from this dangerous pair again. Never again…


	17. CALCIUM ISSUES -Friendship-

**5986 &amp; 27 &amp; KIDS SHORT-STORY ~ CALCIUM ISSUES**

* * *

"Ahiii?" Haru startles when a brick of strawberry milk is pinned to her face by a hand wearing spiky leather bracelets.

First confused, she still starts drinking while shooting interrogative glances to the one walking by her side on their way to Tsuna's home. Gokudera starts to find it troubling to be stared so insistently and looks away with a grumble.

"I read recently that lack of calcium makes women irritating, so here, my treat, Stupid Woman."

SHRRR. Haru almost chokes on her straw, her cheeks puffing into an outraged pout.

The next thing Gokudera is aware of is the strawberry-flavoured-straw being forced between his lips by Haru's vengeful fingers while she presses on the brick to feed him the beverage forcefully.

After several minutes of spiteful fight, they both end up covered with milk and passer-by avoid them as they keep shouting the regular lot of insults to each other's face.

"You started this, Stupid Woman! Now, how can I visit the 10th like that, damn it…!" "You messed up with Haru first! If you had just drunk the milk properly, then it would have stayed clean-desu!" "Don't push the damn responsibility on me when you're the one refusing to back-off when losing a fight, Stupid Woman!" "Ahiii?! You aho are not to talk! Hypocrite-desu!" "Don't call hypocrite someone who just treated you for a drink, ungrateful Stupid Woman!" "Don't say 'treat' as if you tried to be nice to Haru!" "I tried!" "Liar-desu!" "Don't mess with me when I was trying my best to improve your damn temper, you noisy Stupid Woman!" "Ahiii! You said it now, you despicable manipulating big liar! Haru hates you!" "Fine with me, tsk! Who would want a Stupid Woman like you to like me, anyway?!" "Ahiii…! Haru is leaving! Sayonara-desu!"

A minute later, Gokudera is left alone in the street with only the lingering smell of strawberry milk.

_So irritating..._

He twitches of annoyance while leaving as well to get changed, before heading to Tsuna's place once again, wondering how to get rid of the smell seeming to stick with him and definitely not matching his regular black-and-silver-skull wardrobe.

But the _irritating _strawberry smell finds its way back to him when he steps into Tsuna's room an hour later, only to find the _Stupid Woman lacking calcium_ sitting at the coffee table with the 10th and happily enjoying a cream cake.

_Damn, what 'sayonara', my butt... So irritating!_

BAM. Before Tsuna even has time to greet him, his hands have fallen on Haru to drag her outside on a surprised 'Ahiii', the cake plate and fork still in her hands as he pins her back to the wall to corner her and scowl at her.

"I thought you said you were leaving… Already a change of heart, Stupid Woman?!"

POOF. The soft sweet texture of the whipped cream silences Gokudera as a large piece of cake is pushed on his greeted teeth.

"Aye, calcium-desu…" Haru states matter-of-factly, her stern annoyed chestnut eyes pinned deep into his aggravated green ones.

What is this Stupid Woman saying… pushing her luck and turning his own calcium argument against him… always such a damn busy-body… always on his way… always so exasperating…

_Always so irritating...!_

POOF. The piece of cake flies back to Haru's lips as Gokudera pushes it away with his, not giving a damn about the closeness brought by his counter.

"… don't mess with me when you need it more than me, Stupid Woman."

Haru freezes, before turning red with anger and starting another food battle. The ending gong only chimes when Tsuna finally comes and check on them, freezing sharp on his feet at the show, quite unable to get how they both ended up fighting in the corridor like two brats covered with whipped cream and cake crumbs.

"Ah, Tsuna-san/10th! It's just that… you know, this Stupid Woman/Aho is…"

But Tsuna's dejected expression as he face-palms and ignores them to call for his mother cuts them in their justification. The bitter taste of shame spreads between their lips as they stand up with a guilty sulk. They can handle bickering, fighting, insults, etc. but seeing Tsuna disappointed in them is a hard blow.

A trip to the bathroom and a change of clothes later, Tsuna believes it safer to go out – to avoid dirtying another corridor with creamy cake – and the three of them accompanied by the kids end up in Namimori shopping district.

The atmosphere is definitely not merry as they walk in silence among the shops, but Lambo and I-Pin are noisy enough for ten so it keeps Tsuna busy enough.

"Lambo-san wants a lollipop! Tsuna, Tsuna, get me one!" "Lambo, greedy!" "Buuh! I'm not sharing with you, hahaha!" "Alright, alright, I'll buy you both something. Mom gave me some allowance too." "Yeepee, lollipop, lollipop!" "Tsuna-nii, can I also get something from this shop?" "Hum, surr Fuuta, what do you need? Not too expensive, okay…?" "Well, Tsuna-nii is ranked first for his inability to refuse anything, so…" "Ugh, come on…"

Unconsciously, both Gokudera and Haru fall behind of the others, dragging their feet with uneasiness.

"Oya oya, cutie girl, pretty boy, do you want to try our new product?" "Ah hum, Haru can't eat too much ice-cream so…" "… don't like sweet things…" "Ara, but it's frozen yogurt, cuties. Light and healthy, and you choose your own toppings. Very good for all." "Three cups, please." "Aye!"

TILT. TILT. Gokudera and Haru have no time to tell Tsuna they don't need anything that he has already paid for the treat and is holding the cups to each of them.

_10th/Tsuna-san… he's treating us just like he treats the brats/Lambo-kun, I-Pin-chan and Fuuta-kun… just like kids…_

Despite the grateful thank-you, their mood sink uneasily as they gaze at their pots of frozen yogurt sprinkled with skull-shaped liquorice candies for one and strawberry-marshamallows for the other.

_Yogurt… calcium… a lot of calcium…_

A brief glance stolen from the other, and they dig into the ice-cream with forsaking expressions. It's true they've been very irritated at each other lately… for no reason… since they're not kids, there must be a logical reason… yes, actually they might need this calcium…


	18. REUNION DAY -Manga-

**2795 &amp; 5986 &amp; ALL MANGA-CHAPTER-INSERT ~ REUNION DAY**

* * *

**Manga Arc: **Future Arc, Ch.229

**Topic: **Reunion after Melone Base **| Theme: **Manga Scene Follow-Up

* * *

_NAMIMORI, PEDESTRIAN CROSSING_

_But the truth is: I didn't have to worry about that… Just by seeing them… Just by seeing their smiling faces… Our hearts just swelled… with the joy of being able to see them all again…!_

At this moment, they were all consumed by their feelings and only needed the green pedestrian light to switch on to allow them to pour their feelings out.

"EVERYONE!" "Tsuna-kun! Big Brother!" "Tsuna-san, minna!" "Tsuna-nii, everyone!" "10th, all of you!" "Hayato…" GLOMP.

Everyone had expected their run to stop once they would have reached each other, but in this blessed time of reunion, after so much pressure and so much fear, so many fights and wavering hopes, one can't be blamed for pushing the skin-ship beyond the usual status-quo.

"Uwaah Kyoko! Where were you?! I'm so glad to see you to the extreme!" "Kyoko-chan…!" "Sob, Oniichan, Tsuna-san… Okaeri…!" GROUP HUG.

_D-d-dawww, Kyoko-chan's shoulder is just pressed on mine! Uuh! It was worth going through Hell at Melone Base just for that, sob sob…_

"Fuuta! Lambo-san was awesome, you know!" "Lambo! Say team, team!" "Lambo, I-pin! Welcome back!" GROUP HUG.

"Hayato…" "Guuh, Aneki…" "Hahaha, don't make such a scary face, Gokudera!" "Ahiii… Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, welcome-back-desu!" "Stupid Woman…" "Haha, thanks a bunch, Haru!" GROUP HUG.

_Ahiii… Why are… Gokudera-san's arms… here…?_

_Wait… Why are these… damn… chestnut eyes of hers… so close…?_

DOKI. Why had Yamamoto's carefree attitude pulled them into the arms of one another… and more important: why did they mind so much…


	19. A HUG A DAY -Fluff-

**278659 SHORT-STORY ~ A-HUG-A-DAY**

* * *

"Haru, are you alright…?" "…"

Haru's expression is impossible to decipher under the shadow of her hair, and Tsuna clears his throat with a troubled sweat-drop, quite ill-at-ease by the lack of reaction after his speech. He looks around them for a couple minutes to try and find something else to focus on, but the cups of tea are already full, the snacks are already out, and there is only the conversation to finish taking care of, now that he has had the brilliant idea of starting it.

"Ah, hum, Haru... I didn't want to lecture you, you know, it's just… Well, Gokudera-kun is a friend, so I don't want you to think bad of him. After all these fights about him calling you 'stupid woman' and everything, I wanted, you know, to explain you properly… Are you still mad? Hum, but I explained already, right…? I think it's, well, I won't say it's normal, but now that I told you about his family a bit, with all the things about his mother and Bianchi-san, I think you get better why he's not used to take good care of girls, right…? So please don't be too angry at him, okay…?"

But Haru is still making no answer, her hands not moving around her cup of tea as if deep in thoughts. Something seems in pause inside her, shared between the shock of realisation and what it means starting that moment. Knowing means changing, but what for, exactly... Tsuna doesn't really know what to do anymore, until the door of his room opening wide startles him.

BAM. "10th! Ojamashimasu!" "Aah, G-Gokudera-kun?! I-I didn't know you were c-coming?!" "Shishi, I just arrived after giving my regards and omiyage to your mother, 10th!" "Just… just now? phew, so you didn't hear… Ah hum, but no, it's no good, I should be more honest and… Hum, Haru…?"

But Tsuna doesn't have time to ask Haru why she stood up so impulsively. The next impulse just knocks his question into a shocked gapping face, along the wind getting knocked out of Gokudera.

BAM. Gokudera lands loudly on the carpet at the glomp, and his first reaction is to bring his elbows together to lean on them and face the one on him with an angry scowl.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, STUPID WOMAN?!"

He brings his hand up to grab her shoulder and try to shake her off but her arms are strongly locked in his back and don't nudge the slightest.

Why for damn Hell's sake is this Stupid Woman squeezing him out of the blue…?!

"Oy!"

Haru doesn't lift her head to face him and instead hugs tighter with a stubborn pout.

"A hug a day… A hug a day to stay healthy…" "… wh… the…?!" "Grandma always said a hug a day keeps the heart healthy so everyone should have one. Family-desu!" "A-aah?!"

Completely at a lost, Gokudera shoots a glance at Tsuna who is scratching his cheeks with a puzzled smile and sweat-drop.

"Ah hum, well, you know, Gokudera-kun, I told Haru about, you know, the family story and all…"

Family… More than just the Vongola Famiglia, the 10th actually told to others he is like family…

Gokudera lowers his eyes on the one still hugging him stubbornly.

_A hug for the family…_

He doesn't have a damn idea about why this Stupid Woman is involving her grandmother's advice in how to care for the members of their famiglia, but if the 10th approves…

After all, this weird and warm sensation of having someone holding onto you without wanting to kill, hit or poison you is not so bad… This feeling of having someone trusting you enough to come so close to you defencelessly, not fearing to get kicked or bombed, is not so bad either…

_A hug a day for a healthy family…_

Yeah, maybe it's not so bad to let this Stupid Woman's arms squeeze him once in a while…


	20. HANDCUFFS DAY -Adventure-

**5986 &amp; L SHORT-STORY ~ HANDCUFFS DAY**

* * *

**Requested by: **Kuro

**Topic: **Handcuffs **| Theme: **Adventure/Humour

* * *

_SAWADA'S HOUSE, ONE AFTERNOON_

"Hahaha! Lambo's win! Ahodera loser, buuh!" "DAMN IT! GET BACK HERE, STUPID COW!" "L-Lambo-kun, come back, PLEASE COME BACK!"

But Lambo has already disappeared by jumping out of the window, letting behind him two silhouettes collapsed on the floor of Tsuna's room – Tsuna himself being on an 'errand' after I-pin literally exploded for having seen Hibari passing down the street, her shyness activating the countdown.

"G-get of me, Stupid Woman!" "Ahiii, my line, Aho! Stop pushing Haru!" "You're the one on me, damn it!" "D-don't grab Haru here!" "Don't hit me! I'm trying to fix that mess, damn!"

By 'the mess', Gokudera is referring to how they have both ended up on the floor handcuffed, tied up by ropes and within multiple nets together, all thanks to Lambo's unexpected resources – the ones he's pulling out from his hair every time he can't 'hold in' his frustration anymore, and that include net-guns and bolas-throwing-guns which are probably the basic armament to capture cows on the run in the Bovino Famiglia, but not exactly what you're supposed to throw at your nakamas.

"Ahiii, Gokudera-san, what are you doing?! This kind of knots needs to be untied by pushing both ends inside here!" "Just take care of it instead of ordering me around, Stupid Woman!" "Haru can't move her left hand yet, buuh!" "Tsk! Then, here…? Can you move now?" "C-can you move your arm around Haru's shoulders here to release this loop?" "I can't see where, damn!" "Here, in front of Haru! Not-difficult-desu!" "Don't not-difficult me when I can't see, Stupid Woman!" "Then just trust Haru, you Aho! Move here and it will release the second rope!" "Damn, forget it! Just do whatever you want, but stop rolling on my arm!" "Haru is trying to undo this knot! No-choice-desu! Gokudera-san is just not flexible enough, buuh!" "Don't make it my fault of all things! And to start with, how come you can twist your body like that, are you a damn snake or something?!" "Ahiii?! Don't call Haru a snake, you Aho! Haru is part of her school gymnastics club, that's all!" "Tsk, whatever… Ah wait, stop right there or this other knot will tighten!" "Ahiii…?" "Here, don't move! Let me handle it! Ah, I need you to raise your leg more…" "A… hi…?" "Perfect, just hold on! Now that I look at it, we can take care of this mess around your feet too. Bring them closer, tsk…" "Difficult-desu…" "Don't difficult-desu me and help on, Stupid Woman! I don't want to stay like that!" "Haru doesn't want to stay stuck to you either, Aho! If Tsuna-san comes in, he will misunderstand!" "What the…?! Don't bring on the 10th's name now! I'm busy!" "Haru is just saying, so hurry-up-desu! During that time, Haru will take care of the net tangled in your hair." "D-don't you dare touch my hair, S-Stupid Woman…!" "What did you say…? Haru can't hear any more from the back, so speak louder." "…'d rather die…" "Ahiii…?" "Raah, forget it and just focus on pulling that off us, damn…" "Roger-desu."

After fifteen minutes of hard work, they finally roll on their backs on the floor, panting heavily while glancing at the ceiling, the pile of dismantled nets and bolas _(throwing weapon made of weights on the ends of interconnected cords, designed to capture animals by entangling their legs) _now abandoned on the floor. Only one thing is left for them to solve: the pair of steel handcuffs still linking Gokudera's right hand to Haru's left one.

"The key… Damn it/Ahiii, Stupid Cow/Lambo-kun, give us the key!"

A stumble and they're back on their feet, running to the house entrance to put back their shoes and chase after the kid in cow disguise that has since long disappeared in Namimori streets. After a couple crossings searching left and right, they spot a familiar silhouette:

"Ahiii, the pervert school doctor!" "Shamal, oy! Have you seen the Stupid Cow pass by?" "Hum, Hayato? Ooh, what can I see: so you finally learnt how to have fun with girls… As your tutor, I'm proud of you!" "What are you…? Wait, you mean… D-D-DON'T MESS WITH ME!"

Haru has no time to ask Gokudera – behind whom she had instinctively hidden at seeing Shamal – if he's really that pervert-doctor's pupil and what Shamal meant by giving them such a look after having seen the handcuffs that Gokudera is dragging her away at full speed, his cheeks beat-red.

An hour later, they've finally found their culprit and are running down the streets chasing after him, Lambo finding it the most amusing tag game he's done in a while.

"Buh BUUH! Catch me if you can, Ahodera!" "WAIT, STUPID COW!" "Lambo-kun, please! The key-desu!"

BAM. The recoil of having passed on different sides of a street pole sends them abruptly to the ground while Lambo runs away.

"Kof kof, damn!" "Ahiii, it hurts…" "Why did you pass on the left, Stupid Woman?!" "Gokudera-san is the one who passed on the right instead of following Haru! Careless-desu!" "Just follow me, for Hell's sake! We lost him because of your damn mistake!" "Don't blame it all on Haru, Aho!"

Indeed, being handcuffed to someone for a race means having to pace your rhythm with the other. The long hours of chase gradually teach it to Gokudera and Haru, for the best and the worst.

For the best because Gokudera would never have realised Haru was actually quite athletic comparing to most girls their age, and could follow after him at almost the same pace despite her legs being shorter than his. For the worst because he wouldn't expect her to take so many impulsive decisions such as stopping abruptly mid-way to drag him behind a corner to spy on Lambo and jump on him out of nowhere.

For the best because Haru would have never realised Gokudera was actually quite thoughtful comparing to most punks these days, and could care about her pace and even help her out on her feet when needed. For the worst because she wouldn't expect him to pull such violent stunts such as sliding on the ground to sweep Lambo amidst his run, something you shouldn't be doing to children.

Countless trips and chokes and pulls on the handcuffs later, countless insults thrown at each other later, countless misses by a close call, and they both collapse on the grass by the river banks, panting heavily and covered with dust and bruises.

"Damn… I just can't anymore…! Let's give up and break these damn things, Stupid Woman…" "No-way-desu! Haru doesn't want to keep handcuff as a bracelet, annoying-desu! Not-fashionable-desu!" "Fashionable…?"

TILT. Gokudera pauses on the metal handcuff around his wrist. Despite his natural Mafia-born dislike for any sign of police authority, he can't help but start thinking that they look a little cool, and would even look cooler if customized with skull emboss. His green eyes sparkle gradually of interest.

"Ahiii… even Gokudera-san is lost now… What is Haru going to do…?! How can we catch Lambo-kun… Ahiii, impossible to go back home like that… We can't go back! And what will Tsuna-san say…?!"

TILT. The mention of Tsuna's name pulls Gokudera out of his fashion fantasies, but not for long as he soon drowns into dramatizing fantasies this time.

What if the 10th misunderstands the handcuffs and says he's disappointed in him… What if Shamal slips some nasty stupid remark and the 10th believes he's having dubious taste on top of having fun with girls behind his back… Damn, what if the 10th misunderstands and says that he's not worthy of being his right hand man anymore because of that…

"… 10th believe in me, it's all a misunderstanding… it's all that Stupid Cow's fault…" "Ahiii?! What are you muttering to yourself?! Of course it's a misunderstanding! Buuh, Haru doesn't want Tsuna-san to believe that I prefer spending time stuck to another guy… Unfaithful-desu…"

TILT. The comment only aggravates Gokudera further as it reminds him that the girl handcuffed to him is indeed officially in love with his boss – although the 10th has never really settled the matter – meaning someone from his Family.

_Damn, as Reborn-san is always saying, we mafia should take good care of our women, right…_

Gokudera's eyes stray away towards Haru's wrist, and it makes him swallow uneasily to see it all red and bruised from the different hits and pulls it has taken during the chase.

Tsk, if he catches this Stupid Cow, he will make him remember how his idiocy is causing trouble to the ones they should be protecting as Guardians, instead of hurting them…

"Gokudera-san…?" "Hum?" "Haru is not too sure, but these obasans _(grannies)_ seem to be talking about us, mysterious-desu…"

TILT. Gokudera freezes with a scarlet blush of shame at hearing the gossiping old ladies passing above them on the path following the river banks.

Are they serious… saying with such a straight face to each other how 'back then' they were keeping such 'distractions' inside the house and not out wide in the open… What kind of country did the Vongola Primo moved in for even elders here to have the same kind of references as Shamal…?!

"Let's go, Stupid Woman…" "Ahiii…?"

Haru feels her feet follow after her hand being dragged away, but this time not through the hurtful contact of metal sizzling her wrist. Her large chestnut eyes can only widen of surprise at seeing her hand disappear along the one which has grabbed her inside the large pocket of a dark-red hoodie.

TILT. The uneasy sensation stops as abruptly as it started when Gokudera's fingers let go of hers once the gossip-magnet handcuffs hidden out from sight inside the pocket. Their skin is still brushing against each other in the narrow space, but the warmth of the previous hold disappears gradually, along Haru's stupefied silence.

"A-Ahiii…?! B-but it's… we… we can't run like this…!" "Not like running around did us any good, tsk…!" "B-b-but…" "We need to find a way to get this Stupid Cow… Any idea, Stupid Woman?" "Ahiii, y-you're asking Haru…?" "That's… Tsk, it's just… A-aren't you the one always baby-sitting these brats? You should know how to handle them, right?" "Hum…"

Haru pauses for long seconds, deep in thoughts, trying to review Lambo's priorities and how to make him do or not do things.

"Of-course-desu!" She finally exclaims with an enlightened expression.

"Hum, what is it, Stup… Gyaaah?!" Gokudera has no time to ask more detail that he's dragged at full speed by the hand inside his pocket pulling on his hoodie and thus pulling him along.

"Snacks-desu! We can trap Lambo-kun with snacks!" "Snacks…? You mean using sweets or a lollipop…? This Stupid Cow is a damn hopeless idiot, but I can't believe him stupid enough to fall for that." "Ahiii, let's just try! Haru is sure it will work!" "Suit yourself… I'm just too annoyed to mind anym… Guh, the baseball-nut!"

BAM. Haru is pulled backwards in reaction of having Gokudera stop abruptly in their tracks, just at the entrance of the convenience store they have arrived to in order to buy the baiting-snacks, and she lands heavily against him.

"Ooh, Gokudera, Haru! Buying some drinks?" "Not everybody are sport freaks coming to buy isotonic drinks after training, tsk…!" "Ah, hum, Yamamoto-san, have you seen La… A-Ahiii?!"

A rough pull on her hand – the one inside the pocket – stops Haru in the middle of her sentence, and a glance for Gokudera is enough to make her understand the silent threat 'tell this damn baseball-nut about our issue and I bomb you' as clearly as if it had been written silver on green in his exasperated eyes.

"A-Ahiii… G-Gokudera-san and Haru are just… just…" "It's none of your business, Baseball-Nut!" "Hum? Hahaha, no need to make a scary face, come on. Ah, I know, do you want to go and hang out with Tsuna together? I'm on my way to his place."

SNAP. A vein explodes on Gokudera's temple as he can't hold back the frustration entirely at the idea of having the one he dislikes sticking around the 10th without him being able to tag along.

"Just get lost and leave us alone, damn!" "Hum…? How weird, I thought you would…"

TILT. After having reviewed Gokudera's pissed expression and Haru's troubled one looking away impatiently, Yamamoto's eyes finally fall on the hoodie pocket towards which two arms are leading, and the little pieces of the puzzle connect in his mind in Yamamoto's mode.

"Ah, I see I see! Hahaha, sure, I'll get going, then. Take good care! Haru, if this guy is not nice enough to you, you can always come to tell Tsuna or me, hahaha…" "A… hiii…?"

And the automatic door of the convenience store closes after Yamamoto and his parting remark.

A long minute of silence after, Gokudera and Haru finally defreeze when the shop attendant comes to ask them if they need anything, and they vent their frustration on the snack shelf, putting together each coin wandering in their pockets to buy as many sweets as they can, without forgetting a big swirl lollipop.

"Hand me the stick, Stupid Woman." "Here. Ah, Gokudera-san, use a better knot to make sure that when we pull it, it'll make the basket close. More-effective-desu."

Their teamwork easily compensates for their being unable to use a hand each, and the trap is soon set in the park where Lambo has declared his home to be – the home being the round playground toy house with slide installed near the sandbox.

"Lambo-kun always comes here for a nap when Tsuna-san's mother goes shopping for dinner. Habits-desu." "Don't know if I should be bothered of your plan working or failing… That Stupid Cow is still supposed to be a Guardian, damn. If he falls for that kind of trick, we'll have to worry, tsk…" "Ahiii, here he comes!"

A sweet wrapped in electric-green paper found on the ground later, Lambo follows happily the trail of sweets, jumping and dancing at his luck like a happy-go-lucky fool at each new sweet leading him step by step towards the toy house.

BAM. When the basket under which the final swirl lollipop is set closes on him, concluding the victory of Haru's trap over Lambo's common sense, Gokudera can only face-palm wearily.

"He REALLY is that stupid, damn…" "Ahiii, Gokudera-san! Now is not the time for that! Let's catch Lambo-kun and get the key. Now-desu!"

Haru pulls their hands out of the pocket to run more easily, and her quick-wittedness saves them the doom of seeing Lambo escape them once again.

POF. Lambo's feet have emerged from under the basket, and he starts running around and bumping into anything his way with panicking ranting squeals.

"Buuh, too dark! Lambo-san can't see!" "Damn this Stupid Cow! Don't tell me his hair protected him from the basket trap!" "Ahiii! Left, left, he's climbing the toy house!" "Gotcha!"

Gokudera grabs Haru's wrist to throw her upwards towards the toy house ladder while he jumps up just after her, closing in around Lambo in his blind-basket state.

"Ahiii, Lambo-kun, wait! Don't! The slide is…!" "Damn it!"

BADABAM. A pile of three silhouettes lands loudly in the sand after a chaotic slide down.

"Kof kof… Th-thank you, Gokudera-san…" "… don't… mention it… and just get this damn key, tsk…" "Gotta… hold… it… in… Uwaaah! Aah? Lollipop!"

A passing-by granny starts giggling out loud that youngsters these days sure know how to have fun with their younger siblings, and Gokudera can only sigh heavily while waiting for the one on top of him to secure Lambo – licking the lollipop and not really minding the chasing game anymore – and rummage his hair in search of the solution to their problem.

The sun is already setting and tinting everything with gold and crimson. Everything sounds deadened for Gokudera who gazes at the orange skies with a mixture of forsaking and tiredness, not even minding anymore the weight on top of him, the numb sensation in his legs still half on the slide exit, or even the warm feeling of her wrist under his fingers.

Damn… Today has been such a headache…

"Found-it-desu!" Haru's happy exclamation pulls Gokudera out of his thoughts and he leans on his elbow to stand sit and come closer.

TILT. A pair of green eyes and a pair of chestnut ones widen of disbelief in unison when Haru's fingers bring the key to the handcuffs.

The links are… broken… already?!

SNAP. A synch glance back at the top of the playground slide and they are gapping of realisation at seeing a shiny broken link still hanging at the bisection of the decorative antenna.

It broke when they fall down the slide to catch Lambo… It broke when they were holding onto another… It broke when they weren't focusing on breaking apart anymore…

"A… hi…?"

Gokudera's fingers leave Haru's wrist as if in slow motion, betraying his disbelief at not needing to be connected anymore, almost as if fearing some other link to still prevent his hand from leaving hers.

"… just take these damn things off already…" "A… hiii…?"

Haru's eyes widen at seeing Gokudera hold out his hand to her, presenting his wrist and the keyhole of the handcuff to her. Yes, she should be taking these off, shouldn't she…

A minute later, both parts of the opened handcuffs have left their wrists and they have stood up to leave the park unhurriedly. Exhaustion from the chase strikes back when on their way back to Tsuna's house, Lambo being the only noisy one.

Once at Sawada's House, they can't help but react by automatism, making all polite smiles and polite answers to assure the 10th/Tsuna-san that nothing went wrong and they just 'enjoyed' a game with Lambo the entire afternoon.

When separating to go back home, their smiles are still the tired and automatic type, just like how their feet carries them automatically until their place, automatically making them climb up the stairs step by step until they collapse each of them on their bed, exhausted and somehow melancholic.

GLING. The cold shine of steel doesn't help them settle their feelings as each of them gaze at the broken handcuff they kept in their pocket without realising.

Why did they keep them… Why are they keeping them even now… Why aren't they throwing away that thing that made them live a Hellish afternoon… Just why…?


	21. CROWD ISSUES -Humour-

**5986 MINI-SCENE ~ CROWD ISSUES**

* * *

… how has it come to that…?! Damn it, how for Hell's sake has it come to have this weak yet warm sensation nestling into the palm of his hand…?!

Gokudera clenches his teeth while scanning their surroundings uneasily. By 'their' it refers to how he and the one following close behind him have ended up separated from the rest of the group in the chaos of the crowded Matsuri Summer Festival.

_Damn! I lost the 10th already! No way I'd lose the last person I'm in charge of! How can I call myself a Vongola Guardian again if I can't even protect the ones around me, tsk…!_

Gokudera's grip tightens around the fingers he has trapped in his hand to avoid their owner being swallowed by the crowd and disappearing far from him.

He'll definitely reunite safe and sound with the 10th! He's putting his honour on the line for it!

"G-Gokudera-san…" "…" "GOKUDERA-SAN!" "Hum? What is it, Stupid Woman?" "C-can you let go of Haru…? Embarrassing-desu…"

TILT. Gokudera's green eyes meet with insistent chestnut eyes shining uneasily above some pouting cheeks, and suddenly the warm sensation from before – that he had occulted for other priorities – finds its way back to his face at full speed.

Why is this stupid woman blushing… no wait, before that: why does he feel hotter than usual himself… True, now that he thinks about it, this warm pressure in his hand is unsettling, or maybe it's… the crowd, most probably, yeah it's that damn crowd fault again… And why would he let go of his way to win over the crowd that already swallowed the 10th just because this stupid woman finds it embarrassing…

"It can't be helped so just shut up and follow closely, Stupid Woman. It's no big deal so don't make a fuss, tsk…" "A-Ahiii…?! What do you mean, Aho?! Don't hold Haru's hand as if it was normal!"

TILT. Gokudera's expression freezes, some very unexpected thoughts dashing through his mind.

"Haru is not a child anymore! No need to hold hands just because there are so many people! Embarrassing-desu!"

SNAP. All previous troubling thoughts stop abruptly, leaving Gokudera with a deep blush of angry shame at hearing the real motive behind her embarrassment.

Why in Hell did his mind wander into expecting something else…?! This Stupid Woman is just messing with him, as usual…!

"I said it's no big deal!" "It is!" "It is NOT!" "IT IS!" "You're more a brat to complain about it!" "Ahiii?! What?! How dare you, you aho childish brat!"

About five minutes later, the crowd is diligently letting them pass, too afraid by the sparks fusing between them as they cross the Festival while holding hands with determination, shouting at each other very mature comments such as 'if you let go first, you're the brat'.


	22. BUS-RIDE DAY -Friendship-

**27 &amp; R &amp; 5986 &amp; ALL MINI-SCENE ~ BUS-RIDE DAY**

* * *

BAM. Some merciless kick from Reborn awakes Tsuna painfully.

"Aouch, Reborn! What was that for?!" "We've reached Namimori terminus. As the Boss, it's your duty to wake up everyone before the bus company inspector kicks us out." "Wh… at…?"

A glance to his surroundings is enough for Tsuna to realise that he's not the only one who has fallen asleep during the trip back from the beach: everyone is snoring more or less quietly on the other seats at the back of the bus. The rest of the passengers has already left before the bus reached the terminus bus park, and only the old driver is left, having started a nap on his sit at the front while waiting for his last passengers to wake up and take their leave.

Tsuna scratches his cheeks, a little troubled and thankful at the same time.

"Now is tutoring time. As the Boss, what order do you think would be the most efficient to wake them up?" "Eeeh?! What kind of weird tutoring is that, out of the blue?! And give me a break with the Boss thing…!" BAM. "Just get going already, Baka-Pupil!"

Tsuna's first thought is to wonder if Kyoko is fine, and he walks to the seat she shares with her brother, before stopping with a hopeless moeing expression.

_Dawww… She's just too cute… How could I wake her up…? No good, no good! I definitely won't spoil Kyoko's cute sleeping face…! But then Oniisan is…_

TILT. Tsuna's hand instinctively suspends before reaching Ryohei. Reborn smirks with satisfaction under the border of his hat.

"Heehee, well done. The intuition of the Vongola is definitely flowing in you." "Reborn…?" "Leaving the loudest for the last is definitely the most logical choice. But you deserve a scolding for having passed on Kyoko although she would have been the best help for waking the others. Forgetting to gain allies in your task just because of some personal feelings, tsk. You still have a lot to learn." "… can't you give me a break…? I'm just waking up my friends, you know…" BAM. "Just stop taking everything so lightly, Baka-Tsuna. The bonds of a family are born from situations like this." "Uuh, alright, alright! Then, next ones are…"

TILT. But Tsuna stops with an eerie feeling in front of the next double seats.

After having complained, ranted, complotted so much to try and get the seat next to him, he would have never expected these two to sit side by side. No actually, considering how the only other free sit is next to Yamamoto, it makes sense Gokudera wouldn't pick this one even if he had to stay standing the entire trip… and wasn't there a granny next to Yamamoto until a couple stops ago… so then it would make sense for Haru to give up her sit for the elderly and settle for her last option… but still…

"What is it, Tsuna? Giving up on the test already?" "Well, it's just…"

It's just that it feels at the same time like the weirdest and the most normal thing he's seen in a while: his Vongola hyper-intuition is screaming it.

Tsuna pauses for a long minute while considering his options.

If he doesn't wake them up, he's sure Gokudera will spoil his ears with restless apologies of shame for the trouble caused… and Haru with blushing apologies for the misunderstanding… Not that he cares much about excessive loyalty or imaginary unfaithfulness, but he would rather avoid an umpteenth apology session from these two on these topics that he now knows by heart. It's just too embarrassing and he doesn't know how to reciprocate…

But then if he wakes them up now, he'll waste the only opportunity of seeing these two actually getting along, or at least looking like it, a rare and valuable sight making him feel relieved for some reason…

Raah, life is made of very difficult choices…

"If you're concerned of retaliation, you should prepare a back-up, Tsuna." "A back-up…?" "Yes, heehee…"

CLICK. And Reborn presses the camera shutter of Tsuna's phone with a smug smile.

"Or sometimes we call it blackmail too, heehee…" The little hitman grins while showing the picture to Tsuna.

On the phone screen, mirroring the pose they still have in reality, Gokudera and Haru are sleeping one onto another's shoulder, so intimately and peacefully that one would not imagine them being a bickering duet with a Tsuna-complex, but rather think them a couple… and a close one too…

Blackmailing resource for sure… Ah crap, he just started thinking like mafia!


	23. SLEEP-TALKING ISSUES -Manga-

**5986 SHORT-STORY ~ SLEEP-TALKING ISSUES**

* * *

_VONGOLA BASE, ONE NIGHT BEFORE THE RAID ON MELONE BASE_

"Tsk… a cup of coffee and I'd go rest, I guess… Everyone else is already in bed, damn it…" Gokudera mumbles to himself while passing the door of the kitchen after another session of self-training not going the way he'd like.

TILT. But someone else is actually still there.

"Stupid Woman…?" "Zzz…" Only a quiet breathing answers Gokudera's call, and he walks a little closer to look at what has kept her awake until so late at night.

A sewing kit is still out on the table, the various needles and coloured threads scattered around her sleeping silhouette. She must have fallen asleep when fixing the different outfits piled up on her left. Now that Gokudera thinks about it, they sure had some rough training these past weeks, and it's not like their bodies were the only ones to suffer. Tsuna's jeans knee, Yamamoto's kendogi sleeve, Lambo's cow-patterned outfit… they are all scratched and torn here and there, and it's thanks to the girls' support that they can still wear them again afterwards.

TILT. When pushing away from her the potentially dangerous needles, Gokudera notices a familiar purple fabric as well.

His polo… so that Stupid Woman was taking care of it for him when she fell asleep…

Somehow, seeing her sleeping head resting on his clothes makes Gokudera scowl a little, shared between tingling feelings, touched and troubled.

If it was for him, she didn't have to push herself so hard that she would collapse on the table, damn it… Staying up so late for something so small, tsk…

His fingers mechanically finish sorting out the mess of the sewing kit and he closes the vanity neatly before starting to collect the different pieces of clothing to pile them up on the side. But when pulling on the purple polo on which Haru has fallen asleep, a sleepy mumble suspends his hand.

"A… hi… D…o… your… best… ev...eryon…e…"

Gokudera's frown deepens between his eyebrows and he clenches his teeth, once again moved and aggravated at the same time.

"… how about caring for yourself a bit… Stupid Woman…" His rant against the one who can't even manage to reach her bed before collapsing disappears into a murmur as he looks away with a troubled expression, not really knowing what to do anymore.

A couple blinks of fatigue, several aggravated frowns and tsks, and a few hesitating steps back and forth, and he finally gives up and goes back to her. Bending his knees to come at her level, he slides an arm under her legs and the other behind her back to lift her from her sit, before leaving the kitchen as quietly as he can, a bump of his elbow switching the light off after them.

Damn… The base is really quiet, and for once this Stupid Woman is really quiet as well… It feels so damn weird…

Gokudera's green eyes gaze absent-mindedly at the one he is carrying.

Has he really increased his stamina with the recent training or has she always been so feathery… so light and frail-looking… damn, to think such a tiny girl can have such a loud mouth and argue so stubbornly with him when she's awake… how come she can be so damn cute when sleeping…

TILT.

Gokudera's steps stop abruptly in the corridor, shocked by his own train of thoughts.

C-cute… did he just think the word 'cute'… did he seriously damn think she was 'cute'…

His cheeks flush despite himself and his hands tremble around their passenger.

Damn… Why did he just think that… why did he just realise he thought that… his body is reacting like it shouldn't, now… minding the contact with her skin too much… minding the sound of her breathing too much…

Gokudera hurries towards her room with anxious cold sweats running down his spin.

Damn… Why isn't there anybody else around… Why is it so dark and dim and quiet… Why is it almost looking like a bubble of darkness for the two of them only… so aggravating…

The door of Haru's room slides open and Gokudera doesn't even bother to switch on the lights, dashing towards her bed to finally get relieved of his passenger.

TILT. But something is not allowing him to leave after that.

She… crap, she got my tee-shirt… just why did she damn grab onto my tee-shirt…

A couple seconds of battling against Haru's asleep yet strong fingers are enough to make him forget the idea of pulling the fabric out of them.

Tsk…

Gokudera throws his vest to the ground before pulling on his tee-shirt to also get released from it, preferring to abandon it behind rather than staying any longer in this cocoon of darkness trapping him by her side when his senses are all messed up by fatigue and some other disturbing thoughts.

His silver hair ruffles against the blue fabric as his tee-shirt passes above his head. Bust just as he bends over to pull his arms out of the sleeves as well, another hindrance is making him skip a breathe.

Why did she… grab onto… his arm… while clinging to the tee-shirt… For damn Hell's sake, give him a break…

"… l-let me just go, Stupid Woman…" Gokudera-san mutters between clenched teeth, his cheeks beat-red and his mind starting to give up on any quiet resolution.

But as if in answer to his declaration, Haru's grip around his arm tightens and she pulls it to her while trembling, just like a child would hug a pillow when having a nightmare, forcing him to kneel and finally fall sit clumsily on the edge of the bed to reach her level.

"… hi… d-don't… don't go!"

DOKI. Gokudera's heart skips a couple beats.

"… don't go, sob! Tsu…na-san… Goku…dera-san… don't go, sob sob… don't… get hurt… anymore… sob…"

Gokudera's chest tightens painfully and he clenches his teeth, his entire body starting to tremble of frustration.

She… knows they get hurt for each slash on their clothes she's mending… she knows… that they will get hurt perhaps more and more, and yet… and yet she smiles like that every morning, every lunch, every dinner… smiles to them like if they were on a mere little camping trip…

GRAB. Gokudera's second arm closes around Haru, pulling the blanket on her as he bends over to lie down on the side next to her, not planning on letting go until the little caterpillar in his arms won't stop trembling in her sleep.

Damned be this heavy darkness atmosphere making him feel weak to her sobbing… Damned be this hot and itchy sensation at holding her onto his topless chest… Damned be whatever brought them to this era and made her feel so anxious for them…

"… just stop crying, Stupid Woman… because we'll definitely protect you…"


	24. BELIEVERS DAY -Action-

**5986 &amp; 27 SHORT-STORY ~ BELIEVERS DAY**

* * *

**Inspiration: **AMV by xavierblooregard on YouTube "Ｉ'Ｍ ＨＥＲＥ (GokuderaxHaru)" watch?v=tZvKSEnWtPY

* * *

"Ahiii! G-Gokudera-san, huf huf… Haru… can't… anymore… huf huf…" "Don't you dare give up, Stupid Woman!"

Gokudera pulls on Haru's hand which he has been holding all along to make her run at full speed after him amidst a maze of back-alleys.

"Double Bomb!" "Ahiiiiiiiiii!" BOOM.

The explosion disperses the men chasing after them armed with things that Haru would rather not see close to her.

"Ahiii, dangerous-desu!" "That's why I told you to stay away from me, Stupid Woman!" "But Haru just wanted to ask if you were also on your way to Tsuna-san's home!" "Can't you tell these guys are not the damn type I would chat friendlily with?! Take the hint, you stupid!" "Haru is not stupid! It's your hints that are too complicated!" "Tsk!"

Gokudera clenches his teeth while shooting glances at the ones he's unable to distance even after so much running.

Why, for Hell's sake, did this stupid woman have to wave at him while he was in the middle of being picked for a fight by hired yakuza… Is she really so senseless and unaware of danger or just plainly stupid… And when she saw there was trouble ahead, why didn't she run away as he told her, instead of throwing a garbage bin metal lid to these punks… Did she seriously expect him to need her help or something… how stupid…

"Double Bomb!" "Kyaaa!" BOOOOOOM. The draught of the explosion sends Haru flying forward a little, and Gokudera is obliged to pull on her hand in a swift U-turn to receive her safely in his arms, his feet skidding on the ground to deaden the landing.

A second later they are back to running at full speed, jumping over garbage littered here and there in these deserted back-alleys behind Namimori's shopping district.

"Tsk…! Learn how to deal with explosions!" "Ahiii?! What are you talking about, Aho?! Unfair-desu! Don't expect Haru to know how to deal with this kind of dangerous things!" "If you knew it was dangerous, why the heck did you stay?!" "Haru will never run and leave you behind!"

TILT. Gokudera averts his eyes with an abashed expression, tightening his grip around the hand of the one he'll definitely not leave behind either, even if it means facing them all on his own.

"Ahiii, Gokudera-san…! Dead-end-desu…!" "Crap!"

Gokudera pulls Haru behind him while turning to face their pursuers, his hands already pulling dynamite out while mentally calculating his chances of success.

They're definitely too many for him to handle… Tsk, as expected of pros to be armed with this kind of things nowadays… How is he supposed to hold them back without any of these damn things reaching her…

"G-Gokudera-san…" "Shut up and let me handle that, Stupid Woman…" "Gokudera-san! Haru thinks we can climb over this fence." "Don't kid yourself, it's four metres high and there's no climbing grips on plain steel like that, tsk." "If Haru helps you jump, I'm sure Gokudera-san can do it! Believe-desu!"

TILT. Gokudera can't help shooting a flabbergasted glance at the one behind him who sounds everything except desperate.

Now that he thinks about, isn't this stupid woman almost as smart as him in general… If she calculates they can climb up through three steps… considering their respective athletic abilities…

Gokudera's lips stretch is a faint smug smile of surrender.

"You'd better be right, Stupid Woman… I can't buy us a damn second try." "Believe-desu!" "… fine! DOUBLE BOMB + SMOKE SCREEN!"

BOOOOM. BOOM BOOM BOOM. The multiple explosions at close range send both Gokudera and Haru flying backwards, his back hitting violently the steel fence as he holds onto Haru to make her avoid the biggest of the shock.

"Kof kof… Get them!"

But Haru has already settled back to the fence, her knees bent and her fingers interlaced to form a stirrup with her both hands. Gokudera has already taken a run-up to dash towards her, placing his foot in the stirrup for her to give him a jumping leg-up.

GATCH. Gokudera's hand reaches the top of the fence and grabs onto it to pull himself up, sending his legs on the other side to use as counterweight as he bends over the fence to extend his other hand towards the one still down.

But Haru's first jump is not high enough and she misses Gokudera's hand by almost twenty centimetres, giving him the most aggravating bitter feeling he's felt since a long time.

"Don't mess with me, Stupid Woman! Catch it!" "Haru is… trying…"

Behind her, the men are finally walking across the smoke screen, quite pissed at the turn of events.

"Stop trying and just do it, damn it!"

BAM. Another trial and miss makes Haru land loudly on her bottom, and cold sweats run down her spin as she sees the yakuza reaching for her.

"DAMN IT, STUPID WOMAN, LOOK AT ME!"

Gokudera's loud roar makes Haru turn back to look at him with surprise. His green eyes look both burning and cold, dead-serious.

"Jump with everything you have and believe in me!"

Haru breathes in and bends her knees, preparing to push as high as the absence of run-up allows her, despite knowing that not preparing her landing might mean falling back right in her assailants' hands. Gokudera clenches his hand on the edge of the fence, getting ready to dive even lower despite knowing that counter-action will pull him backwards just after to compensate the impulse.

Chestnut eyes lock into green ones as they both strive towards the other, adrenaline pushing them farther.

_All-or-nothing!_

GRAB. Gokudera's hand closes on Haru's wrist as her fingers clench on his, and he sends his legs flying backwards while pulling with all his strength, completely abandoning the support of the fence edge to free his other hand and reach for Haru.

The two of them fall backwards towards the other side of the alley, Gokudera tightening his hold in mid-air in apprehension for the shock, but what is a little fall when adrenaline is flushing in one's body.

BAM. The landing on the cold alley ground brings them back to their senses, as they start panting heavily, still too tensed to let go of what they have clenched their hands around – namely the uniform jumper of the other.

They managed it… She managed to push him up… He managed to pull her out…

HRRR. The noise of theirs pursuers trying to tear the fence apart but not managing to scratch it also comforts them and helps them to calm down gradually.

"Th… thank you… Haru/Gokudera-san…" Their mumbling whispered in synch loses itself in the one of the other, as they close their eyes to focus on catching back their breath, before blinking awake again and standing up to leave towards their initial destination.

A while later…

"Good afternoon, 10th/Tsuna-san!" "Geeh? Gokudera-san, Haru, what are you doing here?" "Well, I was in the area and…" "Haru wanted to come and see Tsuna-san!" "Hey, don't copy me, you Stupid Woman!" "Buuh, then you can just leave, you baka!" "Ah, hum… let's just have tea all together, alright…? So please just quiet down a little, you two…" "Ojama shimasu!" "… sigh… so, anything new for you two…?" "Nothing worth your interest, 10th!" "Nuuh… Haru is always bored without Tsuna-san!" "I see…"


	25. FUTURE ISSUES -Humour-

**5986 &amp; TYL!L &amp; 27 &amp; KIDS MINI-SCENE ~ FUTURE ISSUES**

* * *

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-san is the King!" "Lambo, no fair!" "I-pin can just stay below the throne and obey, gyahahaha!" "No way, vendetta! Taaa!" "Uwaah, you can't attack the King, you can't! Lambo-san is the King!"

Haru can only smiles caringly as I-pin playful flying kicks make Lambo run left and right on her lap – the aforementioned throne – to avoid them.

"Uwaaah, I-pin, unfair! I said I'm the King!" "Vendetta!" "Gyaaah, why vendetta, Lambo-san wants to remain the King! Guuuh, just you wait, I'm going to defeat the rebel against the King!"

BLAM BLAM BLAM. Grenades fly out of Lambo's hair, until I-pin kicks them back in, making Lambo implodes into a fizzy afro charcoal.

"Gotta… hold… it… in… UWAAAH!" A purple metallic shape is pulled out of Lambo's hair.

POOF. "A… hiii…?!" A cloud of smoke later, and Haru is blinking of disbelief, suddenly face to face with the grown-up version of Lambo on her lap.

"Yare yare… The young me seems to have called me at some unsuitable time… And what may I do for you, lovely Signorina?" "Ahiii?! G-get away from Haru!"

BADABAM. Haru's attempt to push away from her the unknown guy way too close to her ends up with their loud falling on the ground.

"O-ouch ouch ouch… Painful-desu…" "Ugh… your balance could be improved, Signorina mia…" "A… hi…ii… T-t-too-close-desu!" "Yare, indeed…"

BAM. The door opens wide on Tsuna and Gokudera, alerted by the noise.

They can't help freezing on the spot at the entrance of Tsuna's room, too much shocked by the show. TYL! Lambo freshly out of the Ten-Years-Bazooka is not a novelty by now, but to have him show up topless with his pants not even buttoned yet is another matter, especially when he has pushed his babysitter to the ground in a very provocative position.

"A-Adult Lambo?! Wh… Haru…?! Wh-what are you…" BAM.

Tsuna doesn't have time to finish his question that a left hook has landed straight in TYL!Lambo's face, propelling him to the opposite wall, far from his victim.

"You're dying now, Stupid Cow!" Gokudera roars, his fists balled up and clenched until they turn white, and his green eyes sending more lightning and shivers than the Thunder Guardian is used to face.

"Th… that's a misunderstanding, Gokudera-chi…!" "Misunderstanding, my ass!" "Upon the honour of the Bovino Family, I ask you to believe me, Vongola Storm Guardian! I-it's true I am fond of cute signorinas, b-b-but I would never dare and touch the lady of another Guardian! … y-yare yabbe _(crap)_… I wasn't supposed to say that…"

TILT. Gokudera, Haru and Tsuna all freeze with widening eyes, some little arrows connecting one by one in their mind as they analyse TYL!Lambo's sentence again: 'TYL Guardian Lambo' then 'Another Guardian TYL' then 'Lady of this other Guardian TYL'.

"E-EEEEEEEEHHH?!" The three of them snap in synch, two of them blushing furiously.

But when Gokudera jumps on TYL!Lambo to order him to explain himself, another POOF transforms the Thunder Guardian back in his younger version.

"Uwaaah, Ahodera scary!" "G-Gokudera-kun, you shouldn't take it out on Lambo, and…" "B-b-but, 10th…!" "C-calm down, Gokudera-kun… I mean, hum, let's see, hum… Ah! You know, we don't know yet who Adult Lambo was talking about, so…"

TILT. Gokudera pauses with very disconcerting thoughts rushing through his mind.

What does the 10th mean, not for sure… This Stupid Cow said it! In the future he… the Stupid Woman will be his… Ah, no, wait… The 10th is right: this Stupid Cow only said Guardian… so it can be that… that another Guardian… damn… why did he immediately think about himself… and more importantly, why are his fists itching like that right now, itching to punch not only this Stupid Cow but also that Baseball Nut, Turf Head and even THAT Hibari as well… Damn it, why…


	26. RUSH-HOUR ISSUES -Fluff-

**5986 &amp; 77 SHORT-STORY ~ RUSH-HOUR ISSUES**

* * *

"Arara… I am really sorry to have and ask you when you're coming all the way to enjoy the tea, but Tsu-kun said it's really too heavy to bring back on his own, and I can't leave the children alone…" "Of course, of course! Let me be of service and go and help the 10th. My honour, Ma'am!" "Haru will do her best! I will bring back Tsuna-san and the important parcel for sure. Please leave it to Haru!" "Awww, the both of you are so sweet! Then here: this map will show you how to reach the parcel office. The closest station is…"

About ten minutes later, the enthusiasm of Gokudera and Haru at being able to lend a hand to the 10th/Tsuna-san withers at reaching the train station and realizing it is now rush hour.

"Buuh, no-way-desu…" "So that's the legendary Japanese rush-hour…?!" "Now is not the time to be impressed, Gokudera-san! Tsuna-san is waiting for us! Fight-desu!" "Tsk, this damn crowd of good-for-nothings… thinking they can get in my way when the 10th needs me… just you see!"

But what Gokudera can see is that the tight lines of passengers trying to squeeze into the train are not to belittle, even comparing to a mafia fight, and he can't force his way through.

"Ahiii, Gokudera-san, that way!"

Hopefully, Haru and her more easy-going approach helps them to slip between shoulders and reach the doors just in time for them to close a centimetre behind their backs.

"Phew, safe-desu! From now on, the doors will only open the other side, so if we manage to stay… Kyaaah!"

BAM. The starting of the train interrupts the explanation and Haru has to grab onto Gokudera to avoid the shock.

"S-sorry-desu…" "Don't mind…"

But they can't help minding more and more as the motion of the crowd flowing out and in forces them to leave the safe support of the doors wall and swallows them in the suffocating middle space.

"G-Goku… dera… san!" "Damn!"

Gokudera nails his elbow in a passenger's ribs to make him move and leave space to breathe for Haru who has been swallowed away from him.

"O-oy, Stupid Woman, where do you think you're going?!" "H-Haru can't… Haru's feet are not touching anymore…" "Tsk!"

GRAB. Gokudera grabs Haru's arm to try and pull her to his side, but only ends up being pushed in turn towards her, powerless against the crowd of adults surrounding them.

"A… hiii…" Haru can't help but blush a little at ending up stuck face to him.

Gokudera himself feels too angry against the crowd to really mind anything else and he just gazes with a pissed expression in the chestnut eyes of the one down onto his chest.

"Oy!" "A-ahiii?" "Can your feet touch, now? Can you at least reach mine?"

Haru never thought before that one could become self-conscious of their feet. But at this moment, she can't help but feel really hot at every contact on her legs and feet, from the uncomfortable pressure of a leather schoolbag on her left to the warmth of Gokudera's skin across his uniform in the front. She can't help blushing more and more while gazing up in his serious frowning green eyes, her fingertips brushing under her in slow motion to try and make contact with his but only ruffling the fabric of his pants.

"We'll need to run out as soon as we'll reach the 10th station, so try harder, tsk…"

His words feel as harsh as usual, but with a hint of tsundere forgiveness typical from the moments when he knows the other has no other choice even if it doesn't please him, and it makes Haru feel more troubled than a real reproach would have made.

His arms move around her to try and push away the shoulders and backs of the other passengers squeezing her upwards. Himself would have moved if he had been able to, but it is already taking him all his strength to just stand his ground and not squeeze onto her more.

As his hands fight centimetre by centimetre to gain ground, he can't help thinking: since they're already pressed onto the other so closely, would it even be possible to squeeze more… Physical laws say there is a maximum to how much one mass can be compressed, don't they… But this Stupid Woman has a lower mass than him, so does it mean she would be the first one to be crushed… If he loses ground, will she be crushed, just like that, with him unable to help it…

TILT. Gokudera's frown unknowingly transforms into a wincing expression as he gazes at the one onto him barely filling the space between his arms.

Damn, why are this Stupid Woman's shoulders so frail… why is her height so tiny that even without touching floor she's still smaller by a head comparing to the surrounding passengers… why isn't he taller himself, damn… Someone like this Baseball-Nut wouldn't have any trouble and would even be able to help out… Damn, why isn't he taller…

"G-Gokudera-san…?" TILT. "… what…?" "Ah hum… Haru means… i-it's nothing-desu…" DOKI.

Damn it… is this train ever going to reach the station where the 10th is waiting… why is time passing so slowly, like suspended, and exacerbating each and every nerve under his skin… why… Too hot, it just feels too unusually hot… Just wait until he becomes taller and he'll never let a damn crowd pressure them like that… crushing them like that… making them boil like that… because it can only be the crowd's fault, right…


	27. HEART ISSUES -Humour-

**59 &amp; SHAMAL DRABBLE ~ HEART ISSUES**

* * *

**Catchphrase Credits: **Drika-Veras

* * *

"Raah, what the heck is wrong with your ears?! I said it's not really hurting, tsk…"

"Don't push your luck when I usually don't diagnose guys, damn!"

"Then just freaking let me go!"

"What an ingrate pupil, tsk! Just stop whining and breathe in deeply again!"

"Fine! Damn… Huuuuuf…"

"… I really can't hear anything wrong… When did you say it happen usually?"

"There isn't really a usually, it just happens sometimes, tsk…"

"Often enough for you to notice it, so don't serve me the reluctant speech now, Hayato!"

"Fine, fine! I said fine, so just do your damn diagnosis and tell me what the heck is wrong with me, alright?!"

"How should I know?! You said you were short of breath although not doing any physical effort, right?"

"Yeah, well…"

"Are you sure nothing physical?"

"Don't talk to me as if I was retarded! Just talking to someone can't damn count as a physical effort so drop it!"

"So just like that, out of nowhere in the middle of a conversation, you would feel out of breath…?! I really can't picture that sh*t…"

"Oy, you're the doctor here, so give me damn solutions instead of complaining to me! It already sucks to have this kind of cramps and everything, tsk…"

"Cramps?"

"Yeah, well, kinda… Damn tightening feeling around here…"

"What are you serving me again…?! Some oppressive feeling across your entire chest just like that without any reason…?! First erratic heartbeat, then out of breath, and now heavy chest…?! Without any damn external cause?!"

"I told you there is no damn rationale behind all these happenings! Don't you think I'd do my homework twice before having to come to you, damn it…?!"

"That can't be… There must be a common point, something initiating the problem…"

"I told you I can't find any damn relation between it all! The place, the weather, humidity level, the food I'd eaten, the weight of my school bag, nothing damn relates!"

"… sometimes the person involved can't see clearly what relates, hum… Do you have anybody that would have been there with you these times to ask their opinion?"

"As if I'd bother the 10th for som… Ah, wait, no, there was some times when the 10th wasn't there…"

"Tsk, nobody at all around you to give their testimony…? Hayato, you need to socialize, for Heaven's sake…"

"Cut the crap! As if I'd care if nobody… Ah wait, no, there was someone that was there… Yeah, damn it, I forgot but this stupid woman was there most of the times… no actually, all the times and… Uugh…"

"Hayato?! Wait, don't tell me… Breathe in deeply! Let me check!"

"I'm fine, hands off, tsk! It's quite inferior to usual anyway…"

"… already passed… Damn, it's more serious than I thought… Let me check, still, and what were you saying about a woman…? I'm most attentive!"

"Just get lost, damn it…! Even for a testimony, no way I'd ever let something like you around h… Uuugh…!"

"Ah, I got the reaction in the stethoscope this time! Weird how short it strikes and I can't get how your lungs manage that while you're speaking… If I didn't know you better, I'd think it's psychopathological, caused by stress or…"

TILT.

"Hayato…?"

"What?"

"That witness of yours, who I'm pretty sure I know already… she would be able to tell what was going on at these times you had your 'attacks'…?"

"Wh-what the…?! No way in Hell!"

"No way what?"

"That's… Damn, making me remember all of that again, do you damn want to piss me off?! It was just… she was just… she… Uuuugh…"

"Let me guess, all these times your chest clenched out of the blue, she was just ranting at you and looking at you with stubborn eyes…?"

"… h…ow… can you… damn… know…?! Agh, uuuuugh…"

"Sigh… My dear Hayato. You better take care of her, 'cause she's obviously taking care of your heart…"


	28. BANDAGE DAY -Manga-

**5986 ANIME-INSERT ~ BANDAGE DAY**

* * *

**Anime Arc: **Future Arc, Ep.84

**Topic: **Impatient Recovery after fighting Gamna **| Theme: **Anime Scene Complement

* * *

"Then, Gokudera-kun too?" "This one is even more kawaikunai _(so not likeable)_! He openly tried to do some sit-ups…" "Sit-ups…? And then…?"

And then Haru's expression loses her joking pout for a more troubled face, trying not to remember the details from an hour before.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Gokudera-san, ohayo! I come to change your b… ahiii, w-what are you doing?!"

Haru rushes to the bed with an annoyed pout.

"Why you Aho started changing your bandage on your own?! Reckless-desu!" "S-shut up! I…" "You nothing! Gokudera-san no baka!"

And Haru steals the bands from his hands, easily winning the fight now that Gokudera doesn't have half his usual energy.

"You messed up everything, Aho!" "Ugh, I… I did NOT!" "You did! Why didn't you wait for Haru?!"

TILT. Gokudera freezes at the question, something strange tightening in his chest at not remembering how to react when having people wanting to care for you.

His frowning eyes stare deep into Haru's, wondering why it feels less irritating than usual to have her scold him. Haru blinks a couple times, taken aback at not hearing any answer, and even starting to feel troubled to have him stare so seriously at her.

"Anyway! Big-mess-desu! So just sit still and let Haru change them properly!" "… tsk…"

But despite the grumble, Gokudera remove his hands from the bands and turns his back to Haru.

As she starts to remove the old pieces of gauze to replace them with clean ones, Gokudera's voice echoes from beyond his back.

"Just hurry up… I can't damn waste my time here when the 10th needs…!" "Aye aye, Tsuna-san is working hard but Reborn-chan said not to let you go until you get better." "Tsk…"

Haru's tone is light but she's glad her face can't be seen.

Just what is going on for Gokudera and Yamamoto to have ended up like this. Even knowing nothing of medicine, this kind of wounds is not something someone would normally receive, at sports or even from street fighting.

Haru's hands tremble despite herself when looking at the deep dark purple bruise covering most of Gokudera's shoulder blade, as if his back had hit something like a wall or a tree violently.

_Ahiii, Haru must not cry…! Genki-desu (spirited)!_

She swallows back the start of melancholic and worried tears dwelling in her eyes to focus on her task with as much energy as usual.

But wilfully trying to act normally and cheerfully takes more time than when her usual upbeat self, and the bandage actually progress at very slow speed. Gokudera even shoots her a glance from above his shoulder to check why she's silent, all of a sudden.

_Damn, it can't take so long just for one piece of gauze, right…? That's why I wanted to do it fast. I need to resume training as soon as possible so that I can assist the 10th and…_

And Gokudera's thoughts gradually come to an end when the eerie sensation from before that he had tried not to mind comes back to his mind full throttle.

Why are her damn hands there…?! Why there for so long…?!

Gokudera scowls despite himself at trying not to lower his eyes on his chest on which Haru's hands are resting from behind his back. But in vain, as the warm soft sensation of her skin on his doesn't require any visual to be felt.

First, this damn annoying habits of hers to butt in their lives and say she cares. Now this… And just why for Hell's sake is he minding 'this' so much, damn…

A new layer of bandage to hold the new piece of gauze in place… A new loop from her arms around his shoulder to wrap it… A new caress of her cheek on the skin of his back when she bends to switch the roll of bandage from one hand to another… A new pulse of fresh blood flushing to his cheeks to answer his erratic heartbeat…

Damn it…! Just how many more layers of bandage left…?!

But Haru's fingers are guiding the roll of bandage with aggravating slowness, lost in her own troubles.

_Just why is this Stupid Woman so slow?! Damn it, I… I want…_

TILT. Gokudera freezes, unable to allow himself to put words on what he wants.

He should want her to get done with it, get done with him, and yet… This aggravating sensation of her fingers running across his chest, he should want it to cease, and yet… This suffocating atmosphere with just the two of them, he should want it to stop, and yet… Just what exactly does he feel like wanting… He couldn't be wanting anything except… except… just except… damn, just what exactly…

When, amidst his lost thoughts, Haru's words echo to tell him to turn around so that she can take care of the bandage of his head now, Gokudera snaps conscious again. The pressure of two chestnut eyes way too close from his pushes his mind to find urgently something else he should be urging to do.

_T-training for the 10th…! Y-yeah, training, that's it! I need to t-train!_

Never minding the awkwardness, never minding these aggravating chestnut eyes watching him without understanding, never minding these aggravating hands trying to stop him, the hurtful throbbing pain in his spin ultimately reminds him that doing sit-ups while recovering is the lamest idea ever.

CREEK. "Gyaah…!" "G-Gokudera-san!" "S-stay away, I'm… I…" "Ahiii…?! What are you saying, you ungrateful aho!" "J-just leave me alone!" "Ooh…? You have some nerves… Service-time-desu…!" "Aouch ouch OUCH! What the hell?!"

**_END OF FLASHBACKS_**

"Haru-chan…?" "A-Ahiii…?" "Haru-chan, and so, what did you do…?"

Haru's cheeks remain puffed and sulky as she focused her attention on the laundry to vent some steam.

"Haru gave him a little extra 'service' of stinging antiseptic…!"

An extra dose of stinging antiseptic for the couple wounds left to treat… that was all Haru had found to vent out the frustration of having to see him all beat-up but still trying to push himself harder…

"Hihi, Haru-chan, really…!"

Hearing Kyoko laughs as usual makes Haru's smile come back. The same smile as usual… The same joking smile when complaining about the same stubborn aho Gokudera-san as usual… although the usual would be having him NOT bedridden for injuries she can't understand…

_Just what is the rush for him to get back to training even when in bed… Reckless-baka-desu! But then again, if it is for Tsuna-san… maybe Haru should be more supportive, huh…_

"Well, it's good they're feeling better enough to try and push themselves too hard, right?"

_Not just good enough to be allowed to do some sit-ups… Please just be fine again, Baka…_


	29. VENTING DAY -TYL-

**TYL!278659 SHORT-STORY ~ VENTING DAY**

* * *

**Timeline: **Canon TYL = Timeskip Period that happened before Future Arc = Dark!Byakuran Version of the Future = Hunted!Vongola Future

* * *

TAC TAC TAC. The sound of TYL!Gokudera's suit shoes echoing on the floor of the Vongola base approach from the office he's usually heading to with pride.

But not today.

Today his feet are bringing him there with anger and frustration, barely managing not to run there and bomb the door open. His hands are still shaking and tightening into balls without him knowing how to control them. Will he manage to control himself... Should he really want to control himself...

The electronic door slides open silently, letting him in.

His eyes avoid contact and go for the floor as he bends over.

It's alright... he's managed to control himself. His greetings bow should appear the same as usual. Yes, still in control...

"Good morning, Gokudera." TYL!Tsuna's deep and calm voice feels the same as usual, and it aggravates TYL!Gokudera further, his frown deepening into a wincing expression as the conflicting feelings he's trying to keep under check threaten to break free.

"Good… morning… 10th…" His voice doesn't cover up properly for his feelings and his fists clenched until they turn white by his side.

"Gokudera, would you spare a little time for me this morning…? I feel like it's been a long time we didn't train together..." TYL!Tsuna's calm and composed voice feels like a mixture of smile and apologetic sigh.

"A-ah?!" TYL!Gokudera can only blink of complete disbelief as he sees the silhouette of his boss leaving the office and bypassing him calmly, before turning to invite him to follow him to the elevator to the training room.

_What is the 10__th__ thinking, damn…_

But this something that was boiling in TYL!Gokudera's blood is now already fretting with impatience, making him throw his jacket and tie on the floor without even half his usual composure when they reach the training room.

"Light hand-to-hand sparing." TYL!Tsuna announces calmly, his lips smiling eerily, almost forsakenly, at seeing the state of his opponent.

_Gokudera might kill me on the spot with his bare hands if I don't pull myself together, I guess…_

"Hajime." The starting call barely left TYL!Tsuna's lips that both opponents disappear from sight.

BAM. The first hit reveals their position after the first ignited move that human eye had not been able to follow.

TYL!Tsuna winces a little as he proceeds from his elbow-lock block into an attacking pose. But it is only then that he realizes TYL!Gokudera has already anticipated his move and is waiting for a counter.

_As expected of my Right Hand Man: he knows my pattern quite well…_

TYL!Tsuna blocks the counter-hit at the last second, using the inertia as momentum for a back-jump before dashing forward for a series of punches and palm-hits.

TYL!Gokudera blocks at light-speed while pouncing forward, not seeming to mind getting grazed and bruised in the process.

_As I thought…_ TYL!Tsuna's poker-face fades sadly at receiving the counter attack.

Just as he thought… this wincing raging expression on Gokudera's face is really against him… against him yet at the same time unable to truly hate him…

Just as he thought, these tightened trembling fists are really directed at him… directed at him yet desperately hoping never to reach…

Just as he thought, his composure has crumbled, crumbled just like he himself caused her composure to crumble the prior night…

BAM. Another salvo of hits, blocks and jumps brings TYL!Tsuna close enough to TYL!Gokudera to see tears of rage boiling in his eyes. His facade smile definitely falters at remembering her tears too, the prior night, when he had finally made clear that he would never be with her and that he intended to propose to Kyoko.

As he thought, Gokudera definitely saw her tears…

TYL!Tsuna's poker-face hardens as he takes an offensive pose, the same he's generally taking when igniting his gloves with Dying Will Flames.

"Come." He calls in low voice, provoking TYL!Gokudera into charging him.

Furious green eyes glare at him while dashing forward, a skid hiding a low rotating kick that TYL!Tsuna avoids effortlessly, aggravating his opponent further.

Another storm of attacks is blocked one after another, not even making TYL!Tsuna flinch.

TYL!Gokudera scowls after landing from a high kick, panting and cursing inwardly for having such a _cool undefeated boss_ as his opponent. His teeth clench to hold back the sickening taste of helplessness.

After having hold her all night helplessly, betraying his own feelings by not doing anything except watching her cry… After having come here to meet him helplessly, betraying his trust by not doing anything except wavering between frustration and resentment… After all of that, even his own fists are betraying him, helplessly not reaching their target…

"I'm coming." TYL!Tsuna warns coldly before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

TILT. TYL!Gokudera barely has time to lift his elbow in counter the first hit that the evasive silhouette of his boss has reappeared just in front of him, hitting right in his chest with a palm-hit crushing his insides.

TYL!Gokudera coughs at the shock and spits blood to the side, before glaring again with his stormy green eyes at his opponent.

"Not… even… painful… comparing to…"

BAM. TYL!Tsuna realises a fraction of second too late that his wrist is locked in TYL!Gokudera's hand which had grabbed it just at the time of the hit, and the violent shock of a hook in his left cheek takes him by surprise and throws him to the ground.

"Comparing to hearing her cry, it isn't even painful enough!" TYL!Gokudera roars while clenching his fingers on his chest.

A heavy moment of silence falls, none of them moving from where they have stopped.

"… I know…" TYL!Tsuna's deep voice echoes calmly from under the shadow of his hair across the silent training room.

TYL!Gokudera freezes in shock, his teeth clenching and clenching of build-up frustration.

The 10th knows… The 10th knew from the start… That's why he went along for a pretending training to make him vent out… Even going until letting him hit him…

_Tsk, of course the 10__th__ knows!_

TYL!Gokudera collapses on his knees, unable to hold it anymore. His green eyes disappear under the shadow of his silver hair messed up by the intense fighting.

_What is a damn fool like me able to do in the end…_

"Gokudera…" TYL!Tsuna's tone has recovered these warm and calm accents that TYL!Gokudera always feel proud to hear calling his name.

Yet, today, what pride is there to find in his helplessness… Today, he failed both as a Vongola Guardian and as a man…

"Gokudera, how about giving up and proposing to Haru…?"

An angel passes… A couple angels pass… A convoy of angels pass…

"W-W-WHAAAAAAAT?!" "This face of yours just now is priceless, haha…" "1-10th! Y-y-you can't be serious?!" "Well, if I told you that Haru is actually the only one not realizing your feelings yet, would it sound more serious?" "D-don't mess with me!" "I messed up enough yesterday night for an entire life…!"

TYL!Tsuna's cold and forsaking tone is enough to silence TYL!Gokudera and make him chill out from his previous scarlet state.

"10th… with all due respect, I…" "You what…? Don't tell me you're planning to do like your hopeless boss and let the topic drag on until the point of no return just because you think you're sparing her feelings?" "That's… 10th, you're not… I mean, I'd never believe you…" "Gokudera… Do you need me to really beat you up to prove my point again…?"

TILT. The shine of pure orange Dying Will Flames engulfing TYL!Tsuna's eyes is enough to make TYL!Gokudera swallow back his weak pretence of an excuse and he collapses in another face-palm before starting to pull off his hair at wondering how he should do.

"You could just be honest, don't you think…?" TYL!Tsuna's deep voice sounds amused yet mature at the same time, and it makes TYL!Gokudera look away with the pouting blush of a kid being laughed at by an adult.

"I just… can't…" Gokudera mutters stubbornly, before reacting out of survival instinct at feeling extremely pure Sky Flames approaching him at speed-light. "W-W-Wait, 10th, I meant…"

THOOOM. The tremor shaking the entire Vongola Base that day still figures in Giannini's repair diary as the worst cataclysm having befallen the secret hide-out.


	30. HEIGHT ISSUES -Manga-

**808659 &amp; 33 DRABBLE ~ HEIGHT ISSUES**

* * *

**Requested by: **Guest **| Topic: **Gokudera jealous of Yamamoto

**Anime Arc: **Choice Arc, Dino's Welcome Party at the Vongola Base **| Theme: **Anime Scene Complement

* * *

"Ahiii… How to do…"

"Tsk, just forget it! Why should we damn try so hard for this annoying Bucking Horse…?! We just finished another welcoming party already, tsk…"

"But it was for Basil-san. We need to do things properly for Dino-san too. Only-fair-desu!"

"Don't fair me when it's just damn impossible to hang this thing so high on the ceilings!"

"You could just carry Haru and it would be no problem, Aho!"

"J-d-Wh-why should I carry you, Stupid Woman?! It's your damn idiotic idea so solve it on your own! Even if I had nothing better to do than helping you, we'd never reach that high anyway, tsk…"

"Buuh, Gokudera-san no baka! Fine! Haru will ask someone else!"

"O-oy!"

"Yamamoto-san, can you help Haru?"

"Hum? Haha, sure! What do you need?"

"Wh-why the Baseball Nut of all people, damn it…!"

"See, this spot here and here. Haru wants to hang this banner in-between."

"Yosh, count on me! Standing on my shoulders should reach high enough, right?"

"O-OY! Don't make her do something so dangerous, Baseball Nut, it's…!"

"Mean-desu! Don't think so lightly of Haru! Haru is in the gymnastics club of her school, Aho!"

"No, wait, I mean… Damn, just wait a sec…!"

"Yamamoto-san, are you sure it's alright? Haru is afraid to be too heavy…"

"Haha, don't worry! You know, kozo _(the kid)_ made me train hard recently, so it's no big deal. Just have some trust, okay?"

"Ahiii, Reborn-chan did…? Impressive-desu!"

"O-oy! He's not the only one who trained and… are you even listening, damn it?!"

"Hum Gokudera, do you wanna help too?"

"Tsk, don't put me in the same bag as you brainless sport nerd! It's obvious that you won't… oy!"

"Yosh, then here, Gokudera you hold the banner until I lift her up there."

"Are you damn listening to me?!"

"Okay then Haru, wait a sec'."

"Ahiii, Yamamoto-san, no need to kneel down, Haru can…"

"Haha, what are you talking about? No matter what, Gokudera is right. No need to make you do a dangerous stunt if I can make it easier, right? Here, just use my knee as a stool and grab my hand. I'll definitely hold you up properly."

"Ahiii… T-thank-you-desu…"

"Yosh…!"

Gokudera can only watch with a frown as Haru is lifted up by Yamamoto, her feet finding space on his shoulders without much trouble to secure her balance.

Damn… Why they can reach so high when this damn Baseball Nut is helping… Why is this Stupid Woman trusting him enough to stand like that on his shoulders… Why he himself can only hold her the banner, down on the floor, unable to do anything except being on the watch until she's safely back on the ground… Damn it…

"Phew, thank you Yamamoto-san! Big-help-desu!"

"Haha, don't mention it."

"Ahiii, where is Gokudera-san…?"

"Hum, maybe he went to fetch Tsuna or something…?"

Meanwhile, at some distance:

"Oy, Tako Head, can you repeat that to the extreme…?!"

"Raah, I said lend me your Animal Box Weapon, damn it!"

"I heard that one, but what do you want Kangaryuu for…? Extremely weird request, you know."

"I just… I mean… Damn, fine, forget it!"

"Oy, wait wait wait, Tako Head! Tell me, you know!"

"Hands off, damn! I said it's fine!"

"No no, you know, your face says it's important to the extreme! So tell me."

"I-IT'S NOT! Damn, stop insisting already!"

By their side, Uri heaves a feline sigh, wondering how its overthinking owner could have reached the conclusion that if Kangaryuu's activation pocket had made it grow adult during the fight with Ganma, then it would be able to make a human taller too… not that growing taller suddenly would help with his tsundere personality, in any case…


	31. STOREROOM ISSUES -Humour-

**5986 SHORT-STORY ~ STOREROOM ISSUES_  
_**

* * *

**Mirror Chapter: **TYL Vault Issues

* * *

_NAMIMORI MIDDLE SCHOOL, ONE LATE AFTERNOON_

"I'll only acknowledge you worthy of Tsuna if you find a way out before morning, heehee…" "W-WAIT, REBORN-SAN!" "A-Ahiii, Reborn-chan, why?!"

BAM. But the small trapdoor of the light well in the ceiling of the storeroom closes on the little hitman without any other parting words, leaving his two tested subjects behind.

By testing subjects, Reborn means Gokudera and Haru, who had had the bad idea that day of coming to him to try and be approved 'worthy of standing next to Tsuna'.

The little hitman's interest had been piqued and, for the best and the worst, he had then made them go through a multitude of trials for the entire day, just for the sake of it. He still ended up finding out along the way that their combi was probably better together than with Tsuna, just as he had always expected, but he had also concluded that the two of them wouldn't probably accept it. Thus this final trial, officially supposed to decide between them, but unofficially just needing to make them both fail.

"Damn, what is Reborn-san thinking?! He can't seriously expect us to have some Battle Royale inside and that only the strongest will emerge, right?!" "Ahiii, no way! Reborn-chan wouldn't do that, of course not!"

Gokudera and Haru make eye-contact briefly, before shaking their heads violently to make the previous idea disappear. They then shoot a glance upward at the only source of light in the narrow storeroom filled with shelves of heavy books and dusty notebooks barely leaving them enough space to stand side by side.

"What do we do if we can't go out until morning…? Pinch-desu…" "Tsk, it's Reborn-san we're talking about, so if we analyse his last words with our current situation, it must mean… that he expects us to collaborate to get out…?!"

Knowing Reborn, a little invisible arrow would be pointing at Gokudera written 'Wishful Thinking', but Reborn is always enjoying the charismatic privilege of staying beyond suspicion, except from Tsuna.

"Ahiii, what is Reborn-chan thinking?! If we collaborate and both go out, then… then Gokudera-san will also be… worthy of… Tsuna-san… Buuh, no way, no way! Haru will not help my rival succeed!" "Now is not the time for that, damn it! Wait… you said rival…?" "Humph, don't think Gokudera-san can fool Haru! It's obvious you love Tsuna-san too."

SHIN. A heavy silence falls as Gokudera tries to process.

_This idiot woman loves the 10th… romantically speaking… if she thinks I'm a rival… it means she thinks we stand on equal grounds… so she thinks I love the 10th… romantically?!_

SNAP. Gokudera becomes instantly scarlet with shame, smoke even coming out from his ears as he tries to hold back and not to pull dynamite out to bomb the _insolent who made such a shameful assumption about the 10th's honour as a man_.

"OF COURSE NOT, STUPID WOMAN! Take back your words immediately! There is no way the 10th would like men!" "Ahiiii? But of course, Haru never spoke about Tsuna-san. But you know, Gokudera-san, Haru won't make any difference no matter who is my rival so…" "SO CUT THE CRAP! I'm not your rival for THAT kind of thing! My respect for the 10th has nothing to do with your silly girlish romance!" "Buuuh, you bad liar! Love is a very beautiful miracle-desu. Don't sully it with your lies!" "What the…?! It's no lies, Stupid Woman! I don't like guys. I like girls, here, you get it?! So stop pulling sick jokes involving the 10th!" "Ahiii… for real?" "For real!" "You don't like men?" "Of course NOT!" "You like women?" "Yes, I like women. Here, happy now, Stupid Woman…?"

TILT. Gokudera suddenly stops at his own sentence, his mind having stumbled onto the two words 'women/woman' spoken so close to one another.

He lowers his eyes on Haru without even knowing why.

Now that he thinks about it, she's a woman… his boss' woman, or rather one of his prospective women… so a woman from the Vongola Family… from his Family… the Family he cares for and put his life on the line supporting… caring… protecting… yes, protecting her too…

"G-Gokudera-san…?" Haru asks after a long silence since her previous ultimatum, a little surprised to not receive any counter and even starting to feel ill-at-ease at being stared that way.

"… even if we can't go out on our own… I'll be here with you. So just shut up for now."

DOKI. Haru feels her cheeks becoming instantly hot as she gaps without a word at his green eyes less cold but more determined than usual.

"… y-you can't… Haru is… promised to… Tsuna-san, you… can't… ahiii…" "Aah? What are you talking about, damn it? You're the one worried we might not get out until morning…!" "… n-no good… no good, morning is no good… a night with… Ahiii, no-good-desu! I need to get back to Tsuna-san's side… back to Tsuna-san's side… not betraying him… Haru is not betraying him…" "… Oy!"

BAM. Haru feels her back bump with strength against the wooden shelf, cornered as Gokudera's narrowing eyes come to stare closer and deeper into hers, closing in on her with a suspicious scowl.

"What's this big idea about 'betraying the 10th'...?"

Haru suddenly feels scared at being stared down by these cold green eyes that look like nothing she's opposed before… maybe the pounding in her chest from before is not helping her thinking straight… maybe the dim-lit darkness of the storeroom is also playing on her nerves… but damn it, having these eyes staring coldly yet so closely at her feels so aggravating…

"… Haru doesn't want to betray Tsuna-san by falling in love with another guy, so don't make Haru feel crazy like that, aho Gokudera-san!"

SHIN. Silence falls as Gokudera's eyes relax into their normal frown while his brain is trying to process Haru's answer.

The wavering glitter in her chestnuts eyes as she doesn't avoid his eyes is slowly sipping into him together with her words as he gradually realises how close he's actually from her.

"… W-W-WHAT THE H*** ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, STUPID WOMAN?! Don't mess with me!" "You're the one messing up with Haru!" "Whaaat?! Not even in nightmares, Stupid Woman! As if I would bother with something childish like lov…" "It's not childish, and you said you like women!" "Don't bring that up again! It was in general, IN GENERAL!" "… so you never liked a girl before…?"

TILT. Gokudera's eyes widen at the reproof, not understanding why Haru's tone sounds so suspicious, but it's not like he would lie to shut her up, so he just pulls away from her while looking away with a low tsk.

"… Haru knew it… so you like men after all!" "STOP THAT F*** NOW!" "You do!" "I don't!" "YOU DO!" "I SAID I DON'T!" "BE HONEST, YOU STUPID RIVAL HOMO-GOKUDERA-SAN!" "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH, STUPID WOMAN?!"

GRIP. GRAB. BAM. The petty fight having turned physical, the lack of space claims its due right, and both of them bump into the shelves with force, shaking them to the point they start tumbling forward like dominos.

BADABAM. They barely have time to grab onto another to try and escape from the rain of bound paper falling on them, that the shock makes them see black.

When they blink their eyes open again, it's only to realise they are now on the floor in a wonderful messy acrobatics, and that they can't even find a way to stand anymore, stuck one on the other in the limited space oppressing them. Countless trials and falls again and again drain their stamina at speed light, and they give up on trying, barely pushing away a couple of hard books dug in their ribs or under their arms.

"Sigh… forget it… It looks like the sun almost finished setting too…" "G-Gomen…" "If you're sorry, then go on diet to try and not be so heavy, Stupid Woman…" "Ahiii, so mean! Haru is very fit!" "Exactly what part of you is fit, tsk… anyway, forget it… our damn loss, I guess…" "…"

Gokudera sighs and throws his head backwards to gazes at the ceiling wearily. As he gradually closes his eyes, Haru can only pout with a sorry expression her victim can't see anymore, trying her best not to rest too heavily on the chest of the one under her, while obscurity soothes everything into nothingness, night falling in complete silence, blurring everything.

On morning…

"…" The cupboard door opens on the silent greeting of the old school concierge and his morning duties.

"… tsk…" "a…hi…" The ray of sunlight awakes the two people who have fallen asleep one onto the other slumped against the wall of the cupboard.

"It's morning." The concierge's calm remark seems to awaken them completely.

Gokudera and Haru snap in synch, pulling from the other at light-speed before trying to stand up, tumbling on their numb legs and not managing to hold on without the support of the doorframe.

Somehow, they can't manage to make eye-contact with one another, and the old concierge doesn't insist except about:

"I advice you two to fix all of this before the Disciplinary Committee arrives, you know…" The old concierge smiles wearily with a knowing glance for the messed up storeroom.

SNAP. Gokudera and Haru instantly break into cold sweats and rush to collect books at light-speed, too exhausted to consider facing the dangerous aura of someone threatening them to 'bite them to death' for having messed up the order at Namimori's Middle School…


	32. CLUMSY DAY -Humour-

**5986 &amp; ALL &amp; D SHORT-STORY ~ CLUMSY DAY**

* * *

**Requested by: **Shattermirror

**Topic: **Accidental Kiss **| Theme: **Humour

* * *

_NAMIMORI KARAOKE CENTRE, ONE AFTERNOON_

"Just WHY do we damn have to come karaoke with this useless Bucking Horse?!"

"C-calm down, Gokudera-kun… You know, he doesn't really show it, but I think that Dino-san was feeling really low recently, so…"

"And how is that supposed to be our damn problem?!"

"Hum, it's true I shouldn't have forced everyone to come, I'm very sorry, Gokudera-kun…"

"Wh-what are you talking about, 10th…?! I-it's my honour to be always here to assist! I just meant, tsk… Why for this damn Bucking Horse's sake…"

"Ah, Tsuna-san, Tsuna-san, let's sing this one next!"

"H-Haru… well, d-don't you have something more… normal…?"

"Ahiii, but it's the most romantic duet of the playlist! Of course Haru would want to sing it with Tsuna-san!"

"… precisely why I'd like to avoid that…"

"Hahaha! Look, Tsuna, they brought us maracas!"

"Ah, Tsuna-nii, should I do the ranking of the most suitable songs for Tsuna-nii?"

"Ah, Reborn, my love! I'll dedicate this one to you, ufu!"

"Yosh! I found some extreeeeeme rock ballad!"

"Oniichan… How can you mix rock with a ballad…?"

"Ah, Kyoko-chan, do you have a theme song? If think we should hurry and select it before the others pack the playlist, sigh…"

"Tsuna-kun, thank you so much! But I will be fine, hihi... Actually, I already selected a song together with Haru-chan and the children, so…"

"Customers, is this… 'child'… with you? He just broke the vending machine for sweets! Please do not let him run around with dangerous toys!"

"Machine broken... Gomen..."

"Ah, Lambo, I-pin!"

"Gotta… hold… it… UWAAAAAH!"

The first session of karaoke thus ends up in a complete chaos and with enough volunteers for another one to bring Dino to pay for a second session as a thanks to Tsuna for having invited him for the first one.

"Thank you, Dino-san… To think you couldn't even sing at all yet, sorry…"

"Ah, well, shouldn't I just feel happy to have my cute little bro' wanting to cheer me, heehee…"

BAM. "You're forcing yourself, Idiota-Pupil."

"Ouch, Reborn! Wait, I never saw this costume before…?"

"Of course. Did you expect me to remain the same than when I was tutoring you? I am tutoring Tsuna now, and you should do the same and think about your future, or the Cavallone are doomed, tsk…" BAM.

"OUCH!"

"Hum, Dino-san, are you alright… Should I call Romario-san or…?"

"Ah, no, wait! I'm fine, Tsuna! I mean… it's not that bad to have fun once in a while, right? No need to involve our families all the time, haha…"

"Well… Reborn involved all my friends into my 'family' though… does it count the same, ugh…?"

But despite Dino saying it's not bad to take a break from Famiglia matters, the pick for his song can't hide his complete dedication to his own family.

"Tatakai wo negatteru wake janai _(It's not like I wish for a fight)_, Mamoru yatsura ga iru kara honki ni nareru no sa _(Because there are people I need to protect, I'll become serious)_, FOR FAMILY, FOR FAMILY…"

Tsuna can only gap with admiration while sipping his soft drink.

"Wow, Dino-san CAN sing…"

"Of course. My pupils are not 'no-good' for everything, heehee…"

"1-10th! I can sing too, just give me one song and I'll…!"

"Ah, wait, wait, it's okay, Gokudera-kun… It's not like it's really imp… Uwh, Haru!"

"Tsuna-san, let's sing the next song together! Duet-desu!"

"Oy, Stupid Woman! Didn't you see I was talking with the 10th?! Don't you dare interrupt for your damn silly…"

"Haru wasn't talking to you, Aho!"

"Are you looking for a fight, damn it?!"

"Buuh!"

"Tsk, just…"

BAM.

A heavy silence falls as Tsuna's eyes widen and widen of shock, unable to process what has just interrupted this umpteenth fight between Gokudera and Haru.

"Haha, Dino-san, you alright?"

"S-sorry, my foot slipped and… Ah! Haru-chan, my bad! I'm very sorry I bumped into you, are you alr…?"

BAM. The door of the karaoke room has slammed after Gokudera, interrupting everyone while Haru is collapsing on her knees on the sofa, not even minding the chaos around her.

_It was only an accident… It was only the unexpected result of having the faces of two people on the same ballistic axis while some unexpected shock propelled the first onto the other…_

_Accident-desu… It was only an accident because Haru was bending too close to Gokudera-san when complaining to this Aho, and then Dino-san tripped and fell on Haru…_

"… una… Tsuna… TSUNA!"

BAM. "Aouch, what was that for, Reborn?!"

"You're the Boss so solve the matter quickly."

"Eeh?!"

"What are you loitering around for when your Family members are in trouble, tsk… Just tell them both what you saw and they'll definitely trust you."

"W-what I saw, b-but…!"

"Anyway, what you saw is not really important. In the Mafia, what the Boss says becomes the Truth, so just hurry up and tell them before they start acting weird with each other and trouble the unity of the Family."

"Whaaat?!"

BAM. "Stop making that shameful face and decide already!"

_Uwaaah! Deciding…?! But deciding what…?! What exactly did I saw…?! What should I tell them I saw…?! Uwaaah, I can't tell them that, from my point of view, it really looked like a k… k-kiss…_

"Or if you're unsure, just decide what would be the best for the Family, heehee… Surely you won't mind giving your Right Hand Man a worthy woman, right…?"

"Eeeeeh…?! … just give me a break…!"


	33. BRIBERY ISSUES -Humour-

**5986 &amp; F DRABBLE ~ BRIBERY ****ISSUES**

* * *

**Requested by: **book14reader

**Topic: **Bribery **| Theme: **Not Specified

* * *

"Hey Brat! Remember to ask properly about who is the best to be the 10th's Right Hand! I'll get you this damn illustrated encyclopaedia in exchange so don't you damn mess up..."

"Ahiii, that's bribery! Fuuta-kun, Fuuta-kun, forget this Aho's stupid request and please do the ranking of who would be the best wife for Tsuna-san!"

"What's your damn problem about bribery, Stupid Woman?! Don't come and coerce him your way when you don't have anything in exchange!"

"Buuh! No need to bribe him when Haru just wants to ask a little question!"

"Oy, Brat, what's more important? The encyclopaedia or this stupid woman?"

"Ahiii! So mean! Then, Fuuta-kun, I'll definitely treat you to ice-cream, alright? Deal-desu!"

"What deal?! No damn way! And anyway, it's damn obvious it's more important to confirm who will be his Right Hand!"

"Buuh, selfish-desu! Tsuna-san's wife is a very important question!"

"Ooh, Ranking Planet, do you receive me…?"

"Important, my ass! You just want to leech to the 10th more by using the ranking as an excuse!"

"Haru doesn't want to hear that from an aho like you who only pesters Tsuna-san to show off he could be a good Right Hand Man!"

"Whaaat?! Take back your damn words!"

"Buuh! Ah, Fuuta-kun, about the wife, the wife ranking!"

"Wait, damn it! The Right Hand Man ranking is more important!"

"Ranking Planet, I receive you 3 out of 5… Some interferences on our side…"

"Shhh, don't disturb the ranking!"

"S-shut up yourself, Stupid Woman!"

"Fuuta-kun, the wife ranking, pretty please! Only the Top1 would be plenty-desu!"

"Oy, don't listen to her, Brat! The Right Hand Man, the ranking for who would match perfectly for the Right Hand Man, come on!"

"Ooh, Ranking Planet, I receive you, yes…"

"Wife… Wife…!"

"Right Hand… Right Hand…!"

"Out of the 5986 people ranked, the Top1 best match to be Tsuna-nii's Right Hand Man's Wife is Haru-nee."

"…"

"Phew…"

SCRATCH SCRATCH.

"Hum, Haru-nee, Gokudera-nii…? Hum, what's wrong? Your faces look really weird. Hum, ano, can you hear me…? What should I do about the encyclopaedia and ice-cream? … can you hear me…?"


	34. ICE-SKATING DAY -Friendship-

**5986 &amp; All SHORT-STORY ~ ICE-SKATING DAY**

* * *

"Ah, Haru! Wait! We're com… Gyaah!" BAM. "10th! Are you alright?!" "Haha, Tsuna, do you like the ground so much? Well it's refreshing for sure, after all this skating!" "Yamamoto, don't lie on the ice as if we were at the beach…" "Tsuna-kun…" "Ah, Kyoko-chan!" "I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun. Oniisan and I both took off our skate shoes already, so…"

Kyoko glances with a guilty and sorry expression at Haru, still standing on one leg in the middle of the ice rink with a broken skate in her hands.

"Ah, of course Kyoko-chan! Leave it to m… gyaah!" BAM. "10th!" "Sorry, Gokudera-kun…" "Tsk, Baseball Nut, instead of lying there like an idiot, can't you…?!" "Got it, got it! But I don't have my skates anymore either, you know." "Y-Yamamoto?! G-gets out fast before the guard notices! If he sees someone with plain shoes on the rink, he will…!"

"KORA! You the tall brat with the blue parka!"

"Uwaaah, I knew it…!" "Haha, looks like he's mad…! Ah, Tsuna, wasn't it you who gave the warrant phone number?" "Tsuna-kun, I think the concierge wants us all out now, what to do?" "Sounds like we need to follow him to the extreme…" "Ah, 10th, please go ahead. I'll make sure to bring back this damn Stupid Woman in your stead!" "Th-thank you, Gokudera-kun."

And Tsuna soon joins the bench outside the rink, just in time to get dragged with everyone by the concierge to the supervisor room for a long session of lecturing.

"Oy, Stupid Woman! Don't you dare move a damn inch until I come and get you!" "As if Haru could move at all, Aho!" "Damn it, always a bunch of trouble, tsk… Let's see, to get past the inner circle of skaters, I suppose I should go with the flow… The 10th forbade me to force my way in before, tsk…" "Gokudera-san, the other direction, counter-clock-desu!" "Just shut up! Who do you think I'm bothering with for?!" "Ahiii?! Haru wanted Tsuna-san to come and rescue me! Not some violent ungracious aho like you!" "What ungracious?! As if I cared, damn it! And what rescue?! Don't make it sound like it's a big deal, tsk… Breaking the skate and standing there like an idiot, so annoying…" "Ahiii?! Haru didn't do that on purpose!" "You'd better not! Already bothering the 10th and messing up with the damn fees too, tsk… Can't even stay quiet either…!"

Haru swallows back with irritation, feeling seriously aggravated at not being able to retort anything.

It's not like she asked for the skate to break, messing up the once-in-a-lifetime chance she had to show off in front of Tsuna-san with her ice-skating techniques… Falling in front of everyone was already shameful, but having to wait still in the centre of the rink where usually only pros venture feels only worse… And even if the rink assistant is already busy elsewhere and the others were already packing, even if Tsuna-san hasn't really the level to join the inner circle yet, just why is her only ray of hope out of this shameful abyss this violent swearing Aho…

Haru noms her lower lip with conflicting feelings as the silhouette in a black vest skids to come to a stop in front of her, having skilfully passed all the high-level skaters of the inner circle although today is his first day ice-skating.

"Oy!" "A-Ahiii…?!" "Don't ahiii me, damn it! I asked if you could put back this damn skate even if only for pretence…" "H… Haru is… not sure…" "Oy, what's wrong with you, all of a sudden? Damn, you're right… With the heel cup broken like that, you'd cut your feet, I guess… damn… So let's… OY!"

GRAB. Gokudera's hand lifts Haru by the arm just as she was about to collapse. His usual frown turns into a wince as he notices her leg trembling.

Not like someone could stay that long in equilibrium on one skate without breaking down at some point…

"Why didn't you call before if you're already that exhausted, damn it…" "H-Haru didn't want to… look bad… in front of Tsuna-san…" "Tsk, as if the 10th is the type to worry about that over the safety of his Family! Don't mess with me!" "S… sorry…" "Oy…?! D-don't start crying, damn…!" "It… it's just that…" "Tsk, fine! No need to explain, let's just go, sigh…"

TILT. Haru's eyes widen of surprise when Gokudera pulls on her arm to haul her onto him, and she can't help but freezes with a blush when his hand slides under her thigh to lift her both legs over his in a pose close to a sentada _(tango step where the woman sits on the man's lap, both her bended legs on the same side on his hip and none of her feet touching ground anymore)_.

"Here, gotcha…" Gokudera's voice reaching her ears at a lower volume due to their pose pulls Haru out of her shocked languor.

She watches silently as he lifts her knees one after another to bring her two bare feet – now that he has pulled off the other skate from her second foot – onto his own skate shoes, letting them rest there to avoid touching the ice.

"Just hang on. I'll bring you back to the 10th." His voice is a mixture of self-confidence and forsaken irritation as he stares deep in her eyes, his free hand holding her firm behind her back to make sure she doesn't stray away from him, while the other hand is holding onto her pair of skate shoes.

As Gokudera's feet move slowly, gradually, into backwards motion before turning effortlessly to face forward again, he lowers his eyes often, to make sure the toes on top of his shoes stay in place along their owner in his arms.

On her side, her face buried in a red sweat-shirt and not daring to raise her eyes, Haru has just forgotten how to breathe, clenching despite herself to his vest while wondering if she's having a nightmare or a dream.

All these people around them, all these pros who didn't even stop to help her out previously, aren't they all stopping now to let the both of them pass…

All these people at some distance, all these children and other people in the debutant circle, aren't they pointing at them and whistling knowingly…

And out of all people, why isn't he minding at all... why is he just looking at her, just minding her, just taking care of her until she's sitting safely on the bench...

Ahiii… Haru has never been so grateful NOT to see Tsuna-san around, or she would never have been able to face him… So-embarrassing-desu…


	35. NIGHTMARE DAY -Manga-

**5986 MINI-SCENE ~ NIGHTMARE DAY**

* * *

**Requested by: **Arabella A. Hilst** | Topic: **Something Dramatic

* * *

_VONGOLA BASE, ONE DAY DURING TRAINING BEFORE THE RAID ON MELONE BASE_

_"G-Gokudera-san… kof kof…"_

_"D… damn!"_

_This rusty feeling of blood in his mouth… This stingy sensation in his eyes teary with rage… This numb sensation in his motionless legs…_

_Damn… Whether there are Gods or Devils… No matter who, no matter what it'll take in exchange, just… Just… This time too, don't just let him watch helplessly as someone's life withers…_

_"Go…ku…d…e…ra...-san..."_

_But the breathless call is deadening in her throat as her face turns whiter and whiter, and his legs still can't move, the pool of blood around them not even troubled by a riddle._

_"Go…k…u…d-d…"_

_The call stops when her hands leave the glove on which they had clenched to try and make the one chocking her release his grip, and fall inert by her side, slowly, irremediably, inexorably..._

_"DAAAAAAAAAMN!"_

…

"…era-san…! …kudera-san…! …okudera-san!"

"…kof…!"

Gokudera blinks his eyes open, gasping for air.

"Gokudera-san!"

A familiar silhouette makes its way in his blurry field of vision encompassing the ceiling of the training room in which he had collapsed after training.

The rusty taste of blood is still there, probably from having clenched his teeth so hard they started bleeding… The stingy sensation in his eyes is still there too, probably from trying so hard to focus on whether what he's seeing right now is still a nightmare or not… The numb sensation in his legs and the pool of blood, them, have disappeared though… And the person kneeling next to him is still... alive...

GRAB.

"A…hi…?! G-Gokudera-san…" Haru panics at being suddenly rocked in his arms.

Long seconds pass in silence, the both of them half-collapsed in a hug on the floor.

Haru doesn't even know where to start, shared between her concern for the one acting so weird and her own racing heart, and thus she remains immobile.

When Gokudera's hands finally leave her back and neck to come and scoop her face, she feels her cheeks burn at meeting the melancholic gaze of a pair of green eyes, the usual frown between his eyebrows having turned in a wincing expression.

But the sadness and worry gradually disappear at feeling rushing blood tinting her skin with pink and red instead of the deathly white from his nightmare.

BAM. Gokudera finally releases Haru to collapse on the back on the floor, bringing his arm up to cover his eyes, trying to focus on reality again.

_Damn… That must be why this Baseball Nut is locking himself up for training ever since the news about his pops…_

"… G…okudera-san…?"

Gokudera clenches his eyelids tighter under the cover of his arm.

Damn… He'd better train harder so that he'll never have to hear her agonizing voice again calling his name…

TILT.

His… name…?

SNAP. Gokudera snaps conscious and propels himself asit in a fraction of second.

"… h… how did you just call me…?!"

"A…hi?"

"Oy… how did you damn call me?"

"Ahiii?!"

GRAB. Haru is pulled forward when Gokudera's fingers slip between the strands of hair under her ponytail to bring her closer. Haru skips a breath and can't help but answer while feeling her cheeks burn.

"A…hi… G-Gok…udera-s…an…?!"

"Never call me like that again!"

TILT. Haru freezes at seeing how sad and aggravated Gokudera's eyes are under his usual pissed frown.

Gokudera-san is acting so weird this morning… because she called him... Did she really hurt him just by calling his name… But then, how could she call him…

"T-then… Ha…yato…-san…?"

Eerily, the frown and tingling shimmer of sadness in his eyes are disappearing at the call.

"… Hayato-san?"

This time, sadness has definitely disappeared, replaced by something more bashful as he lets go of her and pulls away while looking somewhere else, clearing his throat with a troubled expression.

"T-tsk… Can't you just say it normally? You don't have to sound so damn worried…"

"Ahiii! And what else, now?! Hayato-san is always so whimsical! Annoying-desu!"

"Oy, th-that's… tsk, why do you make it sound so damn usual…?!"

"Because Hayato-san IS a childish annoying ranting aho, buuh…!"

"WH…?! Raah, forget it…"

Casually insulting him while laughing, tsk… It's not like how she calls him matters much, usually, but… but he'd rather hear her complaining with a laugh than speak his name only for eternal farewell…

_Just keep laughing, stupid… I'll make sure to always have you grinning when calling my name… always… _


	36. RESPONSIBILITIES ISSUES -Humour-

_Reviews count reached again = new chapter n(_ _)n_

* * *

**278659 SHORT-STORY ~ RESPONSIBILITIES ISSUES**

* * *

"Say, aren't you from Midori High?"

"Weehee, an elite girl!"

"Hey, join our gokon _(Asian type of gathering for single people to hook up with someone from the opposite gender, should count the same number of girls and boys)_, missy! We're a girl short."

"Aren't you pretty cute, huhum… I promise to take good care of you. Come have some fun with us!"

"Ahiii… Just mind your own business! Haru already has someone!"

"Haha, the cutie can bite! Well, you say that but we're rather good ourselves, right?"

"You're not obliged to tell your man when everyone just want a little fun, right?"

"Pfff, don't think you have a chance in comparison! Haru is not interested so let go!"

"Playing hard to get, tsk… Just drop it guys, there's plenty oth…"

"Haha, what are you talking about…? Just when it's starting to get interested… Don't you know that difficult cuties are the best once tamed…?"

"Wuh, count me out if it's another of your lame games… I just want a normal date for this gokon, you animal…"

"Ahiii! Are you idiots or something?! Stop ignoring Haru and take your hands off, I said! Or Haru will… ah? TSUNA-SAN!"

And Haru waves loudly at Tsuna and Gokudera passing across the street, even happier than usual to see them.

"Ah, Haru!" Tsuna answers, before spotting the four high-schoolers surrounding her and who have also turned to stare at them.

"S-scary… G-Gokudera-kun…"

"Tsk, what is this Stupid Woman doing again…? Let's go, 10th."

"Wh-what are you talking about, Gokudera-kun?! Let's help her out!"

"Help? What for?"

Tsuna's expression crumbles at wondering how Gokudera can be so clueless as long as the 'fight' doesn't involve regular violence.

"O-of course we need to help, because girls can't... I mean, right now, Haru is…"

"KYAAAH!" The piercing shout in their back interrupts Tsuna, and he turns just in time to see one of the guys' lips leave Haru's cheek.

BAM. A second later, her schoolbag has landed in the culprit's face though, pushing him away and obliging him to retract his arm from around her shoulders. A kick from her heel on the jerk's toes later and she's running away from the group of guys while insulting them loudly.

"Uwaah, they're coming this way too…?! What to do, what to do?!"

"Tsk!"

GRAB. Haru is sent flying towards Tsuna when Gokudera grabs her to make her pass behind his back, stepping forward while pulling out dynamite, ready to face whoever would come their way.

"Do not make light of a Vongola Guardian, damn brats…!" His dark tone and the threatening light in his green eyes are enough to make the teenagers stop on their tracks and turn heels, not planning to run into a fight just for the sake of evening odds for their gokon.

"Tsk, no guts, as expected…"

"Phew, thank you Gokudera-kun…"

"M-m-my honour, 10th!"

"T… thank-you-desu…"

"Ugh, what kind of damn face is that, Stupid Woman?! Tsk…"

"S… sorry… sob sob…"

"Ah, Haru! D-don't cry, see, it's finished, see…"

"Sob… H-Haru knows b-but… it still feels… sob sob… so disgusting… in front of Tsuna-san too, sob…"

"Ah hum, for me, i-it wasn't a big deal, I mean… Uwaah! D-don't cry! No I mean, I mean, s-sorry Haru, I really didn't mean…!"

"Tsk, just stop whining to the 10th when you just had to damn hit them first, you stupid. Waiting for them to land a hit first, how damn retarded…"

"Wh-wh-what?! How dare you, you insensitive Aho?!"

"Sensibility my ass! How old are you to cry for something like that?! If you don't like it, just counter before it happens! Blaming it on the 10th, tsk…"

"Ah no, well, she didn't blame me, and… and hum, you know, Gokudera-kun, I also feel responsible because we didn't go and help on time. I'm really sorry, Haru…"

"Guuh, 10th, for you to personally take responsibility although I was nearby… I'm really… a failure as a Guardian and as your Right Hand Man, ugh…"

"… where is that coming from again…"

"Ano, Tsuna-san…"

"Yes, Haru…?"

"Haru didn't mean to blame Tsuna-san, sorry-desu…"

"Eeh? Ah no wait, I mean, you're the one who was hurt so… and these guys were the ones responsible too… anyway, don't apologize, okay?"

"… sob..."

"Haru…"

But Haru's eyes are still watery, and she doesn't stop scratching her cheek with her sleeve, as if enough rubbing would make the disgusting sensation disappear. Tsuna can only try to comfort her while Gokudera's frown deepens at seeing the states she remains in.

Damn… The 10th is even personally blaming himself… personally cheering her up… Just why in Hell is this Stupid Woman like that for something so small… small but... maybe he's really the one not taking responsibility enough… After all, at that time, the 10th had called him to assist, and yet he hadn't taken the mission seriously… Damn, he ignored the 10th recommendation… Even though the Vongola intuition was probably speaking, he ignored his Boss' recommendation and failed to protect a member of their Family from tears… How can he ever make amend for that… How can he take responsibility…

Gokudera's fists tighten of frustration as he gazes at Haru still sobbing and Tsuna still clumsily trying to comfort her.

"… oy, Stupid Woman…?"

"A… hi…?"

"What does it take to make your forget these jerks?"

"Ahiii?!"

"Just spit it, tsk…"

"What are saying again, Aho?! Even if Haru could beat them down and hand them over to Namahage, Haru just can't forgive the worst attack of her life, unforgettable-desu!"

"Worst one…? You can't damn be serious…"

"Ahiii, don't make Haru repeat it, especially not in front of Tsuna-san! Shameful-desu, sob sob…"

"Just stop crying already, damn it! And stop bringing up the 10th's name every sentence!"

"… sob…"

"Fine, fine, then just get going with something worse than that, and you'll damn forget it, for Hell's sake!"

"What kind of reasoning is that, Aho?!"

"Raah, even a Stupid Woman like you is human, so just apply basic human psychology rules saying the mind remember the last important occurrence and get over it! The 10th will keep on feeling responsible if you don't stop crying soon, damn!"

"Ano, Gokudera-kun, I feel like a bad guy, with you saying it like that… can't you just say it kindly…"

"It's only a kiss too, nothing more than a greeting in many countries!"

"Haru is not from a playboy country like yours, you Aho! Stop making it sound like it's normal and no big deal just to annoy Haru! Hypocrite-desu!"

"What hypocrite?! I really damn not care! Raah, just get done with it already, for Hell's sake, wasting the 10th precious time again…"

"Done with what?! Stop pushing Haru!"

"Done with the new occurrence, I already explained, damn it! Do you ever pay attention to people talking, Stupid Woman?!"

"Haru doesn't want another occurrence, w-w-what are you saying, sob…! Heartless-desu… Haru never wants that again! Hateful-desu…"

"Ugh, why do you start crying again?! And it's the goal, the goal! A new shock to make you forget the precedent one and… Raah, forget it, you're not even listening anymore. I'm fed up already, damn it…!"

CHU. A huge silence falls as Gokudera's lips come and leave Haru's cheeks, just on the red spot she's rubbed to get rid of the sensation from before.

"Here, enough already?" Gokudera asks with his usual ranting frown, his tone lecturing and annoyed the same as when he's usually explaining the rationality behind maths to Tsuna.

But as Haru has frozen of shock and doesn't make any answer, he has to conclude that it wasn't enough to demonstrate his theory and he bends over again, bringing his lips to her temple, then to her cheeks and finally the corner of her lips, before pulling away to look at the result of his 'demonstration' with a scientific pose, his hand resting on his chin.

"So, how about now?" He asks again with the composure of a professor having just assembled together the pieces of an android and asking for a signal from his creation in answer.

"…"

"Hum?"

"A… hi… iiiiiiiii…?!"

"So…?"

BAM. So Haru's schoolbag slams in his face brutally, preventing him from seeing the expression of his guinea pig as she lands a kick in his tibia before running away at full speed to hide her crimson face from sight, shouting insults until she crosses the street and disappears.

"Aouch, no but what is this damn Stupid Woman's problem?! Hum, 10th, what is the matter…?"

"… I think I'm not cut to take over in Italy, that's for sure…"

"Eeeh?! 10th, is something wrong? Ah, wait, please don't leave! Damn… Did I… disappoint you in something or…?! But you said you were feeling responsible, so I just wanted to…!"

"… t… then please keep on taking responsibilities, Gokudera-kun… I guess I need a couple more years before being able to follow behind, sigh…"


	37. ALIKE ISSUES -Fluff-

**5986 &amp; URI MINI-SCENE ~ ALIKE ISSUES**

* * *

_VONGOLA BASE, ONE DAY DURING CHOICE PREPARATIONS_

"Really 10th?"

"Dino-san told me that my future self told him… Guuh, still feels weird to think it's about me…"

"Hahaha don't mind, Tsuna. Isn't it good? If these Boxes are like us, then it's easier to get along, don't you think?"

"Ah, well, yes, I agree. If they are the mirror of our feelings, then it means we need to grow stronger to be worthy partners of them!"

On the way back from the reference room to the kitchen, Gokudera can't help dwelling on the piece of news.

Alike… So Vongola Animal Box Weapons and their owners are alike… Damn, he would never doubt the 10th, but that Bucking Horse advice is another thing… Just looking at the damn facts, how is that possible… That would mean Uri is…

BAM. A familiar furry shape falling on his face as soon as he's passed the kitchen door abridges Gokudera's thoughts.

"Gyaa gyah GUUH! Stop that, Uri!"

_How could this damn violent disrespectful cat be like me…?!_

"Hihihi, Uri, be a good boy, here, sardines-desu!"

TILT. The scratching sensation disappears as Uri jumps from Gokudera to go and cuddle on Haru's legs, meowing for the treat.

"Aouch…" Gokudera mutters while massaging his face all scratched red by Uri's claws, before freezing awkwardly at the show.

_Uri isn't scratching this Stupid Woman… Uri is even behaving around her…_

Alike… Alike their owner… Mirroring their owner's feelings…

Gokudera's green eyes widen more and more, completely focused on every inch of his Animal Box screaming it loves Haru more than its owner.

_Uri is… cuddling with her… fondling under her fingers… meowing in her arms… l-licking her cheek…_

DOKI. Gokudera feels his face burning more and more as he forgets to breathe despite himself.

Suddenly, it's like every nerve in his body is reacting by proxy to the mirrored sensations of Uri. His hands are twitching like how Uri's paws gently patting Haru's arms and shoulders. His cheek is itching like how Uri is cuddling it on Haru's neck while meowing. His lips are twinkling just like Uri's tongue is licking Haru's fingers in search of crumbs of sardines.

Uri's tongue… his lips… her lips… her lips moving to talk to him…?

"Ahiii, Gokudera-san? Do you need any band-aids? Your face is still red-desu…"

BAM. The door closes precipitately behind Gokudera as he runs away to try and prevent his heart from exploding.

"Ahiii…? G-Gokudera-san…? Weird-desu… Uri, your owner is acting really weird, do you know why?"

"Meow!"

Instead of an answer, Uri comes and cuddle its face on Haru's cheek, playfully placing its paw on the top of her nose to designate the culprit.

Animal Box Weapons have the privilege of being more honest than their owner, haven't they…


	38. NOVELS DAY -Humour-

**278659 SHORT-STORY ~ NOVELS DAY**

* * *

"Gokudera-kun, class is not the time to read magazines! Even if your grades are excellent, as a literature teacher, I will not forgive your attitude! Confiscated! If you want it back, do like the others and come for a lecture at lunch break!"

"Tsk…"

Gokudera rants and kicks the study desk with his feet, frowning with anger as the latest release of "The Wonders and Mysteries of the World" disappears in the teacher's drawer along the mangas and other magazines confiscated to other students. This teacher sure doesn't know with whom she's messing…

When classes resume after lunch break…

"Gokudera-kun… what are all of these…?"

"Ah, 10th! Nothing to trouble you, tsk… This teacher was so damn upset I knew Latin classics better than her that she gave me back ALL the confiscated books… Why would I care about this kind of trash?! Girly mangas and sports magazines, tsk… Only good for empty-brained muscle-fanatics!"

"Ooh, the new pro baseball magazine, lucky! Let me borrow this one, Gokudera!"

"… see…? Suit yourself, Baseball-Nut, as if I cared…"

"G-Gokudera-kun, you don't like mangas or light-novels…?"

"Light novels? Is it those books with reduced word loads for kids not smart enough to get an entire book?"

"W-well, I like light novels myself so don't… well…"

"Eeh?! 10th, you recommend this type of books?! How prejudiced could I've been to neglect a literary source that the 10th himself acknowledges… I promise I will not waste your advice, 10th! I'm up to a read now!"

"E-eh…?"

Tsuna doesn't have time to set the topic back on tracks that Gokudera has dashed to his desk with the pile of confiscated light novels, pulling out his glasses and tying back his hair to focus completely on his newly 'personnally-recommended-by-the-10th' passion.

"Ano… Gokudera-kun… Aren't these Historical Otome Light Novels _(novels featuring a dramatic love story centred around a female lead surrounded by handsome knights/princes/etc. among whom several will develop a love interest on the lead)_…? Maybe you should start with something else…?"

"Leave him be Tsuna. Maybe he'll find something interesting for him inside, heehee…"

"Gyaah, Reborn?! Why are you here?! And wait... this bookkeeper costume, don't tell me...?!"

After one complete afternoon – at school – and one all-nighter – at his apartment – of reading, Gokudera finally closes the last book of the series with teary eyes bordered by dark circles, sparkling with a brand new motivation. Even on his way to school, he can't help retelling the story in his head.

"This samourai knight was so cool, so devoted… The way he sacrificed himself for his Lord, so magnificent! Truly worthy of being the Right Arm of the Lord! He even protected the Lady of his Lord with his life, being ready to face a hundred enemies to protect the honour of the one loving his Lord… so touching… so inspiring…! I understand now why the 10th wished for me to understand this kind of reference! How could I be worthy of serving the 10th without having the same understanding as this brave and devoted samourai knight?! This brave warrior even held back the personal feelings he had for the Lady in order never to burden her or his Lord with the weight of his unrequited love…! Such devotion! Making his Lord the top of his priorities even before his own heart! I'm so moved…! I should really work harder on understanding the 10th priorities. If I can't protect the ones my Lord cherishes from the shadow, I can't call myself his Right Hand Man!"

Fatigue having made Gokudera's brain skips a step or two in his analysis, he soon ends up transposing his present situation and group of nakamas into the setting of the light novel to try and find out who the priorities should be for him.

"Reborn-san should be the martial art mentor of the Lord, it fits with a home tutor… Then Turf-Head would be the brainless General running head-first into a battle… Then the Lady loving the Lord…"

Gokudera suddenly stops at noticing two familiar silhouettes under the falling leaves fluttering in the wind, farther away in the street and coming his way.

"Say, Tsuna-san, is it alright to hang out with Haru for shopping today after class? Haru would like to go and buy cakes to thank Tsuna-san's Mom to always welcome me for tea. My-treat-desu!"

"W-well, if you want… Ah, Gokudera-kun, good morning!"

TILT. Gokudera freezes as realization strikes and illusions of a Lord's Ikan Ho _(Heian Lord Kimono) _come to superpose over Tsuna's regular image, soon accompanied by Haru ending up in Kazami _(Heian Lady Kimono) _in Gokudera's mind.

"Gokudera-kun…? Can you hear me…?"

"Ahiii, what is happening to Gokudera-san? Dark-rings-desu! Let Haru see…"

DOKI. Completely engrossed in his transposition, Gokudera can't help but freeze and blush at feeling Haru's hands grab his face to inspect the dark circles around his eyes with a frown.

"Ahiii, this aho is neglecting his health and not sleeping enough! Tsuna-san, you scold him too or he'll never listen! So-stubborn-desu!"

SNAP. But Gokudera has already pushed away Haru's hands and run away at full speed, before stopping abruptly in the middle of the street, remembering that the 10th is actually behind him, and turning around again to go and kneel in front of Tsuna, apologizing for his rudeness, asking for the honour to carry his school bag, and follow diligently and silently behind for the rest of the walk.

When Haru leaves them to go to her own school, Gokudera can't help chasing after her silhouette, before shaking his head and remembering she is his Lord's Lady.

"Ano, Gokudera-kun… you're acting a bit weird. Maybe you should take a rest at the infirmary…?"

But Gokudera acting weird keeps on for the rest of the week, sleep deprivation making things worse and worse as he doesn't rest at night to read and re-read the light novels some umpteenth time, starting to confuse seriously really and fiction during the day, even in the way he addresses himself to Tsuna.

"10th, your humble servant is at your disposal."

"10th, transportation to your mansion has been arranged and Mother-Lady already informed of your arrival."

"10th, if you knew the tumult of my heart, you would know how unworthy I am to stay at your service… please allow me to commit seppuku _(samourai suicide by slashing open one's stomach)_."

Never minding his sudden old-fashioned polite speech when speaking to Tsuna or Reborn, Gokudera shocks everyone by also speaking the same way to Haru, instead of bickering with her as usual.

"Reborn… should we ask Bianchi or Shamal…? I'm seriously worried for Gokudera-kun."

"Ooh, Tsuna, your care for your subordinates makes me proud! It's a Boss duty to handle this type of situation, so I let the decision up to you to call them or not, heehee…"

"… you only say that at times like now, you sneaky…"

But Tsuna doesn't have to appeal to Gokudera's two nightmares as the problem kind of resolves itself when Gokudera faints of exhaustion on the Saturday, when having tea at Tsuna's home with Haru and the kids.

"… Ahodera is weird! Tsuna, Ahodera is really weird!"

"I know, Lambo. So just leave him rest, alright…?"

"Hum…"

"T-Tsuna-san… is Gokudera-san going to be alright…?"

"Haru… Yes, I think he will be once he'll have a good sleep. Sorry he acted so weird lately… I don't really get why."

"Haru… is also feeling weird now…"

"Ah?"

"Ah hum, no… Haru meant… Forget it, Tsuna-san…!"

"Oh, ok…"

And Haru lowers her eyes to hide a pouting blush, trying not to remember how unsettling it was to have Gokudera-san acting that way around her this week: speaking with deference to her, looking at her so seriously, standing next to her in the crowd of the shopping district as if protecting her, offering his hand when jumping from the train at rush hour, letting her walk side by side with Tsuna without really looking away from her either, etc…

On the way back home, Haru can't stop thinking about it more than she would have thought, not even managing to settle with herself if she hated it or not.

"Ahiii…Really, such a weird week… Haru needs to write about in my diary to vent! Hum, but Haru's journal only has Tsuna-san's stories, usually… Can Haru really write about Gokudera-san too… Uneasy-desu…"

Before she realises, Haru's pen has covered three pages of her diary with cursive to related all the 'uneasiness' caused by a certain 'aho acting all weird'.

The next day:

Two, three, four bold lines of red ink come across the aforementioned diary pages before relating with numerous cursing words how her perfect Sunday shopping plans with Tsuna-san had been interrupted by an aho pestering them now that he was back on feet, having dared and completely forgot what had happened the entire week, except for how he felt his loyalty for Tsuna to have increased in his heart.

"Ahiii!" Haru will NEVER worry about this idiot again!" … but soon filling new pages with Gokudera-san name…


	39. TRAINING ISSUES -Fluff-

**86 &amp; MIDORI SHORT-STORY ~ TRAINING ISSUES**

* * *

**Requested by: **Arabella A. Hilst** | Topic: **Something Haru centric

* * *

_MIDORI MIDDLE SCHOOL, LUNCH BREAK_

"Uwooow, so you're dating that guy now?! Didn't you always like the football team captain from that other school?!"

"Hum, you know, it's not that I changed heart. The truth is that I wanted some training so that I can feel more confident before going after my dream guy…"

"Training…?"

At a couple seats behind the group of chatting girls, Haru lifts her nose from her homework with curiosity.

"You mean you're dating him as training? Sounds harsh!"

"Ah no no no, please don't say it like that! You know, when he asked me out, I hesitated for a long time, but then, I remembered my Neechan's advice."

"You asked your big sis' for advice?"

"Ah well, hmmm, just a bit, because you know, I wasn't making any progress at all, and…"

A few seats behind, Haru absent-mindedly brings her pen to her chin, deep in thoughts.

It's true things with Tsuna-san are not making any progress… She tried everything she could, tried her best, but still no progress… There must be something Haru is doing wrong, or that Haru doesn't know how to do… Since Tsuna-san is her first crush, it would be normal to think she needs training, but it's not like Haru has a big sister to ask for advice on training…

"Aya, you mean this gorgeous sister of yours who is engaged to that famous alpinist? I saw her in a magazine: so pretty and confident! If she was my sister, I would be too afraid to ask her about my little tiny crush. Such a popular pretty woman would surely laugh at me, hihihi!"

"Neechan is not the type to mock people's trouble, buuh!"

"Alright, alright, we get it, we get it! So back to the topic! What did she say?"

"Yep, so what advice did your sister give you?"

"Hmmm, actually it wasn't really her advice, because you see, Neechan told me the story of her fiancé's training."

"You mean the alpinist guy? Wait, don't tell me this relationship training thing means he cheated on your sister a lot in the past…?!"

"Of course not! Buuh, listen to me!"

"Hihi, just teasing, just teasing!"

"So the training idea is from that alpinist?"

"It is! You know, when he talks about mountains, he's a bit of a maniac, but he's a good guy!"

"O…kay…? And how is a maniac talk on mountains gonna help in love relationships advice…?"

"Ah, because you see, before someone conquers Everest, they need to train and test their strength on smaller and easier mountains."

"Aah, I'm starting to see your point! So your dream guy is Everest and this new guy is a smaller mountain…?"

"Exactly!"

"Ummm, you mean to get sure to get the perfect kiss with your dream guy, you first try and train on another guy with whom it's no problem if you mess up, shishi…?"

"Kyaa, don't say it like that, don't say it like that!"

"Shishi, she's blushing sooo hard!"

At a couple seats behind, Haru has blushed a little too, her mind wandering on some distant mountains.

Of course Haru's dream guy is Tsuna-san, the amazing strong Everest she can only admire and try and gain his attention. Every time she sees him smile, it's like the shine of sun on the snows of Everest, dreamy-desu… So dreamy that now it's obvious that such a wonderful perfect mountain can't be climbed like that without preparations or training…!

But then, who would be the nearby mountains to train on…?

"So if it's not about kissing, then you mean training for dating?"

"I can get the idea about being more at ease with a guy that doesn't make your heart beat like crazy, but are you sure it's dating for real, then? You could just ask a friend to pretend, right?"

"Tut tut, of course it's not the same! If she's decided to go out with that other guy, it's because he's for real!"

"Well, because he's your neighbour, you take the same train, so you probably can date easily on the way home, right?"

"So it's all about the easy way?"

"Ah, well, it's true that I felt it when he asked me out the first time, it was just… how to say… very natural, very easy…! From all the boys around me, I think he was the one the closest to me without being a friend, so…"

"Yep, perfect as a training partner, right?"

The pen has left Haru's chin as she loses focus slowly, deeper and deeper in thoughts.

This feeling of easiness around someone, doing the same thing as him, hanging out together naturally… she has felt it before… she actually feels it often, when on her way to Tsuna-san's home, and with someone who is not a friend at all! Yes, how could she call this arrogant swearing meanie a friend…?! Well, maybe bickering all the time doesn't count the same as having an admirer, but it fits the 'close' and 'not friend' criteria, surely… If what her classmates are saying is the truth, then wouldn't that make him a perfect mountain to train before going after Tsuna-san-Everest…?

Haru's chestnut eyes lose themselves in the blurry of distant imagination.

She is wearing this strong and fluffy hiking parka and is fighting against the blizzard as she tries and climbs higher and higher on Everest. Namahage is in front of her on the snowy hiking path, pointing at the distant summit – where a big balloon in shape of Tsuna-san's head is floating – and encouraging her not to lose sight of her ultimate goal. But the trail is too slippery, the blizzard is too strong… and just as Haru is about to fall into a crevice that opened in the ice under her, a hand pulls her up.

Yes, she might be a very stupid woman, trying so hard to reach this Everest summit, but then, why is this ranting guy here to save her… to carry her away from the dangerous snowy trail… to sit her near a warm fire in a distant cavern of emerald-green ice… emerald like his eyes as he stares deep in hers to call her a badly-prepared untrained idiot…

So he's the God of another mountain… offering her his advice while swearing prodigiously against her cluelessness… offering her his protection while throwing his own fluffy coat to her face for her to get warmer… offering her a path to his own mountain while pestering her every metre to make sure she's following properly…

How come the summit balloon of Tsuna-san-Everest is getting farther and farther now, just as the weather is getting warmer and warmer, metre by metre, when following the trail leading to a sharp mountain covered with the emerald green of arduous forests in-between silver-grey razor stone… Everest looked so dazzling and shiny, strong and solid, but this other mountain looks at the same time hostile yet easy to climb up once having passed beyond the first scary impression…

How come Haru has hold out her hand to her guide to walk up towards the summit with him, even getting rid of her hiking parka along the way as the breeze is warm here, blowing hot and cold at the same time, but never managing to defeat the innate cosiness of the surrounding air… Everest looked very refreshing and large enough to welcome all, but this other mountain looks at the same time mysterious yet trust-worthy…

How come, now that the summit is in sight, that she's almost dancing and twirling under the breeze, barefoot on the soft thick emerald grass covering the heart of this other mountain. Not one Namahage but a full family of Namahage are actually playing music and throwing some liveliness onto this mountain not used to it but not unhappy with the change… Everest looked beautiful, but not as much as this other mountain, now that flowers are blowing like spring has descended upon it…

The guide himself seems to have forgotten how to frown, his genuine smile more dazzling than snow-drops peeking here and there under his foot as he is dragged in a twirl by his guest… Sun is setting, carrying its warm crimson breeze to Haru's cheeks as she gazes up into these sparkling emeralds eyes, more addictive even that this emerald mountain she climbed without even realizing it… Her own eyes are closing, slowly, as she feels her guide's hands slowly bringing her face to his…

"SAY WHAAAT?!"

BAM.

The sudden shouting awakens Haru from her day-dreaming and the elbow on which she had rested her chin slips from the table abruptly, making her face crash loudly on her desk.

But the group of girls at some distance is too much in shock to notice her misadventure.

"Say what…?"

"I said I read an article about this alpinist."

"Yes… NO! Not this part, the next one!"

"Hihi, I just said, that in this interview, her sister's fiancé said that, of all mountains he had climbed, his favourite was not Everest. He said everyone finds a spot in his heart for his own favourite mountain, and that no matter how much one dreams to conquer this or that, it's only when taking its path that we notice the most enjoyable one is not always the one we originally thought."

"…"

"If you ask me, I think love is the same. You never know if this new guy is not a better match for you than your dream guy. You might call it only training, but I think you might fall for real, hihihi…!"

A couple desks behind, Haru's nose has fallen behind her notebook to hide her beat red cheeks.


	40. MORNING-SICKNESS ISSUES -Humour-

_Review count reached = new bonus chapter today!_

* * *

**5986 &amp; ALL DRABBLE ~ MORNING-SICKNESS ISSUES**

* * *

**Requested by: **mcr77 _(bonus crack before real chapter)_

**Topic: **Pregnancy**  
**

* * *

"Ah, this was so fun!"

"Where should we go next, Tsuna-kun? The map says visitors should focus on busy attractions on morning, since the line will be shorter early during the day."

"Yooosh, I've spotted an extreme attraction over there!"

"Hahaha! Always in for some thrill, right, sempai?"

"Ugh, why something like that?!"

"Tsuna, stop being a wimp already. It's the boss' duty to inspire admiration by facing his fear."

"Reborn, can't you give me a break with the boss thing… at least during our rare holiday… it was already shorten too, due to Gokudera-kun and Haru arriving late this morning so… hum…? Speaking of them, where are…?"

"I see them. Still behind, hum... Let's wait for them?"

"... sometimes I'd like to see the world from as high as Yamamoto...life can be so unfair, sigh..."

"Ah, HARU-CHAN…! Over here, over here! Huh…?"

"Yeah, something extremely weird there… Let's go and see… OY, Tako-Head! What's the matter?"

"Just shut up! And no need to all run here, damn it! It's n-nothing…"

"Haru-chan, are you alright...? Your face is really pale, you know."

"K… Kyoko-chan… S-sorry, I'm really f-fine, it's really nothing so… u-ugh!"

"Haru-chan! It's not alright! You look a little sick. Are you nauseous maybe…?"

"O-of course not! I'm just… UGH!"

"O-oy, Stupid Woman?!"

"G… Gokudera-san… I… Ugh…"

"Hey! Hang on! You mean… No, wait, for real?! Damn it, don't tell me…"

"… I… I think it's… that…"

"… that…?! That as in 'that'...?! Don't serve me crap, oy… Say what?! Come over here, damn it…!"

"Wait, Tako-Head, you should drag her like that! It's extremely bad attitude and…"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"Strange… Just what is wrong with Gokudera-kun and Haru…?"

"Ooh, you care about your subordinates, Tsuna? It's a nice growth as a Boss, heehee…"

"I asked you to give me a break, Reborn, sigh… Anyway, let's just wait for them to come b..."

"YOU DAMN CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!"

"Ah, Gokudera snapped, haha!"

"Yamamoto… be more serious, sometimes, sigh…"

"Oy, why aren't we going to check on them?"

"Don't, Oniichan! When someone is sick, it's better not to crowd around them. Gokudera-kun seems to care for Haru-chan now, so we should just…"

"DON'T DITCH THE TOPIC! AND DON'T YOU DARE TALK AS IF IT DOESN'T CONCERN ME, DAMN IT!"

"Ooh, sounds a little more serious than expected. Are you planning to go, Tsuna?"

"Uh, why me?!"

"Because you're the Boss, of course."

"… give me a break…"

"B-BUT HARU CHECKED AND…"

"AND WHAT?! YOU WERE THE DAMN ONE TO SAY IT WAS SAFE TO… TO… DAMN IT!"

"BUT THE DATE WAS RIGHT!"

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT NOW?!"

"Sob…"

"Ah! D-damn, my bad, I… I… just what do I need to do now…?"

"Buuh, Haru feels like throwing up again…"

"O-Oy!"

"Ah, Haru-chan looks in trouble!"

"Tsk, this idiot Tako-Head has better do an extreme good job accompanying her…"

"Looks like they went to the water fountain. Let's follow them?"

"Sure, I'm a little concerned for Haru. Just what can be wrong with her…? It also feels weird to see Gokudera like that…"

"Heehee, you shouldn't underestimate the Vongola hyper-intuition, Tsuna. Something must have happened to two people of your family and…"

"… can't you just talk about normal usual things for a change, Reborn…"

"Speaking of normal usual things, the most common reason for a woman to feel nauseous on morning with a man being concerned over it is morning sickness during pregnancy."

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

"SAY WHAAAAAAAT?!"

"Ah, Gokudera started throwing up as well. What should we do, Tsuna?"

"Well, the second most common reason is food poisoning, heehee…"

"… no way… then the bricks of milk from this morning when they showed up late after having skipped breakfast were… our only holiday… give me a break, sigh…"


	41. VAULT ISSUES -TYL-

**TYL!5986 SHORT-STORY ~ VAULT ISSUES_  
_**

* * *

**Mirror Chapter: **Storeroom Issues

**Timeline: **Canon TYL

* * *

CRRR. BADABAM. "WATCH OUT!"

A tumult of marble rock and petrified wood later…

"Kof kof…" "Huf… d-damn... Are you alright…?"

Alright is not exactly the word Haru would use to describe the feeling of being buried alive in complete darkness with barely a draught of air connecting them to the outside. Not exactly what she had been hoping for when wilfully joining Tsuna, Gokudera and the others for a treasure hunt in Italy searching for the blueprints of hundreds-year-old boxes...

"… looks like this damn vault collapsed, tsk… do you have any space to move?" "… n-no… about twenty-thirty centimetres only above… on the front it…" "OUCH! That was my face!" "S-Sorry…"

Haru tenses at realizing the entire surface below her is actually Gokudera's body, and she suddenly feels tiny when palpating around her and noticing that his built is so much larger and taller than hers.

"Gokudera-san… do you think the others will be able to pull us out soon…?" "… that's if they can find a way to open without breaking the equilibrium or it'll collapse on us…" "I see…"

Haru can't help feeling cold sweats running down her spin. Even someone not claustrophobic would panic in this kind of situation, but somehow the hot-blooded man she's used to bicker with is bearing with the situation with calm… Feeling his warmth just under her palms is the only thing making her keep her wits together.

"S-so… is there anything we can do on our side…?" Haru ventures with the hope of putting their two brains in it together to pull them out of their predicament.

SHIN. But silence only answers her, barely troubled by the sound of their two breathing.

"Gokudera-san…?" Haru asks after a long silence, starting to feel ill-at-ease at feeling the presence of another body under hers but no answer from him.

"… even if we can't go out on our own… I'm here with you. I'll definitely protect you, so just calm down for now."

DOKI. Haru feels her cheeks becoming instantly hot as she gaps without a word at the warm tone of his voice sounding more unruffled yet determined than usual.

"… y-you can't…" Haru mumbles with a teary vacillating tone.

TILT. Silence falls as Gokudera's clenches his teeth, feeling quite bitter to have his pride and honour as a Guardian belittled in such a way. It feels so irritating to have and put words on his feelings that he can only mutter angrily between clenched teeth.

"I just protect what I want to protect, even if it means my damn life. Don't make me justify myself, Stupid Woman. I have no account to give on my family choice to anyone." "… don't protect Haru… don't say you'll protect Haru… d-don't…" "… what the… is your problem…?!"

Haru has started trembling imperceptibly, not knowing herself why her chest feels like exploding at each second more spent in this confined and dark place, stuck in Gokudera's arms.

"… saying you'll protect me… don't ever say something like that to a woman if you don't understand the meaning! You can't… don't…!"

TILT. Gokudera's eyes widen at the reproach, not understanding why Haru's tone sounds both accusing and gloomy. His hands rise slowly to her shoulders that he can feel shaking of some unknown pressure she is trying to keep in.

"… don't let Haru fall in love with you…"

TILT. Gokudera's expression freezes in a gap, both surprised and pained by her wretched tone of voice.

"… Haru already knows… that I am not very good at choosing who to love… Tsuna-san… Tsuna-san always looks at Kyoko first… Haru knows it… I can see it… so… so…"

Her fingers nicked on Gokudera's shirt are trembling and clenching more and more, leaving Gokudera at a loss of words. This kind of topic has never been his cup of tea, let alone his favourite, and now on top of everything, it seems to involve him personally… 'seems' only… or is it pain he's feeling at seeing her so hurt… is it impulse he's fighting at not hugging the trembling her for comfort… is it hesitation he's swallowing back by not saying anything in fear of something he'd regret…

No way, just no way… she's the 10th woman… his boss woman, or at least prospective woman… as the Boss' right hand man, his duty is to watch over her when the Boss can't himself, protect her from harm, care for her well-being from the shadows… care… is it alright to care… is it not betraying the 10th to care about one of his women… because she is one of… she… the 10th… is the 10th considering her one of his women… if she were not… if she were not then could he care for her as a woman only… care… for her… only…

TILT. Haru freezes at being pulled up by Gokudera's hands to bring their lips together.

The warm breath linking them together stops as quietly as it begun, bringing a heavy silence.

Haru doesn't seem to realize, while Gokudera doesn't even seem conscious of what he has done himself, and obscurity soothes everything into nothingness as eternity passes in complete silence, blurring everything.

Long hours later…

The collapsed vault opens on the rescue squad, bringing fresh air and sunlight into the narrow space where Gokudera and Haru were buried alive.

"… tsk…" "a…hi…" The ray of sunlight awakes the two people who have fallen asleep one onto the other.

"They're safe!" Fuuta exclaims with a relieved overjoyed tone.

TILT. Gokudera and Haru blink of semi-blindness at the sudden burst of light, before turning towards the presence they can feel close to them. A faint blush at making eye-contact and they both snap in synch, averting their eyes before pulling from the other without a word.

Hands are hold to them to help them stand up as they tumble on their numb legs, and no more glances are exchanged as they receive everyone's friendly pats of concern.

_It was only an illusion amidst darkness… these feelings never happened…_

"Ah! Gokudera-kun, Haru! I'm so glad you're both safe!" "10th / Tsuna-san!"

_My most important is still and will forever be the 10__th__ / Tsuna-san…!_


	42. RUNAWAY DAY -Manga-

**5986 &amp; 2795 &amp; B SHORT-STORY ~ RUNAWAY DAY**

* * *

_ONE DAY IN THE VONGOLA BASE DURING CHOICE PREPARATIONS_

"Kyoko-chan! Haru! WATCH OUT!"

Tsuna's call makes both girls startle and they stare with incredulous eyes at the shape of metal dashing their way like a bull destroying everything on its path.

The air is sizzling of electricity and hypnotizing them into a blinding flash of pure light.

WHITE.

Kyoko and Haru gradually blink their eyes open, surprised that nothing painful happened.

"EX-TREME STOOOP!" Ryohei is roaring while focusing his entire determination into the flames fuelling his boxing gloves – freshly out from Kangaryuu's active pocket – to block by the horns the Vongola Box of Thunder.

"Our bad. Lambo got a little out of hands. Are you alright?" Tsuna's calm voice from his Hyper Dying Will mode startles Kyoko and she stares absentmindedly in his eyes of orange-gold in fusion, not yet processing how he has managed to lift her in his hands in the blink of a second to get her away from the bull's trajectory.

"Oy, Stupid Woman…? Still alive?" But Gokudera's question for the one he has also dragged away from danger only finds answer in Haru's blank eyes as she stares without realizing at Tsuna and Kyoko, on the other side of the dented trail still sizzling of green electric flames separating the corridor into two.

An hour later.

"Oy, Stupid Woman…?"

"Ahiii…?! W-what is it, Gokudera-san?"

"That stupid cow finally calmed down and we managed the seal his damn Animal Box Weapon back. But this brat doesn't stop crying, tsk… Do you have anything we could… Oy?"

"Ahiii…?! Ah, hum, yes, Haru is listening… so Lambo-kun, hum…"

"Tsk, you've been spacing out since before, what's your damn problem?"

"N-nothing-desu."

"Liar."

DOKI. Haru's eyes widen despite herself, surprised to have been seen through so easily, and she noms her lower lips to hold back.

"Don't mess up with me and serve me that crap. What the hell is wrong?"

"… it has nothing to do with Gokudera-san…"

Something inside Gokudera's chest tightens at the cold remark and he frowns with an aggravated expression, stumbling like he isn't stumbling often on what to answer to that.

"W-what the heck…?! You girls made such a big fuss about boycotting living together because we were hiding things from you, worrying the 10th so much and everything, and now you damn hold things back?! Just spit it!"

BAM. Haru startles when Gokudera's hand nails in the wall next to her, cornering her back to the wall and unable to escape his stubborn green eyes. His tone is annoyed and impatient, but not as violent as usual.

"Just what is damn troubling you, spit it…!"

Haru's wavering eyes fall under the shadow of her hair and her lips start trembling.

"… Haru… knew… already… b-but… but… sob sob…"

BAM. Gokudera has barely time to grab her shoulders that she collapses on the floor, her knees having surrendered under her, due to all the feelings she had kept in until that moment suddenly flowing out.

"Haru knew Tsuna-san always puts Kyoko-chan first! Tsuna-san, he… even when he calls our names, it's always Kyoko-chan first… sob sob… Haru always knew… b-but Kyoko-chan is a good friend, sweet and gentle, Haru knows it! And Tsuna-san is… always… being kind to Haru, even though Haru is not… his… first… so… sob sob… So Haru hates it! I hate myself! I knew but it still feels so horrible inside, sob sob…"

Gokudera can only listen quietly as the downpour of words accompanies the downpour of tears on his shoulder.

He could be comforting her, telling her the 10th cares for her and that she shouldn't make herself sick like that, but comforting people is really not his style… He could be ignoring her, telling her she's annoying to make such a big fuss for just a crush going nowhere, but abandoning a member from his Family when they are in trouble is definitely not his style… He could be encouraging her, telling her to just keep trying like the hopeless stubborn idiot never-giving-up she is, but something is holding him back inside, something completely not his style squeezing something in his chest and making him unwilling to let her run after the 10th any more, especially less if it is going to risk her crying more like right now…

TILT. His hand stops just before reaching her face and he forces himself to pull it back, inwardly cursing himself for whatever weakness inside him has caused this impulse.

A couple more minutes pass, watching over her sobbing pass in heavy silence, and aggravating Gokudera to the point that his fists clench until they become white. Finally his lips parts, unable to take it anymore.

"Just... stop crying..."

"A... hi...?"

"Just stop crying! So irritating!"

ZAAA. Haru instantly stops sobbing, her breathe blocked in her throat at the crushing pain of hearing something like that from the one she had unconsciously clung to for comfort.

Her watery chestnut eyes rise gradually towards Gokudera's face, and her lips tremble of shock at meeting with a pissed-off frown.

BAM. Haru has left running out of the door with whatever she was able to keep of her composure.

Behind her, Gokudera has frozen on the spot, still squatting on the floor and his balled-up fists clenching more and more until they bleed at realising what has just happened.

Behind the door in the corridor, a familiar silhouette with googles is sighing wearily, scratching her head while wondering what to do with this bunch of hopeless kids.

The next morning.

On the way to the kitchen for breakfast, Gokudera can't help thinking and thinking again about the one he'll need to face normally despite all her tears the prior day and the dark circles under his own eyes for having spent the entire night thinking about it.

But when the door of the kitchen opens and he only finds Kyoko and I-pin standing at the cooking station, his legs freeze at door-sill.

_What the… where…?!_

BAM. A side kick sends him crashing in the corridor wall at some distance and he soon faces the dangerous flames of Storm Scorpions aiming at him.

"Guuh, Aneki…?! What the...?!"

"Haru left."

Gokudera freezes completely on his spot.

"A hopeless idiot messed up yesterday and she said she'd leave since nobody needs her here! So what the hell are you still doing there, Hayato?!"

"… I…"

"I don't care if you have to kneel in dogeza and admit you're the stupidest in the world but fix your mess and bring her back!"

BAM BAM BAM. The detonations of the Storm Scorpions attacks echo in the corridor while Gokudera is kicked out by the base hatch.

Left behind in the corridor, Bianchi smirks under her googles.

"Hum, you're tougher with your brother than with Tsuna…"

"Reborn, my love! Awww but of course, this hopeless Hayato doesn't have the guts to be honest, after all. It was the same for the talk he owns me since Melone Base, sigh…"

"They all need to grow up, hum… Or the Family won't stand a chance against the Millefiore."

Outside the base, Namimori Streets.

BAM. Gokudera bumps his shoulder into a mail box, too deep in thoughts to pay enough attention to his surroundings. A kick in the damn box stupidly coming to bother him on his way when he has other things to mind, and he's back on track.

Damn it… His fault, it's all his fault… If it was going to be like that, he shouldn't have hold back the day before… If she was going to leave anyway, he should have at least… at least… Damn, what is it exactly he would have wanted to say or do…

About five minutes of running around later, randomly aggressing the rare passerby still out so early on morning to ask them if they've seen a brown-haired teenage girl, Gokudera finally slaps himself to recover his cool.

Analysing… He should be thinking instead of running around like a damn fool… Where would this Stupid Woman go…

TILT. Nine minutes later, he's catching his breath in front of the Miura's Residence. No sign of her or even her having come by.

Damn… Where… Where has she gone?!

Eight minutes later, he's panting heavily while leaning on the closed gate of Midori Middle School. But once again no sign of her passing there…

Damn damn DAMN! Where?! Running away from the base, where can she go?! Her family is not there anymore in this era… Nobody is waiting for her at school either… Where does she have left…?!

The more Gokudera thinks about it, the less it makes sense, but the faster he runs, forgetting to breathe, forgetting to provide his brain and heart with needed oxygen, forgetting everything except finding her.

Six more minutes of intense searching in almost apnea and a familiar silhouette finds its way inside his aggravated green pupils.

_Tsk…!_

A skid and he dashes the other way, shouting to pedestrians on his way to move away as he passes the bridge at full speed to reach the other side of the river banks. He trips a bit at jumping the last steps going from the bridge so the side walk but only focus on the back of the silhouette he's chasing.

"HARU!"

BAM. Haru hasn't even have time to turn to answer the call that two arms fall on her after another tripping, clasping her firm in a cross hold for her attacker to recover balance and make sure she won't go anywhere else either. The leather bracelets and rings just under her nose feel at the same time familiar and completely unexpected, just like the warmth of the hold.

Long seconds pass in silence, only troubled by the loud panting of Gokudera trying to fuel his body with oxygen again now that he has reached his target.

"… huf huf… c… come back…!"

Haru's eyes widen of disbelief, too shocked by the murmur that blew a couple strands of hair of her ponytail.

"Please come back…"

DOKI. Something in Gokudera's quiet murmurs is unsettling, making Haru's heart about to burst, especially when her nerves are still highly-strung since the day before.

Why is he here… Why is he holding her…

"H… Haru needs to go… P-please let go, Gokudera-san…" Her voice is not as serene as she had intended and she doesn't know herself why.

GRIP. But his arms tighten around her shoulders instead of releasing her, and even his hands clench harder on her.

What is she saying, pretending to go just like that as if it was an errand matter… Just don't mess with him saying it doesn't concern him again… So aggravating… And crap, his head is spinning… shouldn't have run so hard…

"Don't go… I said don't go, damn it! About yesterday, I… I mean… S-stay!"

"A…hi…?"

"For the 10th, for Sasagawa, for the brats too… Everyone needs you so… damn… I mean…"

Haru's expression has closed, not wanting to have another debate about Tsuna and her feelings when she hasn't yet gotten over the one from yesterday.

"Gokudera-san… Please let go of Haru. Haru needs to go."

Gokudera's expression crumbles noticeably but he doesn't let go. Something inside is shaking really hard and he can't help feeling insecure and almost scared.

He already talked about the 10th, so why isn't she accepting to come back… She can't really be planning not to come back no matter what he'll say…

The idea of failing to convince her aggravates Gokudera further and he just pulls on her arms forcibly to make her turn his way, lowering his hands on her waist planning to lift her on his shoulder and bring her back to the base by force if needed.

TILT. But upon making eye contact, he can't help lowering his hands again, making her feet touch ground again after having barely rose of twenty centimetres.

If he brings her back like that… won't she run away again as soon as she has the chance… won't she resent him… won't she hate him…

DOKI. Something even more painful than the idea of failing to bring back their Family Member to the 10th is crushing his chest at the possibility of her hating him and never behaving the same as before again.

Damn, he forgot to breathe again, his head is really dizzy… so dizzy that he's missing half the words of her question, only seeing her frowning chestnut eyes gazing deep into his.

"… okude… -san… feeling…?"

Feeling…? His feelings…? Damn, why is she asking him about something as meaningless as his own feelings on the matter…?! Yesterday and even today are such damn troublesome days, messing up with him… She wants to hear his feelings? Bring it on…

"I'm pissed off because you left, here, happy?!"

"Ahiii?!"

"Crying like that without being able to do anything, it just felt so damn irritating! Leaving out like that this morning, leaving us behind, leaving me behind without even being able to do anything again, it just pisses me off to no end! So come back with me! Even if you don't want to come back for the 10th or for Sasagawa, or even for the kids, I don't care! Just come back for me!""

DOKI. Haru's face is slowly and gradually freezing into a dumbfounded expression turning redder and redder, even redder than when Tsuna had thanked her for her support to their training.

"A… hi…?"

Why is Gokudera-san holding her so close to tell her that… Why is he insisting to go back while Bianchi had said it was fine to leave the hide-out to shop for lunch… It's not like everyone else can't prepare breakfast if she's not here for a couple hours… Why…?!


	43. UNDRESSING ISSUES -Timeskip-

**TIMESKIP!5986 SHORT-STORY ~ UNDRESSING ISSUES**

* * *

**Timeline: **Future Canon (after manga end) **| Age Gap: **+2~3 years

* * *

_NAMIMORI STREETS AT NIGHT_

"Good night, Haru-chan."

"Good night, Kyoko-chan!"

"Oy, Tako-Head! You'd better do an extreme good job walking Haru back home!"

"Shut it up... I already promised the 10th I'll do, so just get lost, Turf-Head, tsk…"

And the four of them separate on a wave – or at least Haru and Kyoko waving happily at each other, while Gokudera and Ryohei just shrugs before turning heels.

No matter how many years can pass, no matter if they all attend high school now, some things will never change, and spending the evening at Tsuna's place will always be filled with many wonders. The innocent party to welcome Fuuta back from his first linguistic trip in England had thus turned way more exciting than what regular high-schoolers are used too, due to the usual Vongola challenges taking over.

And after several hours of festivities under Reborn's lead, now is finally the quiet time everyone needs: Tsuna to clean off the mess at his house the best he can, meaning without any hope of restoring the holes left by grenades within the night; the kids to fall soundly asleep with a grin; Yamamoto to bring back the empty sushi okamochi _(traditional wooden delivery platters)_ back to his family shop; the Cavallone Family to escape Reborn's punishment for having lost at his game; etc.

Even Haru and Gokudera are tired enough not to bicker against each other on the way to Miura's Residence. If not for Tsuna's request, Gokudera wouldn't have bothered to make a detour to drop her home, quite certain that even senseless delinquents wouldn't bother with a girl dressed up into London Tower Bridge. But the 10th's words are the Right Hand Man's mission, and a man of honour will comply with it… or at least will try…

TRIP.

"Careful, tsk…"

"Sorry-desu…"

"I'm amazed how you're damn able to know where you're putting your feet with this idiotic costume."

"It's not idiotic! Haru trained really hard to learn how to walk inside it!"

"Whatever… Just don't hurt yourself until I've done my job of dropping you home safely, damn it…"

"Buuh, Haru didn't ask for your help!"

"The 10th did, so I'll stick with you even in Hell, Stupid Woman."

"Ahiii, sounds like a bad bad nightmare…"

"What nightmare?! I should be the one saying it!"

Their arrival in front of Haru's home saves them from an umpteenth fight, but not from the pleasure of having to bear with the other one, as Gokudera's release is delayed by some unexpected problem.

"What… do you… damn mean… you can't find your keys?!"

"W…ell, Haru put them in her vest pocket but…"

"Raah, I can't believe you!"

"Ahiii, don't!"

"And how are you planning to do with your both arms stuck there, Stupid? Tsk, I can't believe I have to…"

"D-Don't break anything!"

"I won't! Here, happy?!"

Gokudera rants with an angry flushed face as he walks as close as possible to Haru while avoiding the pillars of the bridge costume. He pauses for a second before slipping his hands in-between the bridge suspension cables, one of them grabbing Haru's shoulder to hold her still while the other is furrowing under the layers of carton and fabric in search for the keys.

An uneasy silence falls under the pale yellow halo of the nearby streetlight, both of them suspending their heartbeat at the progress of Gokudera's hand towards the pocket hidden from them both.

Each accidental brush of his fingers on Haru's skin as he tries and follows the collar line of the vest fabric until the inner pocket sends shivers in their bodies, and they can't help minding the next contact more and more.

GLING.

After long minutes of uneasiness, deliverance finally shows itself under the shape of metallic keys, and they both breathe of relief.

"Here." Gokudera lets the bunch of keys fall into Haru's palm, before turning heels faster than usual.

But he soon has to turn again and bring his feet back to his original position.

"Are you messing with me?!" "Haru is trying her best!" "What your best?! How damn retarded can you be to design a costume not even allowing you to reach your own home door?!" "Ahiii, stop badmouthing this wonderful costume! You Aho are just unable to understand the greatness of this design!" "I'm unable to get the stupidity of its designer!"

BAM. The key soon turns into the keyhole, and the door opens under Gokudera's angry push.

And his anger only grows into angrier exasperation at seeing that not only Haru can't reach the light switch on her own, but she can't even pass the door, let alone remove her shoes at the entrance.

"I'm seriously gonna destroy that damn bulky idiotic costume of yours…!" "D-don't! Haru is fine! It will work out, because Haru managed to pull it out before." "But before YOU were NOT inside it, you Stupid Woman!" "Ahiii, don't grab here, don't grab here! It will pass, no-problem-desu!" "What no problem?! Do you realise the mess, damn it?!"

It takes Gokudera many minutes more to manage with savant calculations the best geometrical way to make the Tower Bridge and its owner pass the rectangular opening of the door.

If Haru has not been contributing with her best efforts, he would have probably blown the costume apart with dynamite, but hopefully for the poor carton work of art, complex geometry occupied his mind enough to make him forget about explosives.

In the end, the only thing Gokudera can't really pull out of his mind is this recurrent sensation of making a little too much contact with someone tonight.

Why is that Stupid Woman so willing to let him carry her, pull her, grab her, do whatever he wants with her as long as it makes this Tower Bridge pass through the door…

TILT.

Gokudera freezes at suddenly realising he's even helping her remove her shoes, her ankle suspended in mid-air above his hand as she's raising her leg the best she can despite the costume.

Damn… Why is that Stupid Woman so willing to let her legs in the open like that, the layers of carton barely covering longer than her sporty dress…

GRAB.

But just as Gokudera is about to run away by the door, muttering some 'good night', a pull on his sweater vest stops him in his tracks.

"… a-ano… Gokudera-san…?"

Gokudera skips a breath and swallows back with difficulty, unable to get why the tone of her voice sounds suddenly so different than usual.

"… what?"

Did the tone of his own voice managed to sound normal…? He can't really turn back to see her reaction, right… Damn, he really needs to leave…

"Ano, Gokudera-san… C-can you stay for a little bit?"

DOKI.

This time it was his heart that missed a couple beats, and he can't help but turn to face the cause of his trouble with a beat red face.

No but just what is this Stupid Woman saying with such a tone… So aggravating! And wait, how come he can't manage to answer a single word… Just what is it exactly he wants to shout at her…

"Actually, Haru's parents are not home tonight, so…"

DOKI.

"… could you help Haru undress?"

KOF.

Gokudera chokes on his own breathing and he has to cough a couple times to clear his throat from the accumulated pressure before being able to answer something.

"W-what did you just say…?!"

"Haru said there isn't anyone else home tonight, so please help Haru remove the costume before going. It was Kyoko-chan who helped to put it on but alone, it's impossible-desu…"

So this is it… This damn costume again…

As Gokudera absent-mindedly starts to unbutton the bridge cables one after another, he can't help feeling more and more pissed off.

It was all about that costume… This idiotic costume maniac actually let a guy enter her home late at night when no one else is around just for the sake of unfastening her costume properly… She lets a guy do whatever he wants, places his hands wherever he wants, touches her however he wants, just for that damn freaking costume…

Without realizing, Gokudera's teeth are clenching and clenching until they grind, and the frown on his forehead deepens past the point of exasperation.

He's truly deeply seriously furious…

BAM. The second the last cable releases Haru from the Tower Bridge weight, she feels herself being pulled out of it and pinned back to the wall with such strength that she clenches her eyes tight at the shock.

When she finally blinks her eyelids open again, two serious green eyes are staring down at her from a really close distance.

"… G…oku…dera-san…?"

Silence only answers her during long seconds, Gokudera's cold stare making her drop her usual joking smile as she stares back stubbornly but anxiously.

Until finally:

"… do you know… how damn easy it would be for me to mess up with you right now?"

TILT.

Haru's chestnut eyes widen of shock.

"Tsk, you've always been a stupid woman, but how stupid can you be to actually let a guy inside your home… with no one else around… even damn asking him to undress you… Are you trying to mess up with the 10th, behaving so easily around other guys? Do you need someone to teach you how damn defenceless you are before you get it inside that little stupid brain of yours?"

Haru's face passes from the white of dread to the crimson of shame before finally settling on the red of anger.

"W-what are you saying, Aho?! That's completely not true! Haru never asked you that because Haru is an easy girl! Baka-desu!"

"And what exactly is not true?! Even if you say you're not being easy, you stupid woman seem to forget it's easy for a guy to get something by force. You're just too damn weak in comparison and your damn problem is that you don't even try to put some defence on!"

"That's not what Haru meant!"

"And what exactly you meant, you annoying hopeless woman?!"

"Don't say Haru is being easy in front of guys! Haru asked Gokudera-san only because it's Gokudera-san!"

Gokudera's counter is swallowed into the breath his heart skipped along a beat.

"Haru asked only because she knows Gokudera-san and trusts you, obvious-desu!"

D-damn… Why are his fists shaking as if they were balling up to hold back something… Why are his teeth clenching as if they were also holding back something… Why are his feet jogging imperceptibly as if ready to bring him away before he's unable to hold back anymore…

It can't be that it was his own defence that was too weak, can it…

* * *

_**\- Author's Note -**_

_First time trying a "Real Future" = "Timeskip" story. It was lot of fun imagining GokuHaru older. Hope you readers like the concept (if yes, I'll try to make more of them)._

_Thanks to all reviewers who bring happiness in my message box &amp; make me want to update faster!_

_**Little busy these weeks so I need to change day of update. Please tell me what day of the week you prefer for weekly chapter and I'll try at best to match it!**_

_Thanks in advance for your support n(_ _)n Authors are nothing without their readers!_


	44. IMPERSONATED DAY -Manga-

**G8659 &amp; 27 &amp; Fon SHORT-STORY ~ IMPERSONATED DAY**

* * *

**Anime Arc: **Inheritance Arc, Ep.182 **| Theme: **Anime Scene Complement

* * *

_NAMIMORI STREETS, DAY OF STORM INHERITANCE TEST_

"How about considering it enough?" Fon smiles composedly to G. "You should be able to understand how strong is their bond, now. Recklessness and naivety are necessary at times. Weren't you the same, at some point?"

"Humph…" G. can't hide a self-mocking smile at having to drop the role and explain his test to Gokudera and Tsuna who keep on listening with gaping faces. "You can't serve as a Right-Hand Man without the complete trust of the Boss. If your bond is firm, you can face whatever enemy may come."

Gokudera's eyes widen gradually of surprise and understanding at hearing the words of the First Generation Storm Guardian.

"Defeat the enemy with a relentless stream of attacks that never falters. In other words, protect your allies with everything you've got. This is the essence of the Guardian of the Storm Ring."

Gokudera's expression tightens into the same determination of usual as G.'s words sip into him, reaffirming his resolve and duty.

"Always at the centre of attacks, the f… GYAAAH!"

SCRATCH. Uri jumps off from Gokudera's face to land in the arms of the one who has just arrived by his side after having thrown the mean of her revenge on him.

"Good boy, Uri! Very-good-desu!" Haru pats the Storm Animal thankfully.

"OY, Stupid Woman?! What the heck are you doing here?! I was saying something very impo…! W-what…?!"

Gokudera interrupts himself at being stared at really really closely by a pair of big distrusting chestnut eyes.

"Weird-desu… Gokudera-san is definitely the same Aho as usual now, but… but this morning… this morning, it was…"

**_FLASHBACK ~Earlier the same day~_**

"I shall buy you some time. Do what you wish to do."

"Then I'll get started."

And G. under Gokudera's disguise leaves Fon behind at the park where the real Gokudera is still searching for Uri amidst bushes.

While reviewing mentally what a day as Decimo's Right Hand Man should be, the first step is more obvious than ever: fetching Decimo at his home to walk together to school. Of course the Sky Arcobaleno missy staying at Decimo's home should be able to see through his disguise, but as it is not her objective to hinder the trials, it can be assumed she'll keep quiet about it.

BAM. Lost in his thoughts, G./Gokudera momentarily forgets that he now has the body substance of a human quite smaller than his usual stature, and he bumps into someone else when passing down a crossroad.

"I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't paying attention and…"

TILT. G. freezes slightly.

This tiny soft hand in his that he had held out to allow the person to get back on her feet, why is it hardening between his fingers…

G./Gokudera raises his eyes and meet with a pair of stunned chestnut eyes, familiar chestnut eyes.

_Dannato (Ita. damn)… Isn't she…_

"G…okudera…-san…?"

G./Gokudera recovers at the call and swiftly pulls on Haru's hand to lift her on her feet. A faint bow of apologies along with a polite morning enquiry, and G./Gokudera is left with no other choice than walking down Namimori's streets along someone he'd rather have avoided.

After an entire week spent observing the Tenth Generation, he knows enough about the teenage girl walking by his side to feel that she is one of the few who might see the difference between him and the real Gokudera, in other words, a threat for his mission today. On the other hand, her status in the Tenth's Family is such that it can only make him want and behave the proper way with her.

"… ano… G-Gokudera-san…?" "Hum, what is it?" "I mean, hum… Haru can carry her own bag, you know…"

G./Gokudera shoots a glance down at the second school bag he's still carrying after having picked it up from the ground after their collision.

"It is no big deal. I will carry it for you." He says with poise, not planning on letting a girl part of the Tenth Generation Family dirtying her hands with a bag that had become dusty because of him.

"N-no but wait! Listen to Haru!" She rants as something unusually hot runs to her cheeks as she stares at the calm and caring green eyes gazing at her, "And why are you walking Haru until my school? Where is Tsuna-san? Why are y-you with Haru in-instead of…?" "The 10th left for school already." "I-I see…" "Careful."

BAM. In the blink of an eye, G./Gokudera's arm has surrounded Haru to pull her to him while his other hand is blocking a soccer ball lost in perdition after a missed kick from grade-schoolers playing in the streets before school.

"Uwaaah! Sorry sorry sorry!" The kids arrive in panic to pick up the ball and bow in fear of G./Gokudera's deep frown.

"Ah, Gokudera-san! They didn't do it on purpose so don't shout at…" "Here, your ball." "Eh?" "Kids, I'll let you off as long as you'll always remember to take good care of this girl here. So, do we have a deal?"

G./Gokudera smiles faintly, shadowingly but connivingly, and it makes the children drop their frightened air for an admiring one.

"Ooh! Kakkoi niichan! Sure, sure! We promise!"

Haru hasn't defrosted yet by the time the kids have run off with a proud grin and wave for G./Gokudera.

"Shall we go? Your school bell rings fifteen minutes before Namimori Middle School, right?" G./Gokudera asks rhetorically while throwing both schoolbags over his shoulder again and resuming his walk.

Haru follows awkwardly until reaching her school gates, shared between ranting and surrendering to this eerie new sensation making her cheeks feel hotter than usual.

Just why is Gokudera-san looking so calm and mature today, even speaking so politely to her… Just why is Gokudera-san so attentive to her today, even letting her walk on the inside so that other passer-by won't bump into her… Just why is Gokudera-san so aggravating today, even making her heart skip a beat when he brushes her cheek to clean off a bread crumb from breakfast from her face before leaving for Namimori Middle School…

"Have a good day." G./Gokudera smiles calmly and handsomely before walking away from Midori school gates, unaware that many pairs of eyes are still following dazedly after him, including a pair of wavering chestnut ones.

Just why…

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Oy, Stupid Woman! What do you mean not as usual?! And this morning?! Arrrhh, wait! Damn! Don't tell me you were fooled by that guy as well?!" "Ahiii?"

Following Gokudera's gaze, Haru's eyes end up on the tall ethereal silhouette of G.

"Ahiii?! W-h-wh-why…?! Why is there someone looking just like Gokudera-san?! Doppleganger-desu?!" Haru mumbles while clenching to Gokudera to try and check if this one is real or not.

"Is your brain damn retarded or what?! How are we looking alike?!" "Of-course-desu!" "Don't of-course me, damn it! He doesn't look like me, it's just an illusion he took today to look like me, got it, you Stupid Woman?! And no, wait, more importantly, you WERE fooled by him?! What did he do to you?!"

"We meet again, it seems." G. bows faintly while taking momentarily back the appearance of Gokudera he had borrowed for the day.

"Aah! The strange polite dreamy gentleman Gokudera-san!" Haru points with a gaping face.

G. smiles amusedly at the remembrance and dispels the disguise before shooting a provocative glance at Gokudera whose expression has twisted into exasperated resentment again, despite his efforts to contain it.

"I suppose you do you want me to ask this girl as well what she feels about my performance today?" "D-drop the damn joke now! And what do you mean tod… OY, Stupid Woman! You said dreamy?! What the heck is that about?!" "Don't shout at Haru, you Aho!" "You're the stupid one if you mistook that weird guy with me! What dreamy?!" "Buuh! Don't call Haru stupid! Of course Haru felt it was weird! Definitely not like the usual Gokudera-san! Awkward-desu!" "Not… the… usual… guuh…" "It appears that on top of not being a reliable Right-Hand Man, you're also unable to treat girls properly, humph…" "Ano, G. … could you give Gokudera-kun a break, maybe… I mean…"

But Tsuna's request ends up lost in one of Gokudera and Haru umpteenth bickering fight, G. himself barely managing to slip a word or two here and there to animate the whole.

"Oy, Stupid Woman! What did you damn do?!" "Haru didn't do anything! It's Gokudera-san's fault for being so mean usually!" "WHAT?! Take back your damn words! I'm not being mean, and why should I care about anyone's opinion except for the 10th's?!" "Haru only said dreamy because this person was nice to Haru! A true gentleman-desu! Completely not like you Aho!" "A-ah?!" "Girls deserve kindness. It's a basic." "Yare yare, pouring oil on the fire… Does he like provoking his successor so much…?" "G.! Just what exactly did you damn do?!" "… and just why is this one so easy to jump on the bait, sigh…" "Buuh, stop ignoring Haru and venting on other people! Don't get angry at people just because they're nicer and more kakkoi than you!"

The last comment has made Gokudera swallow back his words and all the prior frustration of not being up to the task as a Right-Hand Man rushes back at full throttle for seemingly not even being up to the task as a Man.

"He protected Haru, you know, and cared for Haru, you know, and even… even…"

Haru herself gradually turns silent at remembering the crazy beating of her heart on morning, when a pair of green eyes had met with hers amidst a soft smile. Unconsciously, her cheeks start burning up again and she lowers her eyes to try and hide her expression.

"And I even made her blush and feel for me. Here, see the difference between the one who should be caring for others first and you who just follows your own whims…? How hard do you think you'll have to try before you manage to protect your nakamas properly?" "… ugh." "G. That's…!" "That's not true!"

TILT. All turn to Haru who has just interrupted and is now walking towards G. with an angry pout, agitating her finger under his nose in a lecturing pose.

"It's definitely not true! Gokudera-san is annoying but is always protecting Haru somehow! So don't speak bad about him! Also, if Haru blushed for you today, it's only because you had Gokudera-san appearance! Thief-desu! Usurpator-desu! Even if he's an aho, Gokudera-san is a hundred times better than a dishonest liar like you. Because he'll always be here for Tsuna-san, because he'll always save Haru when I am in trouble, because he'll always care for the children even if he shouts at them, Gokudera-san is a hundred, a thousand times better than you! That's why Haru loves Gokudera-san the way he is!"

A long moment of silence falls, everyone trying to process Haru's long tirade – including Haru herself. Her expression suspends as her fingers quietly retracts from her accusatory pose, trying to assemble her thoughts together to realise what she has just said.

"A… hi…? H-Haru said… l… l-l-love…?"

Another heavy silence falls, during which Haru because gradually redder and redder, until reaching the point of scarlet no-return and turning heels to run away at full speed.

"Ah, Haru!" Tsuna reacts first, but she has already become a tiny silhouette distancing itself more and more.

BAM. A red Storm Flame comes and kick Gokudera in the back, propelling him after the runaway girl.

"A-aouch, what the heck is that?! Damn! Aouch! Damn it, forget about that annoying guy! Hey, wait, Stup… I mean, wait, Haru! I said wait, for Hell's sake!"

"Humph…" G.'s lips stretch in an amused smile as he sees his successor disappear at a crossroad.

"… let's say I didn't hear or see anything…" Tsuna heaves a deep sigh while massaging his head, having rarely felt so awkward in a while.

"Decimo." "G.?" "If you're concerned about the inheritance, please don't be." "Ah…? Aah, true!"

_MEANWHILE, AT RUNNING SPEED AMIDST NAMIMORI'S STREETS_

"I said WAIT, damn it!" Gokudera is panting angrily while chasing after a familiar silhouette.

GLING. A red box in the inner pocket of his vest has just finished glowing from the Storm Flame it had received – along the kicking flame – as proof for passing the Inheritance test.

_BACK BEHIND_

"It was a good job, G.." Giotto's ethereal silhouette smiles with poise as G. joins him on the ridge of a roof from where the First Generation Guardians are watching divertingly the scene.

"Just been doing my job." G. answers composedly while landing like a feather on the tiles, before averting his eyes from his Boss to gaze after a silver-haired silhouette running at full speed down the streets, chasing after another tiny blushing silhouette.

G. heaves a deep sigh while massaging his neck, unable to stand the sight.

"Tsk, this kid not only brings trouble to Decimo despite their bond, but also doesn't act worthy of his lover either…" He grumbles before turning his back to the romantic pursuit.

"Well, that does remind me of someone as well, doesn't it…?" Giotto chuckles knowingly with a crooked glance for his Right-Hand Man.

"O-oy… Th-that's not what you… th-think… really, it's… dannato, just spare me, Primo…" G. averts his eyes with a guilty blush, trying really hard not to get the hint.

"Could it be that you spent time with this wilful signorina this morning because she happened to remind you of someone as well?" Giotto's teasing yet poised voice comes and agitates G. ears, making them glow redder and redder.

"O-of course not…" G. rants while turning away and crossing his arms in front of his chest, "Just how is that brat's lover similar to Cerelia?! She lacks the blunt honesty and stubborn spirit and complete recklessness when escaping home from the balcony, and even her expression when pouting is different, and also she lacks this idiotic taste for minstrel costumes and troubadours, and…"

"Heehee, I see, I see… So similar, indeed… Speaking about it, G., did you know that both signorina's names meant 'Spring'…?" Giotto smiles mysteriously, not the least rebuffed by his Right-Hand Man denial, "And did you know that, for a Boss, one of our dearest wishes is for our Family is for it to grow lovingly… is for our loyal men to find someone to live for… is for Spring to come for our Right-Hand."

* * *

_oOo_

_NEW = side-story a_bout G. and Cerelia_ s/10546320/1/5986-Primo-Generation-COLORE_


	45. WEDDING DAY -Friendship-

**5986 &amp; 2795 &amp; 3387 &amp; 18Pin &amp; DINO DRABBLE ~ WEDDING DAY**

* * *

_CAVALLONE DINO'S WEDDING DAY, ITALY_

"Dino-san, congratulations!"

"Aah, Tsuna, sob... It's... it's the happy-happiest day in my life!"

BAM. "What do you think you're saying, you Idiota Pupil? Such girlish comment, tsk. In the mafia, we always show some restraint. Think about the Cavallone's pride."

"Guuh, Reborn! Don't be so heartless on my wedding day, sob..."

"Mah, you did do a good job in securing the hand of your loved one, I'll grant you that. Not bad for a Useless Pupil like you, heehee..."

"Ano, Reborn... can't you give Dino-san a break, even today..."

"Kyaaah, hihihi! Tsuna-san, Tsuna-kun, Boss!"

"Hum, what is it everyone? Woow, such big commotion, is something going on?"

"It's the tossing of the bouquet! The bouquet!"

"Ah, true, there is something like that too... Then, it means... Uwaah, what should I do if Kyoko-chan catches the bouquet...?! wait, catching the bouquet means... the next bride... Kyoko-chan in a wedding dress... so lovely, awww... Hum hum, then g-good luck, girls!"

BAM. "What are you talking about, Baka Pupil. In the mafia, the tradition is that the couple ties up the garter to the bouquet, so men have to catch the prize as well."

"Eeh?!"

"A bride's bouquet is a blessing worth a lot of money, you know. There have been many examples of fights between different famiglias over such precious lot, so don't take it easy and protect to Vongola Famiglia honour by catching it!"

"Eeeeeh?! For real?! No, wait, before that, why me?!"

BAM. "Get going already, tsk."

"Ouch, Reborn!"

"10th, you're joining the event as well? As expected of our Boss, so dedicated for his Family!"

"Ano, Gokudera-kun, I think you're taking this whole thing a little too seriously..."

"Haha, Tsuna is in too! But I won't lose no matter the competition!"

"Yamamoto, where is that baseball glove coming from?! And wait, it's not that kind of catch we need!"

"Extreme!"

"Even Oniisan...?!"

"Tsuna-kun, let's do our best, hihi..."

"K-Kyoko-chan... O-of course!"

"EVERYONE! Thank you for coming all the way until our Famiglia domani here on this island to celebrate the happiest day of my life! I wish the same blessing to the one who will have the luck of catching this bouquet! EVVIVA _(Ita. Hourray)_!"

FLUUT.

Everyone holds their breath as the bouquet of white roses, pink lilies and babies-breath is fluttering in the air above the entire assembly of guests.

"Gotcha!" "Ahi!"

TILT. Gokudera and Haru pause for a second on their hand having caught something else than the flower stems: the fingers of someone now close to them.

"A-Ah, hum, tsk, here, Stupid Woman..." "Ahi? D-don't give it to Haru like that!" " W-what is your problem, I said you can have it, damn it!" "Haru doesn't want to owe it to you!" "Wh...?!"

FLUUT. The bouquet flies over their both heads as the both of them start some umpteenth fight, their cheeks beat red and barely managing to look at each other in the eyes.

"Catch! Yoooosh!"

BAM. The bouquet dashes at light speed among the guests, after Yamamoto has thrown it away like the baseball ball he would have caught in his glove.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan, be caref... OUCH!" "Aah, Tsuna-san!"

FLUUT. The bouquet rebounds after having hit Tsuna in full face when he protected Kyoko from the dangerous projectile.

"Hum, what's this?" "... awww..." "Gyaah! I-pin's Pinzu Countdown! Whyyyyy?! Hibari! Hibari, let go of the bouquet and get away from here!" "... you dare order me around, you herbivore? Kamigorosu _(I'll bite you to death)_."

FLUUT. The bouquet vagabonds again when Hibari toss it away to pull out his tonfas and walk towards Tsuna still in panic about what to do with I-pin before she explodes.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-san has the bouquet, Lambo-san has the bouquet! Winner is Lambo-s... aouch!" "Hey, look where you're going." "Gotta... hold... it... in... uwaaah!" "Sigh, that's why I hate kids, sigh..." "Rooh, come on Hana. Ah, here, for you. Today is a wedding day so show some extreme happiness, alright?" "W-what are you talking about?! I-I-I don't want it!"

FLUUT. And the bouquet is sent flying again when Hana steals it from Ryohei's hands who had been presenting it to her after picking it from the ground where Lambo was still ranting and crying.

"Oh..." "Kufufu, as expected of my little Chrome. You managed to get it without a fight, isn't this lucky?" "So that means Chrome will be the next bride, hum?" "Wooow, for real? W-what, don't look at me like that! It's not like I imagined her in a wedding dress or anything! Who said she would be cute like that?! Give me a break!" "I said nothing." "Kufufu, so how about it, my lovely Chrome? Do you want to be the next bride?" "Ah, I... hum, I..."

DASH. And the bouquet runs away with its holder blushing prodigiously and not knowing what to say anymore.

"Aouch, Ch-Chrome? What is wrong?" "Ah, B-Boss...? Boss! Here, please be happy!"

BAM. And the bouquet is stuffed in Tsuna's hands before Chrome runs away again.

"E-h...?" Tsuna blinks as silence falls on the previous animated chaos, a circle forming little by little around him as guests approach to congratulate the final catcher.

CLAP CLAP CLAP. A small ovation starts while Tsuna has not yet recovered from the shock.

"OOOH, EVERYONE! And the lucky person to whom we give our blessing is none other my sworn little brother and ally! Well done Tsuna! Congratulate him loud!"

"Eeh?!"

"Tsuna-kun / Tsuna-san / 10th / Tsuna / Sawada / Vongola / Boss, Congratulations!"

"Eeeeeh?!"

"Heehee, so Tsuna, any thought about your proposal, now?"

"... g-give me a break..."


	46. GYMNASTICS DAY -Romance-

**5986 ****SHORT-STORY** ~ **GYMNASTICS ****DAY**

* * *

_NAMIMORI STREETS, ONE AFTERNOON_

"Hey guys, you planning to go and watch?" "Watch what?" "The girls' gymnastics competition, of course! Not gonna miss the sight of them in leotard, right, haha!" "Woaw, I'm in!" "Yosh, and you?" "Well, not so inter..." "Raah, don't say that, pal! There's that Tsukimori from your school joining, and also that Miura from Midori, you know!"

TILT. At some distance from the group of gossiping male teenagers, Gokudera stops sipping his can of iced coffee, his ear having caught onto a familiar name.

That Stupid Woman couldn't possibly be making a damn show of herself in leotard in front of the entire district, could she...?

Despite his inward denial, Gokudera's feet can't help but follow after the group of teenagers who ultimately decided to go attend the competition together, hormones speaking louder than their brains at such age.

The 10th is out for shopping with his mother as well, so it's not like Gokudera has anything better to do at the moment. Yeah, for sure he's just going there to check onto some annoying woman who might bring shame on the Vongola Family by behaving like a fool in public... for sure...

* * *

Once inside the gymnasium, he can't help but be a little impressed by the neat organisation and serious yet cheerful atmosphere.

Luminous displays are announcing mathematics scores for participants as well, and the meticulousness of calculations behind such scores let him in awe for several minutes. A flip across the program distributed at the entrance and he's even pulling out his glasses to take part in the judging as well, wondering and complaining about why this judge and that one dare and trespass 0.03 marks more than the regular rules should allow on the last presenting gymnast.

"Tsk, just how damn biased people can be as long as the athlete looks a little prettier than usual... Can't even get their maths right, for Hell's sake...!"

On this tantrum, he leaves the benches to wander around in search for his reason for coming.

Where in Hell would that Stupid Woman not giving a damn about perverted schoolmates coming to ogle her in leotard be right now...?!

In the other gymnasium connected to the first one resounds the tunes of the songs accompanying rhythmic gymnastics performance - Haru's specialty - and Gokudera let his feet progress towards it, although not realising they're actually bringing him there faster than usual.

TATATADAAAM.

Just as the blinding spotlights of the new gymnasium stabilize in his field of vision, Gokudera's green eyes catch onto something familiar.

His expression collapses in a face-palm at realizing he's found the object of his search.

There, right in the middle of the presenting mat, a big antique train costume is rolling on its large wheel-like gymnastics hoops to come into starting position.

As if the eeriness of such costume wasn't enough, the luminous displays are clearly indicating the name of the contestant in bold letters: Miura Haru, from Midori Middle School.

"... th-that... that Stupid Woman...! I can't believe her...!"

Gokudera sighs wearily, starting to ponder that at least she isn't participating dressed into some 'mafia wife' costume like she had senselessly mentioned the last time she had talked about her future gymnastics competition.

The crowd around him has fallen silent, only shocked whispers being exchanged, and a similar commotion is shaking the judges at their table, as they all watch the gymnast burying herself inside the train costume, nothing to be seen of her until the song starts.

TUUUULULULULULULULULUU. TULULUU. LULULUU. LULUU...

"Eh...?" The first clarinet notes of the tune come and tickle Gokudera's memories, and just as he's egulfed in the deep string notes embracing the orchestrated opening of the concerto, Haru starts her performance.

Under the jazzy notes, the gymnastics loops detach themselves from the train wheels from inside, and come and dance around the locomotive, animated by gracious invisible hands.

"So that's why that Stupid Woman chose a train costume, haha..."

Gokudera can't help chuckling as the supporting orchestra notes take over after the captivating glissando, trademark of the concerto chosen by Haru for her out-of-the-box performance.

"But does that Stupid Woman seriously expect the judges to know Gershwin was travelling in a train when inspiration stroke for that 'Rhapsody in Blue'...? Tsk, so damn naive, really... That's so like her, humph..."

Gokudera's lips are betraying his excitement as he watches over the hypnotic show of loops flying to the sky before getting caught back, right in track with each pitch of the colourful exuberant measures of the famous concerto.

So crazy and unexpected... Really that Stupid Woman never does things the way people expect... Damn, sure, he's not a good reference himself but it's not like he ever asked to be one, for what he cares... Still, shouldn't she play it safer, if she wants to score good at such annoying uptight competition... The judges might damn screw her because they don't get a thing after all... Damn, what if they really pin her score down... She won't feel broken for something so senseless, right, it's no big deal after all... Wait, didn't she damn practised hard for today... Damn, these judges have better not pull her down...!

Gokudera's hands clench despite himself on the railing and, before he realises, he's jump over it to land a level lower and closer to the performance mat.

TISSSHHH.

Under the clanging of the orchestra gong, the rhythmic melody bursts into another theme just as Gokudera's feet touch ground, just at the same time the train costume in the centre of the mat implodes into a profusion of gymnastics hoops while revealing the athlete.

DOKI. A heartbeat skipped...

Gokudera freezes in a daze as the familiar tunes of one of his favourite piano songs distort into slow motion, just slowly enough for him to notice every little motion detail of the silhouette standing at the centre of the mat.

These wheel-shaped and gear-shaped loops, running and flying all over her like as many dancing jazzy notes engulfed by the piano song...

These slender hands mastering and guiding the loops so gracefully yet straight-forwardly, like the baton of the orchestra conductor...

This steel grey leotard enhancing simply yet smartly every move and jump and turn as she runs all around the performance mat like the flutter of notes of the new measure...

These strands of silky hair tied in a ponytail shimmering under the gymnasium spotlights at each passing and twirling inside the loops, just like the flow of music impossible to catch and making one's heartbeat faster and faster...

And these eyes, these big chestnut eyes sparkling like fiery cunning jewels enjoying themselves amidst the hypnotic high-tempo performance making everyone hold their breath at each rhythmic theme of Gershwin's off-balance yet captivating concerto...

TILT.

By the time Haru has collected back all dispersed loops and closed back the train costume on them and herself just as the last tunes of her performance song are dying out, an entire crowd of spectators have surrounded Gokudera and pulls him out of his daze.

"D-Damn..."

Gokudera screeches as a thundering applause closes the performance, showing him wrong about how amateurs would not feel touched by Haru's unexpected out-of-the-box performance.

Wait, why is he applauding too... And just what is he still doing here, right in everyone's field of vision including hers...

Wait, aren't her eyes looking his way... It can't be that she noticed him, right... Not like he's here for her sake anyway, so...

"Woaw, say, say, don't you want to go and talk to her? I heard that Miura is pretty easygoing on top of having such a great body, so..."

BAM. "Scram before I bomb you...!"

"G-Gyah! S-s-scaryyy!"

DASH.

"Ahi...? Gokudera-san...?"

Damn... He was so focused on getting rid of the annoying bugs that he hasn't noticed her walking his way...

"Is Tsuna-san here as well? Ahi, has he seen Haru's performance...? Embarrassing-desu..."

"T-the 10th is not here so no need to be damned blushing, tsk..."

Wait, isn't he the one feeling damn hot for no reason, right now...

"Huh, then Gokudera-san came alone? For Haru?"

Damn, can't she look somewhere else with these annoying eyes of hers... And what does she expect, looking at him like that... asking something like that...

"..."

Damn, she's still looking, right... Still not saying anything... Damn, she's seriously waiting for his damn answer, isn't she...

"... p-piano... I came for the piano song, 'cause I used to play, so..."

... H.E.L.L, just what does he damn think he's answering...?! Nobody except this annoying Aneki knows about him and the piano, damn it, busting himself out like that, how retarded can he be...

No wait, that's that Stupid Woman's fault to start with...! Just how much does she think she's messing up with him right now, with this damn song pick, this damn flattering leotard and these damn insistent chestnut eyes of hers...?! Tsk, can't even look at her anymore...

"Ahi, Gokudera-san used to play the piano?! Unexpected-desu! It must mean everyone has their good points, huh..."

"O-Oy...!"

"Hihi, then, next time, Gokudera-san, please play the piano for Haru's performance, alright?"

A heartbeat skipped...

"..."

Wait... has he just nodded to that... What the Hell is wrong with him right now...

"Ah, Gokudera-san, Haru needs to go and change, and then we can go home together, alright?"

Two heartbeats skipped...

Wait... why is he feeling even hotter now... Just how many heartbeats has he forgotten to breathe, damn...

"Ah! But Haru doesn't have any omiyage for Tsuna-san's mother... Impolite-desu... Maybe we should find something on the way to Tsuna-san's house...?"

... so she was talking about the 10th all along...

Why is there this damn tightening feeling now that his heart is not skipping beats anymore...

"Wait for Haru!"

A tightening heartbeat skipped...

The frown between Gokudera's eyebrows soften into a helpless scowl as he watches her turn her back and run to the changing rooms.

Damn, will he always have to wait for her... Hearing other guys making that sort of comments as soon as she's out of hearing range... hearing her only talk about the 10th... not that the 10th doesn't deserve admiration, but... but...

The last notes of Gershwin's musical kaleidoscope keep on popping into Gokudera's mind along the distant memories: _'Under its disguise of fussy and futile counterpoint, listen at how sentimental and vapid the harmonic treatment is. The Rhapsody in Blue is terrific and inspired while at the same time predictable, in the sense that whatever happens in it must seem inevitable.'_ No, wait, even before that piano teacher of his, the first time he had heard this captivating melody, the first comment he ever remembers, it was from his mother: '_See, with its boastful madness, this concerto is just like life, just like love, as captivating yet repetitive, and just as much magical.'_

Too many heartbeats skipped to even remember...

Yeah... He can feel it... That mad... magnificent... inevitable... love...!

"HARU!"

GRAB.

Haru barely has time to turn around to answer the call that a strong hand has caught onto her to bring her face to his.

Damn... Just what is he doing... He's always known hearing the piano, remembering the piano, was bad for his heart...

"A...h... i...?" But her exclamation is swallowed at the same time as her lips.

Two hearts skip too many heartbeats to even count...


	47. TANGO ISSUES -Timeskip-

**TIMESKIP!5986 MINI-SCENE ~ TANGO ISSUES**

* * *

**Requested by: **Drika-Veras **| Topic: **Tango**  
**

**Timeline: **Future Canon (after manga end) **| Age Gap: **+4~5 years

* * *

"To the right, the OTHER right!"

"What 'other' right, that's left, Stupid Woman..."

"Ah, he's looking that way!"

"Damn it! Eyes back on me!"

"But you're too close! Embarrassing-desu..."

"... why did you even bother volunteering for this mission with me, then?!"

**_FLASHBACK ~A WEEK BEFORE~_**

_"Haru, thank you for accepting. It makes me feel better to know that Gokudera-san will have you."_

_"Of course! Please count on me, Tsuna-san!"_

_"... if it's the 10th's orders..."_

_"Kyou-san already got you the invitations, so you will attend like regular guests and collect information once inside."_

_"Oh, Hibari-san did? Impressive-desu! Talking about him, it has been a while I haven't seen him?"_

_"Well, Kyou-san and crowded meetings are, you know... Sorry you only have me..."_

_"Aah, I didn't mean that way! Kusakabe-san is always really helpful, even more than Hibari-san!"_

_"Hum, not sure Kyou-san will like hearing that, sigh... In any case, here are the invitations. Dress code will be black tie so the Cavallone said you can borrow formal attire from them if necessary, and..."_

_"Oy, Tako-Head, you'd better take good care of her, even if it's only a reconnaissance mission. You know the other Famiglia won't like it to the extreme if they find you out."_

_"No need to state the obvious, damn it! That's why I didn't want a partner to start with..."_

_"Haha, Gokudera, could you be worried for Miura?"_

_CLANG._

_An arm-mounted skull weapon had collided with a katana blade, a cold stare meeting a smug smile, before the two Vongola Guardians stepped away from each other and put away their weapons. Everybody else around had simply sighed, already used to the state of Cold War between them, even if the topic making it snap was generally different._

_"In any case, please be careful, Haru, Gokudera-san."_

_"Yes, Tsuna-san! / Upon my honour, 10th!"_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Haru wanted to help you! How do you think you'd go incognito all alone in a ballroom filled with dancing couples? Naive-desu!"

"Don't call someone naive when you were the one wanting to back off after being told to wear that slitted dress, tsk!"

"How could I know Dino-san and Romario-san would pick up something like that?! You Italians are really libertine!"

"Don't call people libertine when you were the one to learn tango just for tonight, for Hell's sake..."

"Why would tango be a problem? Haru watched a lot of spy movies to find the best way to help you and tango was used in four of them!"

"Remind me to bomb this movie-rental place of yours..."

"... Gokudera-san, you're really on edge tonight..."

"... how... could... I... not...?!" TYL!Gokudera swallows back the last sentence with what is left of his composure.

Any mafioso from a powerful Family would of course feel pressured by having to spy onto another renown Family, and it was already bad enough to have to do it wide in the open at some ballroom dancing evening party, but he also had to think about the safety of his partner along the way. Speaking of his partner, any normal man his age from a healthy background would of course feel on edge having a girl in a flattering slitted red dress pull up tango moves in his arms, and it was not helping when said girl is completely oblivious of it. Altogether, hence, the biggest nerve-breaking situation he has had in a while...

"Ah, Gokudera-san, the target moved towards the balcony!"

"Damn... Behind us, we need t... Waaah?!"

TYL!Gokudera barely has time to step back for balance that his left hand is hijacked by TYL!Haru's thigh, lifted perpendicular to his own in a piernazo _(tango figure similar to a high leg wrap)_ as she leans forward and forward on him for a volcada _(tango figure where the woman leans forward in a closed embrace, supported by the leader's torso)_, her hand raising theirs to take up the pose.

"... Friccion, just do a friccion _(tango move of pulling the woman with only her toes touching floor)_ backwards until we reach a spot where you can see him, hurry...!"

TYL!Gokudera absent-mindedly obeys the instruction while trying really hard not to mind anything else except the pair of chestnut eyes already setting many things inside him in disarray. He'd surely better not try to mind anything else if he wants to keep his cool, that's his only certitude at the moment.

The shadow of a secret negotiation to spy on from the dance-floor while having his fingers linger on the silky skin of her leg... the biggest nerve-breaking situation of these past five years, for sure...

Oh, how he wishes there could be some real fight instead of this insane tickling burning sensation running across his entire body when being torn between the adrenaline of anticipated danger and the fuzziness of his heartbeat escaping and fluttering for some other shameful reasons... Can't someone pull out a gun or Box Weapon and do something before he cracks up, for Hell's sake...?!


	48. AFTERMATH ISSUES -Action-

**TIMESKIP!188659 &amp; 2795 SHORT-STORY - AFTERMATH ISSUES**

* * *

**Suggested by: **Mikurinlenkagamine

**Topic: **Jealousy over Hibari **| Theme: **Fluff / Humour / 2795_  
_

**Timeline: **Future Canon **| Age Gap: **+1~2 years _(suggested by Kiku Nakamura)_

* * *

SLAAAM. The door of the Disciplinary Committee Office slams furiously open.

"Noisy..." Hibari clicks his tongue with annoyance, barely sparing a blasé glance for the one still standing at the door.

"Ahiii? G-Gokudera-san...?" Haru reacts, her tone both surprised and concerned at seeing him panting heavily from having run back from the other end of the town.

"Huf huf... the 10th is...? Those g-guys...?" Gokudera glances at Hibari while holding onto the door frame to keep his balance, his physical condition looking quite bad after the different fights he has gone through that afternoon.

"If you mean the challengers, I warned Sawada that I'd be wiping them away if he weren't going to do it himself. They were a threat to the discipline in Namimori." Hibari coolly answers, completely unruffled by his own threatening words and sitting composedly on the sofa with arms crossed in front of his chest, "But I didn't call you here to crowd around. Just do me the favour of picking 'that' up already and leave."

And Hibari gives a knowing glance to 'that' which happens to be sitting in the second sofa in front of him.

"Hibari-san..." Haru pouts shyly, a little annoyed to be called 'that' but not daring to voice her complaint... at least not when she is clinging uneasily to his jacket wrapped around her nude shoulders.

GRAB. Gokudera's dumbfounded eyes barely make contact with the topless silhouette that Haru is precipitately lifted from the sofa by his hands and placed on his back piggy-back style in an instant.

Less than a second later, dynamite is pulled out of his vest, lit up and directed at Hibari.

"YOU DAMN...! What did you do to her?!" Gokudera roars angrily, sparks of resentment flying around him as he glares at Hibari.

"Ooh? The nerves you have to pull these things out in my office... Fine. If you seem so eager, let me bite you to death." Hibari smirks shadowingly while pulling out his tonfas and taking the stance in front of Gokudera.

"W-Wait, WAIT YOU STUPIDS! Don't fight! Misunderstanding-desu! Hibari-san helped me! He was the one who protected me! So don't fight him!" Haru's voice interrupts loudly into the surrounding chaos, freezing Gokudera on his feet and making Hibari click his tongue with a slightly annoyed sigh.

Gokudera's green eyes widen as he tries to process what he has just heard.

That damn Hibari... protected her...

An acidic bitter taste spreads between Gokudera's clenched teeth at the thought.

Damn... How could that happen...

**_~FLASHBACK~ A COUPLE HOURS BEFORE_**

_"If you dare touch her again, I swear on the name of the Vongola that you'll regret it." Tsuna in hyper-dying-will mode was staring down at his opponents, Kyoko now safe behind him after he had saved her from the hands of the enemy._

_"T-Tsuna-kun, they got Haru-chan too and, sob sob..." Kyoko was trying her best to stop trembling but was unable to stop clinging to his shoulder, shaken by the rough treatment of the group of yakuzas who had ambushed them during shopping to lure the Vongola Guardians out for a fight._

_"I'll get her back. I'll get everyone back, so everything is fine. You're safe now. You have to trust me." Tsuna had coolly answered, his gloved hand coming to rest on top of Kyoko's hand to calm her._

_"... I trust you." Kyoko had smiled while swallowing back her dwelling tears, her fingers coming to play for a brief second with Tsuna's before gently pushing his hand away to let him get ready for the fight, not a single tear left in her trusting eyes._

_"Sawada." A distant silhouette on a roof edge had interrupted the show-down and called for everyone's attention._

_"Hibari-san." Tsuna's eyes had narrowed._

_"I already asked for you to take care of this kind of mess. They are a threat to the discipline in Namimori." Hibari had quietly stated with cold glances for the group of enemies._

_"I haven't forgotten." Tsuna had nodded seriously and confidently._

_"Hmmm. Then I suppose it would be no hassle to help you look for that missing herbivore of your little crowd while you do your job." Hibari had finally sighed after a couple seconds of poised reflexion._

_SWIISH. And he had lightly jumped off the roof, swooping down two yakuzas with a twirl of tonfas while landing with agility, before serenely turning heels and walking away, the pans of his jacket fluttering side and side of his shoulders._

_"B-Boss, which one?"_

_"F***, the Vongola brat is more important! Everyone on him!" A myriad of guns were pointed at Tsuna and Kyoko, ready for fire._

_"As if..." Tsuna's eyes were burning of orange-gold while his fingers were taking the shape of a square._

_Meanwhile, at some distance of the main fight:_

_"I said let gooooo!" Haru was shouting while struggling under the grip of another group of yakuzas._

_"Tsk, this damn little b*tch! She sure can run for a brat!"_

_"Gnnh, don't underestimate a gymnast!" Haru had thundered while stepping on her holder's foot, pinning both heels in his stomach and throwing her entire body in a front salto loop, her feet thoroughly stepping all over her oppressor before landing safely on the ground again, her jacket all tangled by the stunt away from her arms and around the yakuzas wrists again._

_"C-CATCH HER!"_

_"Kyaah!" But one among them was faster than her, and Haru could only hush a painful scream when he had clenched his fingers in her shirt, dragging her backwards._

_Haru had fought back and struggled like crazy, but it had only caused the yakuza to pull on the fabric of her blouse more and more._

_RIIIIIP. SNAAAP._

_"C-crap..." The yakuzas themselves didn't know what to do when the buttons of Haru's blouse and the hook of her underwear surrendered first in the struggle._

_"Kyaaa!" Haru's reaction was much more violent though, and she kicked everything and everyone around while trying to cover herself with her arms and hands._

_BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAAAM._

_A second later when she had reopened her eyes, all her assailants were knocked out into a neat pile of beaten corpses on the ground._

_"Sigh..." Hibari was standing composedly besides the pile of defeated yakuzas, only one of his tonfas out and his other hand was heading for his own shoulder._

_FLAAP. The black jacket adorned by the armband of Namimori's Disciplinary Committee had fluttered in the air like a feathery cloud before landing down onto Haru's shoulders, and before she could raise her eyes towards him, Hibari had already dismissed the matter and was walking away while recovering Hibird on his finger._

_"A-ah! Wait for Haru! Wait-desu!"_

**_~END OF FLASHBACK~_**

Gokudera's frown deepens as he lowers his dynamite and put it away mechanically, lost in thoughts.

That damn Hibari not only assisted the 10th but also protected that Stupid Woman... Just how, why, what has he been doing himself at that time... Just how could he let a little decoy group lure him away from the most important things like that... Not like the Baseball Nut and that Turf Head had seen through it either but how could he just... uselessly... be away...

Gokudera's fist clenches of frustration while his other hand keeps on supporting Haru piggy-back.

"Damn... I'm so useless..." He screeches between his teeth at being unable to vent it out on Hibari anymore.

"Ano, Gokudera-san... Can you let Haru down...? Or can we go already...? Haru would like to put clothes on, you know... Embarrassing-desu..." Haru bends over to mutter to his ear after a couple seconds of uneasy silence.

Gokudera's thoughts freeze instantly.

Clothes...

DOKI. His face turns gradually bright scarlet at remembering nothing but nude skin under Hibari's jacket... and that this nude skin is actually now pressed against his back.

A loose black sleeve of Hibari's uniform vest crosses Gokudera's field of vision, and he suddenly feels pissed to no end at the thought, never minding the usual hormones issue...

"J-j-just tie these closed already, you Stupid Woman!"

"A-ahiii? But Hibari-san said not to crease his jacket."

"Th-th-then just put it on correctly and close the buttons, and..."

"But Hibari-san said not to give weird folds to his jacket."

"TAKE THAT DAMN JACKET OFF, THEN!"

"Ahiii?! N-no way! Embarrassing-desu, pervert-desu!"

Gokudera has snapped and pulled Haru to face his way, much to his demise when he becomes unable to meet her eyes at having a large quantity of skin showing under them between the two sides of Hibari's jacket.

"Haru will just have to wash it carefully before giving it back to Hibari-san, so..."

Why that damn Hibari again...

POF. A furious stubborn scowl later and his own dark red sweater has passed off his shoulders and is dug onto Haru's head wilfully.

"Ahi...?" Haru wonders puzzlingly as the warm hoodie replace the black vest that flutters down to the floor.

"And don't you dare say you prefer that damn guy's jacket, humph..." Gokudera averts his eyes with a blush while helping her roll the oversized sleeves until her wrists.

"A...hi..." Haru blushes despite herself, unable to feel at ease in the soft-yet-smelly jumper for some unknown reason.

At some distance, amidst Hibird's chirming, Hibari is playing with a tonfa, a cold vein bumping on his temple while inwardly counting down until ten, the last ten seconds he's granting the two intruders lost in their own world to scram before he makes them pay for taking so little care of his belongings on top of swarming around for so long.


	49. SWITCH ISSUES -Humour-

**5986 &amp; ALL SHORT-STORY ~ SWITCH ISSUES**

* * *

**Suggested by: **mcr77

**Topic: **Sexy Morning Switch with TYL **| Theme: **Humour / Romance

* * *

"Yaaawn... Ohayo, Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san, minna..."

"Zzz…"

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun, hihi..."

"Nihao!"

"Ah, Kyoko-chan, Haru! I feel bad for having asked you to bring Lambo and I-pin, but Reborn insisted, and..."

BAM. "That's because you're too soft, Tsuna."

"Aouch, Reborn!"

"Lambo is a Vongola Guardian, so he needs training like everyone."

"Lambo is just a child, so it wouldn't hurt to let him sleep a little more before his training, right?"

BAM. "You were the one who overslept, Baka Pupil."

"Aouch aouch aouch!"

"10th! W-wait, Reborn-san! It's not that late, the sun is barely rising too, so...!"

"Yaaawn, why Ahodera is here? Oh, I know! You were waiting for Lambo-san to arrive, washashasha!"

"… you're dead meat, Stupid Cow! I'm going to rub some sense into that empty head of yours!"

"Gokudera-san, stop taking it out on Lambo-kun."

BADABAM.

"Aah! Lambo-kun!"

"W-wait, that Stupid Cow fell on his own, and…!"

"Gotta... hold... it... in... UWAAAH!"

A familiar purple metallic shape suddenly slips its way in Haru and Gokudera's field of vision, just as they were trying to help the little Bovino back on his feet.

"Ah, Lambo, NOOO!"

But Tsuna's intuitive call is not enough to stop the firing of the Ten-Years-Bazooka at close range, and he can only watch helplessly as three of his nakamas disappear in a cloud of smoke while he remains pinned to the ground by Reborn's previous clutch.

POOF.

* * *

BLACK.

"A...hi..." Haru mumbles when finally being able to put a sensation on her senses again after the eeriness of crossing the time-traveling weapon.

Everything around her is pitch-black but she manages after a couple seconds to ascertain that she is lying on the side on something soft. A warm comfortable sensation on top of her seems to indicate she is lying under a blanket and the little pieces of information slowly interconnect. Being in a bed at such a time of the day is after all more logical than having to wake up before dawn to attend to the boys' hellish training.

The thing she can't comprehend though, is why something is obstructing her movements by being wrapped closely around her, something that is not the blanket but feels similarly warm and comfortable.

TILT. When trying to move a little within that something to gain more space to move, Haru suddenly freezes at feeling that 'something' move as well.

"... it moved...?" A familiar masculine voice is heard all of the sudden, and at very close range despite the low murmur of what sounded almost like a thought spoken aloud.

"A-a-ahiii?" Haru lifts her head unconsciously in direction of the sound.

The warmth of a breath comes and sends shivers to her skin, narrowing the estimated distance to barely a few centimetres.

"Wait... y... you?"

Haru freezes definitely at having recognized the owner of the voice that time, and everything slowly clicks together from the lying position to the moving 'something' wrapping her tight, without forgetting the closeness of the sound.

FLUUT. The night breeze picks that perfect moment to come and play shyly with the nearby curtains, and the pitch-blackness becomes clearer-darkness for a couple seconds, bringing a shine in a pair of green eyes towering a pair of chestnut ones at very close range.

Silence falls as realisation strikes.

"Kyaaa!" Haru screams in panic when having finally recovered enough to push away the arms holding her close in a cocoon of bed-sheets and blankets wrapped around two human bodies.

"O-Oy, be caref...!" Gokudera shouts at seeing her miss the bed edge and fall backwards.

BAM. BADABAM.

"Damn it..." Gokudera curses while landing chin first on the floor at the bedside, having tried to catch her back but having missed catching himself back in the process.

"S-sorry-desu..." Haru apologizes with a nervous giggle, having perfectly landed into a backward gymnastics roll despite his concern.

A very awkward minute of silence later, they walk towards the curtain with apprehensive hands, having somehow inwardly deliberated that anything except their previous situation would be better to discover about.

FLAP.

The night breeze engulfs the bedroom as they gaze dumbfounded at the lights reflecting themselves on the water canals painting themselves in dark-night blue beyond the window view.

"That's... Ahi, that's...!"

"Venezia _(Ita. Venice)_..."

Long seconds pass in earnest contemplation, the crescent moon hiding behind feathery clouds plunging the coastal historical city into dim darkness piqued of stars, barely troubled by the sounds of water echoing faintly amidst the canals.

"... so beautiful..."

"Heehee, did you expect damn less from the 10th and my country, Stupid Woman...?"

"So mean-desu! Haru knows Italy is a very beautiful country! It's just that I've never come here before!"

"Then you can thank that damn stupid cow for the trip. It won't last forever, though... Come to think of it, that bazooka is amazing: it even included the damn time difference between Japan and Italy so that's why we're still in the middle of the night here. Science is really flawless!"

"Ano, Gokudera-san... We travelled ten years in the future and you care about time zones...? Aho-desu..."

"Wh-whaaat...?! Come and say that to my face, Stupid Woman! You obviously don't understand how that Bovino engineering is complex and perfect and..."

"Buuh, Haru will say it as many times as you want! Gokudera-san, you're an Aho for being picky about seven or eight hours when so many years have passed! How can you care about jet lag when we're standing exactly where the future us will stand in ten years?!"

TILT.

Their usual bickering stops suddenly when Gokudera and Haru both realize the meaning of those words.

Standing where they will be standing in ten-year time...

Meaning here, in Venice...

Meaning here, in a bed...

Meaning here, together...

Blood rushes gradually to their cheeks, their entire faces, and ultimately makes a little cloud of embarrassed smoke implodes above their heads.

* * *

_TEN MINUTES LATER_

"They're back. Oy, Tsuna, snap out of it already, you're the Boss, you know!"

"..."

Gokudera and Haru are dead-silent, gazing at their feet due to having too much on their mind. Similarly, Tsuna is unable to meet their eyes, the persisting impression of still having the adult versions of them sleeping naked in the arms of each other's under a bed-sheet still too fresh in his mind to manage and dissociate.

At some distance, removing her hands from Lambo and I-pin's eyes, Kyoko can't help but shooting concerned glances at the trio still not speaking to each other despite Reborn's Spartan scolding.

"Hmmm, maybe I should go tell Haru-chan to have more trust in the future… The adult her had a very nice body, after all, so she doesn't have to worry about dieting anymore, I think..."

"Kyoko, dense…" I-pin sighs longly.


	50. KEYPAD ISSUES -Romance-

**5986 &amp; L &amp; ALL SHORT-STORY ~ KEYPAD ISSUES**

* * *

TILT. Gokudera's face has changed colour, his eyes still pinned on the screen of his cellphone.

"Waah, G-Gokudera-kun...?! Wait, where are you going?!"

But even Tsuna's call is not enough to make him stop his tracks.

* * *

ZIIIP.

"Ahiii? G-Gokudera-san? What are you...?!"

"Gokudera-kun, this is the girls' tent, you know. Is something wrong with Tsuna-kun?"

"Shishishi, Ahodera just messed up!"

"Lambo, shhhh! Gokudera angry!"

"Angry...?"

Kyoko, Haru and Lambo don't have time to ask I-pin what she meant that the storm befalls them before dashing away.

"Aaah! Where is Ahodera going with Haru?!"

"Lambo, shhhh! Gokudera red!"

"Red...?"

* * *

Outside the tent, in the meadow dimlit by a pale summer crescent moon, Gokudera's beat red cheeks can't really be seen anymore as he drags Haru behind him further and further away from the camping site.

"... huf... A... hiii... G-Gokudera-san! Stop, wait-desu!"

BAM. But Haru feels her feet come to a stop only when her back slams onto a tree trunk.

"Aouch... Gokudera-san, just what is wro...?!"

A pair of shining green eyes staring deep into hers silence her, making her swallow back with difficulty.

"W-What?" Haru asks with a stubborn pout, not planning to be glared at without fighting back.

"What are you trying to pull, Stupid Woman?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, damn it!"

"Haru has no idea what you Aho are talking about! And first of all, why would you drag Haru here in the middle of the night?! Rude-desu! Annoying-desu! Disturbing-desu!"

"Disturbing my butt! If I am disturbing then how to call that damn text of yours?!"

"Text...?"

Haru's puzzled face aggravates Gokudera further and his hand starts trembling on the trunk.

"... don't you dare pull out the innocent act on me, Stupid Woman..."

"Haru is not...!"

TILT. Haru freezes mid-sentence when the screen of Gokudera's cellphone is flipped open just under her nose.

"Uh... ? あ_(Jap. a)_MO...?" Haru reads the mix of hiragana and roman characters on the screen without understanding the reason behind Gokudera's reaction.

When she lifts her head to try and meet the eyes of the one pinning that seemingly outrageous text under her eyes, Gokudera's expression has fallen under the shadow of her hair.

"... Gokudera-san? That text, hmm... how to say... The truth is, Haru..."

"... answer to that..."

"Ahi?"

"How do you want me to answer that?!"

Gokudera's angry roar has silenced Haru once again and she even backs away instinctively, too stunned by his reaction to bicker back as usual.

"G-Gokudera-san, y-you..."

"Just shut up and hear me out!"

"Ahiii?!"

"I warn you I... I mean... this kind of things, I'm damn annoyed by it, I suck at it, so just shut up and listen once while I still know what I want to say!"

"A... hi...?"

"Raah, just how did it come to that for Hell's sake! And why you Stupid Woman had to send that damn text tonight when my mind was already all messed up by today?!"

"B-but Haru is..."

"I said listen, damn it!"

"A-ahi!"

Haru's fingers cling instinctively to the asperities of the tree trunk, nervously trying to get a grip on whatever could help her get a better grip at the situation she's still not answering.

Gokudera-san looks annoyed, extremely pissed, pushy and annoying as usual, so just why is he making that kind of flushed uneasy face that kids usually only make when trying to confess their parents that they're reflecting on their last silly trick. His green eyes are not even looking at her anymore, even avoiding her eyes in a quite obvious distressing and almost shy manner, just why...

Somehow, it makes her own heart skip a beat or two along the way and she's starting to feel hot and uncomfortable as well...

"Anyway, the thing is I can't.. I mean... Damn, what I want to say is... I... I can't... Raah, just you have to understand that the Vongola Family will always be the most important, so... Damn, I sound like the jerk I didn't want to sound, but... tsk, it's not like I'd let you become like my mother and stand by the side. I can't damn be that selfish so, even if I w-want, I mean l-l...ike y-you as well, so I can't let you, you know..."

"... ahi...?" Haru turns suddenly burning scarlet when Gokudera's eyes come make contact with her again as he speaks, a little shine in them betraying his own hesitations but at the time showing his resolve to try and make his words trust-worthy.

"I-in any case, the thing is... damn, just how useless am I that I can't even answer properly when the girl I care for was brave enough to send me that text... but the thing is, I mean, it's not only about me, so... Raah, I don't know if you get my point! I don't hate you, see, I also l-love you but..."

Haru's last remnants of composure just blew into stardust.

* * *

_MEANWHILE, INSIDE THE GIRLS' TENT_

"Uuh, Lambo-kun, this phone...?"

"Shishishi!"

"Lambo, can't! This phone is Haru's!"

"Stingy, stingy, buuh! I'm gonna send another to Ahodera, you'll see! Ahodera is an AHO, shishishi!"

"Lambo-kun, are you writing a text? Aah, but if you press the keys that long, the hiragana won't show, you know."

"Uwaah, no way!"

"Hihi, it's true. Here, look. If you press longer, then the roman characters will show. Were you trying to get a ほ _(Jap. ho)_? Then you should press the 6-key five times in a row. If you press too long or stop in the middle, then you might get M, N or O characters."

"Buuh, so annoying!"

"Aah, wait, Lambo-kun, did you send this text already? See, I told you. It reads as 'amo' instead of 'aho'."

"Whaaaaat?! No way, NO WAY! Amo for Ahodera, nooooo way! Delete, DELEEEEETE!"

"Lambo! Stop! No break the phone!"

"Hihihi, 'amo' is 'like' in Italian, isn't it? Ti amo for I like you. I think it would be good if it helped you get along better with Gokudera-kun. Aah...! Wait, but that was Haru-chan's phone, isn't it? Hmmm... Well, it could be good too, hihihi..."

* * *

_**\- Author's Note -**_

_Thanks to all reviewers bringing happiness in my message box &amp; making me want to update faster!_

_**_NEW UPDATE DAY IS ON THURSDAY, hope to have feedback from you readers every week!_**_

_Feedback is what authors need to know what you readers like reading. I__f you don't tell me, I can't guess (my telepathic abilities are bad, you know...) Example:__ "So IC for Gokudera to say that!" ; "Kyoko should appear more often." ; "You're getting better/worse at fluffy situations." etc._

_Thanks in advance for your support n(_ _)n Authors are nothing without their readers!_


	51. BALL NIGHT -TYL-

_*****50th Chapter! Long oneshot in celebration*****_

* * *

**TYL!5986 SHORT-STORY ~ BALL NIGHT**

**Timeline: **Future Canon (after manga end) ****| Age Gap: ****+5~7 years

* * *

_SOUTHERN ITALY, ONE NIGHT_

"... you didn't have to wait for me, tsk..."

"Is that how you thank someone going through the trouble of waiting until you finish that stupidly long mission? Ungrateful-desu."

"Like I said, why didn't you damn go first with the 10th and Sasagawa and the others?! I would have caught up with you all anyway."

"Well, Tsuna-san initially wanted to wait for you before we all set off, so..."

"... the 10th did... for my sake...? Damn, how could I let these idiots I was tailing detain me enough to make the 10th delay his planning, kakkowarui _(so uncool)_..."

"Anyway, that's why Haru stayed behind so that Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan could go early. Tsuna-san looked relieved and said he'll see us at the mansion, so no need to rush so much now. The sign just now said you shouldn't drive that fast, you know."

TILT. TYL!Gokudera's green eyes caught onto another sign trying to remind drivers that it was indeed safer to slow down along this S-laced road crossing the valley.

After a brief moment of hesitation, his foot relaxed on the accelerator and his left hand went for switching gears down.

It wasn't like he could endanger his passenger just to get back to the 10th's side faster, after all... The 10th himself had entrusted him with the duty of bringing her with him and he will do honour to the job...

The dark blue scenery of the Italian valley slowed down on the other side of the glass, and TYL!Haru lowered it to enjoy the mild night breeze, as the luxurious dark Italian car was smoothly swallowing kilometres of deserted road.

Somehow, she wasn't in a rush to arrive at all... Ever since TYL!Tsuna had officially proposed to TYL!Kyoko and she had officially accepted, attending Balls and Parties for the Allied Families had become an emotional burden. Not that she wasn't happy to see her two closest friends happy together, but something in her heart, something from long ago was still attached to Tsuna and hadn't completely cut at the same time she had cut her hair. Even worse than the actual tingling feeling of envy, she was feeling awful and guilty realising she still felt that way, somewhere deep inside her.

So tonight, she had put on a lot of efforts to help TYL!Kyoko, TYL!Hana, and TYL!I-pin getting ready, trying to delay as much as possible getting ready herself. Her pride would not let her bring shame on the Vongola Family by dressing up sloppily for a Ball, but she had still forslowed it as much as possible, even going until offering to stay behind to wait for TYL!Gokudera who was running late after a reconnaissance mission in some other city.

True... He was on a scouting mission, wasn't he... Yet how come he arrived dressed so neatly, his hair even combed...

TYL!Haru's eyes wandered on the one by her side.

Maybe it was the absence of lighting on this deserted valley road, or maybe it was just the night breeze engulfing the car and slowly agitating his silver hair, or maybe it was just that they were both silent – something rare – but, somehow, TYL!Gokudera looked different.

For someone who was just back from mission, how could he look so unruffled, so poised, so cool... wait, no, she didn't mean cool, she just meant c-composed for sure... yep, for sure...

She averted her eyes and brought them back on the scenery beyond the open window.

Strange-desu... How come she could see so many stars above the valley, now...

"... do you know if the 10th and the others arrived safely?"

The question pulled TYL!Haru out of her star-gazing melancholy.

"The text from Kyoko-chan said yes, and that except the usual mess with Hibari-san and Mukuro-san challenging each other, everything is fine."

"I see... Damn these two, they can't stay put even for a Ball, tsk... If they end up causing trouble for the 10th again, I'll beat them down."

"I thought Hibari-san was stronger than you, though..."

"K-kof! S-say that again?! Definitely not, it's just that..."

"E-eyes on the road, ON THE ROAD… KYAAA!"

SCHREEECH.

The tires skidded onto the road at the hairpin turn and pursued its run like if it had been the regular speed for engaging it.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Right, right, my bad! Now please stop digging your fingers in my shoulder when I'm still driving, damn it!"

"N-not like I ever asked for it, Aho! Your idiotic stunt sent me on you!"

"I said my bad! Here, happy?"

"It's not the problem!"

"Then what's your damn problem?!"

TYL!Haru's eyes started shaking puzzlingly.

Yes, what was the problem with her... Just now, did she just wish they would stop the car... wish they would call the others saying they couldn't come in end... wish even before that Gokudera wouldn't show up in time from his mission to go attend the Ball...

No way... So it really was that she didn't want to attend, in the end...?

"W-w-wait?! What the...?! You're crying...?!"

SCHREEECH.

Another fast skid and the car was parked neatly on the scenic roadside stop area.

TYL!Gokudera pulled the handbrake and switched on the hazard flashers before unfastening his belt to bend over his passenger in panic.

"... o-oy...?" He muttered at a loss of words, trying to make eye-contact with TYL!Haru who had frozen deep-in-thoughts, tears escaping her eyes without her realizing.

"Oy, Haru...?"

The contact of TYL!Gokudera's fingers on her skin as he was slowly grabbing her shoulder made her come back to her senses.

"Y-yes...?"

"Don't 'yes' me, damn it! Are you hurt, or are you scared, or...?"

"... no. What is wrong?"

"… what the…?! YOU! You damn Stupid Woman is apparently feeling wrong! Raah, forget it! Just what was I getting anxious for, tsk...?!" TYL!Gokudera snapped while getting back to his sit and grabbing the belt to fasten it again, pissed to have worried over someone still as stubborn as usual.

TYL!Haru swallowed back a sour after-taste still lingering between her lips as the car left the parking area to dash down the road again.

The night breeze dried the stake of her tears on her cheeks and she gazed at the distant illuminated manor getting closer and closer with as much composure and anticipation as she could.

After all, she shouldn't cause trouble to her friends just because she's feeling a little blue. Parties are always funnier once started, so it won't be hard to get in a better mood once in front of a delicious buffet and with musicians performing live. She will show Kyoko-chan how she managed to twist her short hair into something pretty close to a long-hair hairdo. She will show Hana-san she was able to zip-up the back of her dress alone. She will also teach I-pin the next steps for salsa she didn't have time to teach her the last time. Yes, tonight's party will be fun, it will be!

"... on these heels?"

"W-what?"

TYL!Haru reacted when a pair of green eyes came to stare at her from the other side of the open car door.

"I said can you walk on these damn heels?"

"Y-yes, of course! So rude-desu!"

"Raah, I give up! Whatever you want, so just hurry out of the car already, tsk... You guys, she said no need so just give us these damn badges and I'll sign the registry."

TYL!Haru only realised something seemed off when an electronic badge not bigger than a brooch was clipped on the bandeau of her evening dress.

"Wait, where...? Why...?!"

"Because we came in too late, they already closed the access road to the manor so we have to walk across the park. Didn't you damn listen just now?"

"I... see..."

TYL!Haru looked down at the paving of granite circling around the dark green of the rocky grass garden. If she had known, she would have chosen more stable heels...

TRIP.

"Of course, my butt! And I warned you and all, tsk… Here." A familiar hand grabbed hers to interlock her arm with his and give her support, before resuming the walk at fast speed.

After all, the 10th was waiting...

TYL!Haru didn't know whether to laugh or complain, because it felt at the same time usual and unusual for TYL!Gokudera to care about others thoughtlessly like that – as all his thoughts were usually only for his esteemed Boss.

"... what...?"

TYL!Gokudera had noticed her badly hidden laughing smile and was starting to feel aggravated by what looked quite obviously like mockery against him.

"Nothing..."

TYL!Haru couldn't help giggling, all her previous worries having been demoted, somehow.

Should she tease him about how he couldn't stop looking at his reflection in every passing garden lantern while muttering he should comb his hair again before meeting the 10th...

Should she tease him about how he had adjusted the knot of his tie five times already, and dusted the shoulders of his vest three times already too...

Should she tease him about how he had accelerated their steps gradually, unable to hide his impatience...

Somehow, TYL!Haru couldn't help glancing at the one walking by her side with a laughing smile.

The music could now be heard from the manor not so distant anymore, even if the garden surrounding it would have easily covered the surface of Ueno Park.

The cello and harpsichord notes twirling in the night-blue air were bringing cheerful thoughts as well.

Maybe she could try and see if he knows salsa too, when teaching I-pin-chan...

Maybe she could try and see if he would notice how geometrically complex her hairdo is for a composition with short-hair feigning the volume of a long-hair one, when showing it to Kyoko-chan...

Maybe she could try and see if he would place his hand behind her back on the smooth fabric of her dress perfectly zipped when dancing together...

"Say, Gokudera-san, about toni... KYAA!"

TRIP. BADABAM.

"Ouch!"

"... I should be the one saying that..."

"Gokudera-san!" TYL!Haru rushed back on her feet to spare the one under her, but only to fall on the rocky grass again at feeling the misbalance of having suddenly one bare foot against one wearing high heel.

"Careful!" TYL!Gokudera ranted while catching her back again and ending up back to the earth again.

When they finally stood up and surveyed the mess, the result was rather distressing.

"Looks like it's not fixable, damn..."

"... sorry..." TYL!Haru swallowed back apologetic tears while TYL!Gokudera was picking up the two parts of her shoe that had broken when the heel had come stuck in the narrow space between two paving stone.

"And how would that be your fault, Stupid?"

TYL!Haru lowered her eyes while removing her other shoe, not planning on tip-toeing clumsily until the mansion.

Maybe her previous bad selfish thoughts had called for this bad karma...

At reaching the fountain at the entrance courtyard of the manor, her feet stopped and she let go of TYL!Gokudera's hand who had been making her follow after him for a while.

When he turned in surprise at her, ready to scold the Stupid-Woman-making-them-late-and-even-more-late-although-the-10th-was-waiting, TYL!Gokudera froze mid-sentence at seeing her gaze melancholically at her reflexion in the water basin.

How could she just walk in such important Ball without shoes, never minding the dirt on her dress and her messy hair from the fall...

TYL!Haru's eyes started becoming blurry with tears but she clenched her hands to hold them back, before turning to TYL!Gokudera with a stubborn face.

Her bad karma was her own, so there was no reason for him to walk in with such sloppy appearance just because he had to help her out, once again...

TYL!Gokudera startled at seeing her walk to him before grabbing him by his tie to force him to sit by the fountain.

A couple seconds later, she was dusting away dirt from his vest with her handkerchief, before dipping a corner of it into the water to remove the grass stains from his forehead.

TYL!Gokudera's usual frown relaxed into a puzzled scowl.

What was this Stupid Woman doing when she was covered with soil as well...

"Oy, don't tell me you're not planning to come...?" TYL!Gokudera muttered dubiously while catching her wrist to make her stop her silent play.

A pair of stubborn chestnut eyes met his gaze and withstood his stare. There was more sparks and willpower in them than what he had faced during their entire ride.

Is she just messing up with him...?! She can't be serious wanting to stay behind after they made it until here, right... And wasn't she laughing like an idiot some minutes before...?!

"You know, Gokudera-san, I do not want to bring shame on Tsuna-san and everyone else by showing up late and looking like that on top of it..."

"As if the 10th cared about something like that, tsk... Don't think our Family is as cheap as to bother about how you look!"

TYL!Haru nommed her lower lip at being talked back on such a sensitive topic. Of course Tsuna-san or Kyoko-chan or anyone wouldn't care about that and would welcome her. She loved their Family because of that all. But it was precisely why she didn't want other Families to look down on them...

"It's not that important for Haru to attend anyway, so you should go while I wait in the car. Nobody will notice."

BAM.

TYL!Haru felt her feet leaving ground and before she could shout or counter, she had ended up on Gokudera's shoulder like a parcel to deliver.

"Don't mess with me, Stupid Woman. We can't call it a party if the Family is not there all together, damn it!"

TYL!Haru felt tears tickling her eyes.

But she pouted her cheeks stubbornly before grabbing onto Gokudera's shoulder to throw her body in a front handspring over his head, escaping his catch and running away down the granite path across the garden, TYL!Gokudera hot on her heels.

"Got you!" TYL!Gokudera ranted after having finally caught back on her - after countless jumps and dodges.

"L-let go!"

"As if I would!"

"I said let go, you Aho! Just stop wasting time for nothing and go to Tsuna-san's side already! The party will be finished soon if you don..."

"This party is damn useless if you're not coming along!"

TYL!Haru froze with a faint blush, unable to talk back to the pair of green eyes staring deep into hers.

She couldn't even run away anymore after he had cornered her back to a tree, and now he even had to say these words to her. So aggravating...

"Besides, how am I supposed to face the 10th by leaving you behind, tsk..."

SNAP. A vein of annoyed disappointment bumped on TYL!Haru's temple at his thoughtless follow-up.

"If you really want to protect the Family's reputation and Tsuna-san's honour, then don't ditch the Ball when you're the Right-Hand Man, you Aho!"

"It's not like I'm ditching because I want it, Stupid Woman! But if the entire Family can't attend, then there's no way I'd let a member alone behind. Our reputation can go down Marianas Abyss for what I care, as long as you stay behind, I'll stay with you, you got it?!"

TYL!Haru froze again with a blush, but this time caused by softer feelings.

Why does she feels hot and like crying again...

"... you're a Baka..."

"Tsk, is that how you thank someone going through the trouble of staying behind for you? So damn ungrateful..."

"... that was my line from the beginning of the evening, unfair-desu!"

"Unfair or whatever, I'll stick with you, so is there anything you want from tonight? I could ask the waiters for it, like some food or a glass of..."

"A dance!"

"Wh-what...?"

"Haru wanted to dance."

"Damn, you don't have anything easier...?"

"A dance!"

"Raah, I get it, I get it..."

TYL!Gokudera massaged his neck nervously, while checking out their surroundings to try and remember which way was bringing them closer to the mansion and thus to the music.

"Here, happy?" He muttered with an embarrassed expression after having dragged her at the heart of the rose tunnels down the fountain courtyard, where the concerto notes were the highest and clearest.

A new measure was echoing when he secured her hand in his, and run his other hand behind her back, trying not to mind the closeness too much when she walked up to him.

TYL!Haru giggled as they started waltzing, teasing him that he didn't have to look so serious when it would surely not hurt much if she were to step on his feet while she was barefoot.

Yes, in the end it didn't hurt much... quite the opposite... who would have guessed this Ball would make her so happy...!


	52. SPECIAL ONESHOT -Gokudera's Birth Day-

***** NO UPDATE for 5986!COLORE this week *****

* * *

Check out the special Oneshot released for Gokudera's birthday instead:

s/10680603/1/5986-September-COLORE

* * *

_Hope you'll enjoy n(_ _)n Looking forward to readers' feedback!_

_Subscribe to AUTHOR'S ALERT to keep up to date with other special side-stories._


End file.
